


Hiding in the Shadows

by Fox1212



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Complete, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 47,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox1212/pseuds/Fox1212
Summary: Violet is the daughter of a wealthy but broken family, she is desperate to discover the truth about her father who abandoned her when she was only a child. Reaver offers her help and she accepts, but in doing so, she unwittingly joins him on a journey that will change her life for the worst, or for the best? You decide. Sometimes, the truth is best remain hidden and sometimes, the ending is best left blank. (Darker version of Albion and characters as story progresses)





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So this is my first fanfiction and I am not going to lie, I am a little nervous. If there is anything you  
think I could do to improve this story, I would really appreciate it if you could put it in a review.  
So.....Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to lionhead Studios.

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

"Father, where did Mother go?" asked a young girl aged 5. Long blond unkempt hair hung down her

small frame and green eyes twinkled in the candle lit room. She wore a deep purple night gown that  
covered her tiny feet.

"Violet?" Came a soft yet deep voice, "shouldn’t you be in bed?"

Violets innocent eyes looked up to her beloved farther, "But Mother always tucks me in before I go to  
sleep," she spoke in a quiet voice.

The young man (aged around 35) chuckled before rising from his ruby red arm chair. "What if I were to  
tuck you in?" He asked, taking Violets very small hand into his own. "Would you go to sleep then?"  
Violet looked up at him. A small mischievous smile crept to her lips "hmmm....Maybe...."  
Her father smiled back "Maybe!" Suddenly, he picked her up and flung her over his broad shoulder  
playfully.

  
Violet's giggle filled room as she squirmed in her father’s arms. "Daddy...put...me down!" she squealed  
joyfully. Her father smiled at his daughter joyfully before he carried her up to her room.

XXXXX

Violets room was very spacious. Deep purple walls surrounded them along with perfectly polished oak  
furniture. He walked over to her bed with Violet in his strong arms and gently placed her on her King-  
sized bed. Slowly, he tugged the thick purple covers over her shoulders before sitting on the bed next to  
her.

"So... where is Mother?" Violet prodded again.

"Well...she's....she's at a party," he finally spat out.

"Is she with that funny man again?"

The man froze. His chocolate eyes never left her emerald ones. "What funny man?" He laughed  
nervously.

"You know...the one with the funny hat"

"Violet," her father started as he tucked a stray hair behind her small ear "I want you to stay away from  
that man. He's a bad man that does bad things."

"What has he done Father?" Violet asked curiously.

"Well....maybe you will understand when you get a bit older. Do you promise you will stay away from  
him?"

"I......promise...." Violet yawned.

"Sweet dreams honey," he whispered before kissing her lightly on her cheek.  
Silently, he slipped out of her bedroom and gently shut the door and pressed his back against it. He let  
out a loud sigh. A loud bang heard from downstairs dragged him from his thought and a single tear  
escaped from his eye. Violet's mother was back. How long could he keep this up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the first chapter for you. Like I said, if there's anything you think I could do to improve this  
please put it in a review. I have a plan for this story but this chapter was quite important. If you want  
extra information about Violet, she is the daughter of a rich family who live in Millfields but she is  
only young in this chapter so in the next chapters you will see a little more of her personality. That's  
all I will say about her because I don’t want to ruin the story :) Please review I want to hear you  
comments!!! :


	2. Teach me how to be a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! This isn't my favourite chapter but I do feel like it needed to be in this story. So enjoy!!!  
Update: Ok, so am working my way through all the chapters and trying to improve them for a second time because I really don’t like them. So, this is the improved chapter 2. It’s still a bit cringe worthy in my opinion but I did try

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.

Chapter 2: Teach me how to be a Hero

Violet sat on her bed admiring the snake pendant that her Father left her before he disappeared. She fastened it around her neck and proceeded to get ready wearing her usual attire: dark, tight, blue pants, a white shirt and an equally blue corset that went over her shirt.

A sudden bang downstairs made her jump. "Great" she thought bitterly to herself. Her mother was back. Violet had hoped that she would have the house to herself for just a bit longer but alas, it wasn’t to be. After quickly putting a brush through her dark blond locks, Violet went down stairs to check on her mother.

Clutching onto the wooden door frame, Violets mother attempted to stagger into the house. Violet, not very surprised at the sight, watched and sniggered at her mother's pitiful attempts to walk.

"Well don’t just stand there you stupid girl! Come help me to the sofa...my heads killing me," her mother moaned. "Last night really was...invigorating" She continued as Violet helped her down on the sofa.

Violets eyes widened slightly for Violet really didn’t like the way her mother pronounced the word invigorating.

"Reaver, is the strongest man I have ever known, don’t get me started on those abs of his," her mother smiled to herself.

Violet twisted her face in disgust "Mother, as fascinating as all this sounds, I really take no interest with the business you and that man share," Violet spoke truthfully.

Violets mother looked at her daughter with knife like eyes, "You’re so boring. When will you learn to enjoy life?"

"As soon as I have a place of my own. Now, I need to take the dog out."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that ugly mutt. Where is that awful thing that intrudes my home?"

As if the dog was listening, the small, stray, Boarder Collie came around the corner of the kitchen door. Its head hung to the floor and its underweight body shook uncontrollably. Violet had found the poor animal tied to one of the headstones in the cemetery and her heart was weak when it came to animals so she couldn’t help but take him home.

"Ugh, I can't bare to stare at that things ugly face. Take it away." Her mother said while turning away from it entirely.

“Awwww, she doesn’t mean it” Violet said as if talking to a baby, taking the dogs head in her hands.

“Yes, I do” Her Mother shot back.

“No, she doesn’t” Violet said dragging out the last word and continuing to push her Mother.

“Violet just get out!” Her Mother eventually snapped.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Violet and the dog left.

XXXXX

Violet lay on the grass. It pricked her face a little as she turned her head towards Reaver's mansion. Although Violet hated the master of the mansion, she couldn’t deny, it was a beautiful house he lived in. It was like the house had its own personality. Through the day, it stood tall and proud. Pleasing any wondering eyes that wished to look upon it. However, through the night, it looked like a house of pure evil. A wide and towering silhouette, as if it was taunting you, tempting you, but at the same time, daring you to enter it and meet its even more evil Master.

As Violet looked through Mansion’s windows, attempting to see the inside, the man himself appeared at the window. Although they were so far away, he seemed to be looking directly at her, as if knowing that she was being nosey.

Suddenly, four furry leg's closed off Violet's vision of the house. Immediately, the dog's long pink sloppy tongue was attacking Violet's face.

"Ugh. Get off me," Violet laughed as she pulled the dog over her stomach and scratched his fur. She smiled as he lay over her and his bushy tail waggled happily.

"You’re just a big softy aren't you?" Violet said while cupping the dog's face and shaking it from side to side gently. The dog seemed to smile then barked after as if to agree.

"Am I interrupting?" Came a male's voice.

"Ed!" Violet cried as the dog jumped up and started pouncing on the young man.

"That’s correct, your prince and future King has arrived," he said proudly bowing low and offering her his hand.

She took it and rolled her eyes playfully “How very modest of you, your excellency” Violet spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He gave her a dazzling smile “As a prince should be.” A response that made Violet laugh.

"I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it this week,"

"Neither was I. Logan has been keeping a very close eye on me lately," Ed said deep in thought.

"Is Walter with you?" Violet changed the subject.

"Yep. Hey, you might even beat me today in training," Ed said as they walked towards the nearby forest where they practiced.

"Shut up will you! I will beat you one day." Violet said punching him in the arm lightly.

"Race you to Walter?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Ed, how old are we?"

"Ready...Steady...GO!!!!!" Ed pushed off Violet's arm causing her to stumble backwards.

"Hey!" Violet shouted as she sprinted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 done. Next chapter Violet will be 18 so the story can really begin!!! By the way, Ed is meant to be the prince of Brightwall (Logan's brother) and he is Violets best friend and Walter is there mentor. I thought Violet needed a friend in this. I didn’t want her to be a loner. Please review and tell me what you think and if there is anything I can improve on :)


	3. Will there be alcohol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! This is a very short chapter but the next one will be really long. I am really excited about the next chapter. There will be lots happening......  
(improved)

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.

Chapter 3: Will there be alcohol?

"I am not going. I am 18 mother and you can't boss me around anymore." Violet said firmly while stroking the now named and perfectly groomed dog Shadow. Named for his beautiful charcoal fur and his ability of hiding.

"You are going because you are a part of this family and you are not embarrassing me! Now, Stop being childish and go get ready. You don’t act like your 18 at all. You act more like an 8-year-old. I don’t know why I let you live with me for 18 years. I should have dumped you in Bowerstone orphanage the day you were born"

Violet would never admit it, but that last comment kinda hurt. Her Mother would never mean that, right?  
Violet looked up to her mother, attempting to hide the sadness that washed over her, "Will there be alcohol?" Violet laughed sadly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Obviously."

“Right, well, I guess you’re right, I will…go get ready…then.” Violet said in a defeated voice and she made her way up the stairs.  
Violet’s Mother watched her daughter, a small bit of guilt looming over her. With a sigh, she sat down and waited patiently for Violet.

XXXXX

As Violet got dressed, the words of her Mother haunted her. She really was not sure why they had affected her so much. Her Mother had said curler things, but for some unknown reason, that one hurt. Attempting to brush it off, Violet continued to get ready.  
In truth, the situation she was in was actually very fortunate. Violet had wanted answers for her Father’s disappearance, and she would bet all her gold that

Reaver new something. The real question was, what price would he charge for said information. After all, she had never even met the man. The only words she had to go off was her Father's warning: to stay away from the bad man. Armed with that information, Violet was finally ready, and proceeded to leave with her Mother.

XXXXX

Dressed in a deep purple 'above the knee' dress, Violet and her mother walked along to Reaver's mansion.  
It was around 8:00pm at night. When the sky was greeted by the moon and the sun was cast off aside. The amethysts encrusted on Violet’s dress glimmered in the moon light. Blinding anyone that dared to look at them directly. Violet's dress was make out of a very expensive silk that clung to her very tightly. A little bit too tightly.

Violet liked to think of herself as the brave sort, yet, she felt a strange feeling which she could not quite describe. It was like fear mixed with anticipation mixed with hope. She didn’t know what to expect from Reaver. After all, he and Violet had not exchanged one word and she was a little scared about what he was like.

Violet had heard quite a few rumors about Reaver and some of which, frightened her deeply. Then, she was looking forward to what he would look like in person. She had saw him on posters, but a lot of people had graffitied make up over them which Violet had absolutely no part in what so ever. Violet was so lost in thought that she stumbled on the steps that lead to his house. Her mother glared at her and in return, Violet gave her a sickly-sweet smile.

That strange feeling did not get any better as Violet looked up to Reaver's mansion. She had never been so close to it. Although, she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. The whole house seemed to tower over her and intimidate her like it did every night when she saw it from her window.  
Just then, the large, wooden doors swung open and there stood a feeble looking man. Ginger hair surrounded his bony face and an evil smile crept to his thin lips.

Violet was ready to face the night. With a plan in her head, and a blade in her right boot (just in case), she was ready...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, this chapter is really short, but the next one will be really good. As always, please review, like and follow.


	4. The devils lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Time for the story to start!!! Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this! You guys are great! So please, keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!  
Update: So, this chapter was horrific to update because I was just not happy with it, but it’s done now so I hope you enjoy!  
(improved)

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studios.

Chapter 4: The devil's lair

"Bit late aren't you? Master Reaver was expecting you half an hour ago," the servant said with a strong accent.

"You have our apologies. Violet here wasn’t sure whether to come or not," her mother said while scowling at her daughter.

"No worries Miss. Violet can make it up to us later," he said while is eyes flickered down to Violet's exposed legs.

The night had not even begun, and Violet felt as if there were a hundred eyes on her.

“Just step right this way, and I will escort you to the ball room.” The man stepped aside to let them both in.

“Is this your first time? I haven’t seen your face before,” The man directed the question towards Violet as they walked through the mansion.

“Errr…yes, yes it is,” Violet was too busy trying to take in her surroundings to give the man her full attention.

The mansion was huge. All Violet wanted to do was snoop, to rummage through everything, gather information. The knowledge the house must hold. Surely some information about her Father could be found within these walls.

“Are you nervous?” The man asked, suddenly stopping at a large double door.

Now that did catch her attention, Violet tilted her head slightly in question “No. Should I be?” Violet asked suspiciously.

The man laughed as he opened the wooden doors, “Not at all Miss, but if you ever are, I’ll be right here,” With a wink and a small push, Violet practically fell into the ball room’s awaiting arms.

XXXXX

Words could not describe how full, unpleasant, sticky and vile the whole room felt. To many bodies were crammed into one room and the end result was most unpleasant. The whole room was tarred with a loud obnoxious atmosphere that left Violet agitated.

Violet battled her way through the crowed to stand at the far left of the room. Once there, she saw a large tabled with hundreds on glasses filled with a red liquid which she assumed to be some sort of wine. Feeling extremely out of place, she took one and took a small sip which she instantly regretted.

Never had she tasted such a strong and foul wine in all her life. Violet had to do her upmost to keep the substance down. No wonder so many people where drunk.

Suddenly, the loud music stopped, and a sea of people gathered around the balcony at the far side of the room. Confused, Violet followed the crowd and gathered with them, blending in perfectly. Just another sheep in the herd.

They all waited, staring up to the balcony, the anticipation was unbearable as Violet waited for something, anything to happen.  
The sound of doors opening could be heard, and the whole room seemed to hold its breath as the man himself came into view. Reaver. This was him, it had to be.

Violet couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, the posters did not do him justice. He was extremely attractive but, in some ways, he was too attractive, it was scary. Every element of his face seemed to be a perfect proportion and sat just in the right place. It looked as if he was carved by Skorm himself. A dark prince sent to create injustice in the work.  
His dark eyes scanned the room, they briefly fell upon her and then left again, roaming the crowd. Was he looking for someone?

“Welcome, one and all! You all know the routine by now, feel free to drink as much as your delicious bodies can possibly handle and spread as much love as you physically can, just, remember to share.” With a wink, Reaver finished his little speech and came down the stairs to greet all his guests personally.  
Violet decided to avoid him for now as she did not want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

While he was making his speech, Violet was forming a plan.She decided that exploring the mansion was a must, even if it was only to satisfy her extremely nosey nature, but, not only that, Violet wanted to find something about her Father. A document, a picture, anything. The two must have shared some history together.Slinking away wouldn’t be too hard either, as Reaver’s attention was diverted. There was no possible way he would see her.

Violet watched as Reaver mingled with the other guests, flashing his perfectly white teeth, kissing all the lady’s hands like any gentleman should, but behind those eyes Violet saw something that implied that Reaver was not the perfect gentleman that pretended to be. The women of course melted at his touch and Violet couldn’t say she was surprised.

Then, his eyes fell upon her, she immediately broke the eye contact and looked away before looking back, his eyes were still fixed upon her. Slowly, he made his way over to her and she retreated, losing herself amongst the horde of people. Thankfully, when she looked back, his attention seemed to be diverted as he was suddenly swooped away talking to another couple. Violet let out a sigh of relief.

Now seemed like the perfect time to slip away as Reaver was apparently eager on greeting her, and that is something she didn’t want. In all honesty, she was too scared to speak to the man face to face.

Moving back to her original position, Violet spotted a door not far from where she was standing. Where it leads was a mystery, which made it all the more intriguing, but it was also the only door she could go through without arousing too much suspicion.

Standing with her back against the door, she brought her hand up behind her back and felt the cool metal of the doors handle in her hand. Twisting it slowly, she heard the door click open and with one last glance towards the party, she pushed it open gently and slipped through it.

Violet calmed her breathing. Adrenalin starting to take hold as at any minute, Reaver or another servant could spot her in the forbidden parts of the manor. But there was no turning back now. Looking left and right, she was torn with way to go, eventually, she deiced on left and ran down the corridor.  
She stopped at the first door that she came to and eyed it, her hand hovered above the handle of the door.

Should she do it? Taking a deep breath, she clicked the door open.

Upon entering, it appeared to be some sort of study. There was a desk with numerous papers atop and a fireplace with a large red sofa in front on it. Next to the fire place, was another large wooden door, Violet made a note to come back to it.

Cautiously, she walked towards the desk and scanned through the papers, they appeared to be financial documents in relation to Bowerstone Industrial. Not what she wanted but curiosity took over and she looked through them anyway.

After snooping through various documents, Violet wondered over to the fireplace, it was unlit, and left the room feeling cold, but that was not what caught her attention. Hanging above it, was a strange ornament. It looked like some sort of seal. The edges where sharp and in the centre was a blood red pattern that glimmered.

Violet wasn’t sure why, but she was drawn to in a sick way. Looking at the seal filled her with dread, yet, the sensation was addictive.  
A loud bang of a nearby door slamming drew her out of the trance.

Panic set in. She froze, listening intently. Footsteps, boots more specifically, she needed to hide or run, and fast.

Without thinking, Violet darted towards the door next to the fire and found herself in another room surrounded by bookshelves. Gently, she shut the door behind her and scanned the room for a hiding spot. There was another desk in the corner of the room and Violet ducked behind it.

Quickly, she took in her surroundings, there was another door not far in front of her which she was sure would bring her back to the long corridor which she started in. If she needed a plan B, that was it.

Violet waited, adrenaline was coursing through her as she listened to the door in the previous room opening. There were footsteps again, they were distant but slowly, they were becoming louder. He was approaching the room she was in.

Preparing herself, Violet tucked herself behind the desk as much as she could and listened as the door creaked open painfully slow. She squeezed her eyes shut and listed to the deafening silence.

She waited and waited and waited and nothing. Was he still there? As carefully as she could, she lifted her head and peeked over the desk. This was her first mistake of the night. His eyes immediately met hers, it was if he knew she was there the whole time and merely waiting for her to seal her own fate.

Time for plan B. Violet sprinted towards the door and heard him chase after her. Throwing the door open, she stumbled through it.

Violet couldn’t feel her legs, never in her life had she been so scared, she continued sprinting through the corridor as fast as her legs would carry her.  
Reaver caught sight of the girl, just as she was turning the corner, he pulled out his gun at unhuman speed and shot, aiming to skim her back, and of course, being the Hero of skill, he hit.

Violet fell to the floor in a heap as the pain across her back shot through her body. Writhing in pain, she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill.  
She couldn’t think straight as the footsteps became louder and then she heard a deep chuckled. Throwing herself onto her back, the light was suddenly blocked as a large shadow loomed over her. Violet could have sworn that it was death itself coming to collect her. To end her pain.

“Well, well, what have we here then.” Reaver spoke as he dragged Violet up from the floor by her hair.

Violet whimpered in protest from the rough uncaring movements.

Leaning down he whispered darkly into her ear, “Let’s have a little chat, shall we?”Reaver then proceeded to drag her back to the room, kicking the door shut behind him, he dragged her to the desk and threw her over it, letting himself lean over her, placing his full body weight on top of her. He placed a hand on her throat, using just enough pressure to leave a bruise.

“Now, this is how this is going to work,” Reaver leaned over further, his face not far from hers as he continued “you will answer my questions and after, you will persuade me why I shouldn’t kill you. Understand my sweet?”

Violet’s eyes were wide with fear and a single tear fell.

Reaver tutted “Shhh now,” Reaver patronised her, as he used his free hand to wipe away her tear with a gloved hand and proceed to stoke her hair, “If you comply, I will think about letting you go, now, who are you working for?”

The pressure on Violet’s throat was released slightly and she coughed violently, spitting out a small bit of blood onto the desk, “Wh…what?”

“Answer the question,” Reaver once again applied more pressure to her already bruising throat.

“N..no…one…I swear…please…” Violet chocked out.

“Your testing my patients, let’s try again,” Reaver moved his lips to her ear and whispered in a dark threatening voice “Who are you working for?”  
Violet was so overwhelmed, so terrified, and she saw no way out of her situation, no other solution.

Closing her eyes, Violet focused, and felt the heat emitting from her hands, using all the strength she had, she placed her hands on Reaver’s chest and pushed him away with a unique force that could not be mimicked by a mere mortal.  
Reaver staggered back and Violet collapsed off the desk and onto the floor looking up at Reaver.

Taken aback, Reaver crouched down beside her and gently moved her hair to one side to reveal the glowing blue markings, he stared deep into her equally blue eyes, that had once been green and confirmed his suspicions.

“You’re a Hero?”


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I have readers over here but just to make you aware that this story is completed over on fanfiction.net however I am going through the entire thing and updating all the chapters, so you can stay here and read the updated story or if you cant wait, you can read the older version over there. But I am updating on both so entirely up to you!

Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio.

(improved)

Chapter 5: Secrets

Violet, on her hands and knees, violently coughed up more blood, staining the dark wood underneath  
her.

Violet had misjudged Reaver, horribly. It had appeared that he was shorter tempered more cruel than  
she had previously thought.

Violet felt something cold digging into the back of her head.

“Stand.” Reaver commanded.

Slowly, Violet struggled to her feet and turned to face him. The blue markings now fading, and her eyes  
transforming back to their original colour.

“For once I find myself lost for words,” Reaver spoke as he started circling her “A secret Hero living the  
life of luxury, unbeknown to the world,” Reaver lowered his gun, “You’re not who I thought were.”

Reaver made his way into the other room and went over to the desk, Violet followed him like a lost  
puppy, feeling awkward. He opened one of the drawers of the desk and to her surprise, casually pulled  
out a large bottle of wine and two glasses.

He glided towards the fire and sprawled out onto one of the couches, “Sit,” He commanded.

Violet hesitated but obeyed out of fear. Slowly she sat down and the winced when her injured back  
came into contact with the couch. She heard Reaver chuckle and could not help the small bit of anger  
that she could feel build up.

“Here, have a drink, it might help, shall we say, ease the pain.” He laughed darkly once more before  
holding a glass before her.

Violet didn’t take the glass, she just stared hatefully into Reaver’s dark orbs. Not even a minute ago, he  
had threatened her life, holding her at gun point, his sudden switches terrified her, as threatening  
someone’s life seemed to be the norm for him.

Reaver stood and walked behind the couch where Violet was sitting. Out of fear, she too began to stand  
until Reaver took her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. Standing behind her, he brought the  
drink to her lips and tilted it, letting the liquid fall into her mouth.

Violet was too scared to protest and began to drink the dark liquid in large gulps.  
He tiled her head back further and she slowly consumed all of the unknown wine.

Finally, he let go of her head, however, she didn’t raise it, she couldn’t, she just stared at Reaver from the awkward, and  
uncomfortable angle.

“Good girl,” he cooed as he stocked her cheek gently.

Violet dragged her head up the room was spinning, “Wh…what have you…done?”

Reaver once again sat beside her, this time much closer than she felt comfortable, “Don’t worry your  
pretty little head about it,”

“Reaver,” Violet spoke, trying to remain on task, “I…I have come to you…for help.”  
Reaver dropped his head to her level whispering all his honey suckled words into her ear, “Oh, what kind  
of help? I offer many services.” He chuckled darkly kissing the lobe of her ear gently.

“No…no” Violet attempted to push him but to no avail, whatever Reaver had given her had weakened  
her significantly, but she still seemed to remain conscious of her surroundings, “It’s…its my Father…he  
left when I was young…I want…I want to find him.” Violet eventually got out.

Reaver slowly pushed Violet back onto the couch and she hissed in pain her back once again screaming  
out in protest. Reaver leaned over her, “Tell you what,” Reaver said planting small kisses on her neck,

“You do me a favor and I will do you one,” His dark chuckle returned.

“No…no Reaver…stop.” Violet tried to sit up, but she was powerless.  
Reaver stopped as he reached her necklace and picked it up gently admiring it. He rolled his eyes up to  
meet hers “All I wanted was this.” Reaver said smugly, a fake innocence in his voice.

Violet’s heart shattered at his request, her Father’s necklace, could she really give that up. Seemed sorta  
symbolic she supposed, giving up her one memory of him in hope of finding him, and make many, many  
more.

“Ok, take it.” Was Violets short reply.

Reaver reached around her neck and unhooked the chain carefully. He stood admiring the chain and put  
it into one of his many pockets.

“Do you know the way to Bowerstone Industrial?” He suddenly asked her.  
Violet was confused by the question but nodded in reply.

“Meet me there tomorrow by the Docks at 7:00am sharp, it would appear that fate has played to your advantage.”  
Violet nodded once again more questions forming in her head.

“Now, I have a party to get back to, you can leave whenever you ready, or, better yet, don’t leave at all,”  
Reaver winked at her, “Just, try not to leave via the main entrance, you would be dragging blood all  
though out my halls,” With that Reaver shut the door with a bit too much enthusiasm for Violet.

‘Try not to leave via the main entrance?” How else was she supposed to leave! Truth be told, had she  
felt safe enough, she probably would have taken Reaver up on the offer to stay. She felt so weak.

After heaving herself up, Violet staggered through the mansion looking for the nearest exit, leaving a  
lovely trail of blood behind her.

XXXXX

Violet lay in her bed that night with Shadow at her side. lovingly, Violet petted shadows silky fur as he  
snored softly. Violet’s red rimmed eyes refused to close, her restless mind kept going over the night’s  
events. The burning sensation on her back brought back horrible memories.

Never is all her life had she been so scared. Terrified. Petrified. Her life had was held in the hands of  
another and this was something she had never experienced before. It was usually the other way around,  
Violet would choose to spare or brutally kill the victim, usually said victim was a bandit or a highway  
man.

Violet cried silently into Shadow’s fur, the adrenaline of the night finally wearing off and shock setting in.  
The man she was forced to travel with terrified her, but it was her only option.

With her last thoughts seeping away, Violet fell asleep.


	6. Sailing into the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I have readers over here but just to make you aware that this story is completed over on fanfiction.net however I am going through the entire thing and updating all the chapters, so you can stay here and read the updated story or if you can't wait, you can read the older version over there. But I am updating on both so entirely up to you!

**Disclaimer: Any characters you Recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

(improved)

Chapter 6: Sailing into the unknowing

Brutally, Violet stabbed the last Bandit in the heart and watched him sink to the ground in pain. Violet was only a couple of minutes away from Bowerstone Industrial and it was around 7:00 am so she was on track and, rather pleased with her timing. 

"Not bad. Walter taught you well," Ed complimented as they watched Shadow sprint towards them. His blood-soaked fur left them all with an iron smell that made Violet feel slightly ill. Ed bent down and scratched Shadows fur apparently unfazed by the smell or the feel of blood.

"Not bad yourself. Although, I was better," Violet said smiling. 

"Maybe not  _ that  _ good," Ed smiled back. 

Ed decided to escort her to Bowerstone Industrial. Violet was not sure why he wanted to, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with Reaver. 

They continued walking until the smell of smoke hung heavy on their lungs and the path ahead became hard to see due to the fumes. They had arrived at Bowerstone Industrial. 

Men, Woman, and children were slouched up against worn away walls begging for any gold that people had to spare. Dead bodies filled the streets and Violet un-fazed yet still remorseful, decided to look away. 

Shadow whimpered slightly as he tried to maneuverer his way around the bodies. Violet was lucky to be raised in a wealthy family who lived in the very quiet little town, Millfields. Her family would never be short of money or live in a place such as Bowerstone Industrial. But all the same, Violet took pity on those who did, and she gave a bit of spare gold she carried in her pocket. Violet looked over to Ed who was as white as a ghost. 

“What’s the matter Ed? Never been outside of the castle and seen what condition your people are living in?” Violet asked, slightly bitter despite known that it was not Ed’s fault. 

“I had no idea. Had I known” Ed spoke weakly. 

“Your brother knows” Violet snapped. 

With no further words exchanged, they continued walking in silence. 

XXXXX

Reaver stood tapping his long, gloved fingers against his black cane. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his golden plated watch. 

Violet Heart. Reaver pondered to himself as he waiting patiently. He had watched as Violet began life as nothing more than a mindless baby, watched as she became the beautiful and presentable young woman that she is today. Never in all his dreams had he imagined that this seemingly boring girl was a hero. She did well to hide it. Perhaps this is why he had agreed to this little adventure, even he was curious to know who her father was, another secret hero perhaps? If so, how many more heroes were living in silence? He wanted answers and there was one small town that he was sure to provide them, knowing what he did about Violet. 

Although Reaver wouldn’t admit it, was rather excited about this little voyage. He missed sailing the seas and the same towns and settlements grew tiresome. No, where they were going, was a place he had not set eyes upon for many years. Perhaps one of his favourite places in all of Albion. He was most eager to return. 

After a long wait, Violet was spotted. 

"Your late," Reaver said in a cold tone.

"Only by a few minutes."

"That does not excuse you, and you brought a dog?" Reaver more stated than asked as he frowned down at Shadow who growled quietly, "Well if that mutt makes any kind of mess on my adored ship, I shall personally deal with him" Reaver said scowling at shadow who cowered behind his mistress’s legs. 

"Wait, a ship?" Violet said feeling completely lost. 

"After you," Reaver stepped aside to allow her on board ignoring her question.

Violet turned to Ed and gave him one last tight embrace. 

"Be safe and good luck Violet," Ed whispered in her ear.

With that, Violet approached the boat that stood proudly before them and stepped upon it suspiciously. 

XXXXX

Violet eyed her accommodation for the next couple of days. Admittedly, her room was just as nice as her room at home. 

The walls were red with specks of gold which gave the room a regal feel. The bed was king-sized with deep red matching covers and pillows and sitting in the corner of the room, was a small desk with a mirror. The room also had a window. It gave a view of the never ending sapphire sea. 

As the waves crashed violently against the ship, Violet watched as the smoke from Bowerstone Industrial grew smaller and smaller. Then, she saw a small silhouette waving in the distance. Ed. Violet smiled and waved back despite knowing he would never see the gesture. 

She was going to miss him. However, she was very grateful for his understanding. He did not protest too much when she told him of her plans. Her only wish was that he could join her. But At least she had Shadow.

Walking over to the large bed, Violet let herself fall onto it and immediately felt shadow jump on after and curl up beside her. Staring at the wooden ceiling, Violet soon started to feel very sick, and it was not due to sea sickness. 

She was still processing what had happened over the past 24 hours and her reasonable and rational side started to kick in. She didn't even know the man that she was sailing with and he had already shot her once, and she traveled with him in hopes that he may or may not provide information about her father. But it was too late to turn back now. 

Violet decided that she would stay in her room for the reminder of her time on the ship. She was too scared to start wondering around and she certainly didn't want to get on Reaver’s bad side. 

Violet watched as Shadow dozed off and soon after, she joined him in his dreams. 

XXXXX

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Violet and shadow shot up at the loud and abrupt banging. Someone was at her door. Standing up far too quickly, Violet stumbled over to her door composing herself before she slowly opened it. 

Looking down, Violet saw a young boy, no older than 10 looking up to her with small eyes. 

He wore some tattered baggy shorts and a horrible t-shirt that was ill fitting and grubby. His tiny feet were covered in muck and is toes spilt tiny beads of blood where they had been punctured with splinters from the wooden ship. His shaggy brown hair was swept to his right side so he could see through his chocolate eyes. 

“Master Reaver has requested your presents on deck Miss,” the boy spoke as he bowed his head. 

Violet was taken aback, “Oh, errrm ok, thanks,” 

“If you follow me miss I will take you to him” 

Violet glanced back at shadow who had fallen back asleep, slightly envious, she turned back to the boy, “Thank you”

The boy held his hand out to her - and after dying internally thinking about how a young boy as adorable as this came to work on this ship- she took it. 

She followed the young boy up to the top of the ship and as they stepped on deck, Violet was shocked to see that the night sky was looking over her. How long had she and Shadow been asleep for?

Violet spotted Reaver at the wheel of the ship. The moonlight fell upon his pale skin making it glow and his dark hair blended into the night sky blowing in the wind every so often. He looked almost like a spirit, he didn't look human. 

Finally, they were before the man himself. 

“Thank you Toby, run along now and make yourself useful,” Reaver addressed the boy. 

“Yes master,” the boy replied bowing before scurrying off like a lost mouse. 

Violet watched as he went, heartbroken at the sight of such a young child being used in such a way. 

“Adorable isn't he?”

Violet’s head snapped back to Reaver, “Very, so why do you treat him like a lackey?” Violet spat unable to hold back her anger. 

Reaver chuckled, “Oh come, come, I’m giving him a purpose, if it wasn't for me, that boy would have been either dead or somewhere much worse than aboard my ship.” 

Violet frowned. 

Reaver sighed knowing that she wouldn't drop the subject, “If you must know, I happened to find him wandering the streets of Bowerstone industrial one night, he had no home, no parents, no food, so I offered to take him in and work for me on my ship, and he agreed, and now we all live happily ever after. Satisfied?” 

Violet softened her gaze, “Whatever, what did you want anyway?” 

“Oh, well, nothing really, just checking your still breathing, you have been in your cabin all day. I don't bite you know, well, unless you're into that sort of thing,” 

Violet scrunched up her nose in disgust, “Where are we even going, if I may ask?” 

“You will see when we get there, don’t want to ruin the surprise now do we?” 

Violet rolled her eyes, “Goodnight Reaver,” 

Violet made her way back to her cabin but stopped as she hit her hallway. 

She could hear sniffing, and soft weeping coming from the opposite direction. Deciding to investigate, she cautiously followed the mysterious sound until she came to a large set of stairs leading into darkness. 

Plucking up her courage, she climbed down the steep steps. Her eyes adjusted to the low light and eventually she made out a small form sitting atop a large wooden box in the corner of the room. Making her was over to it, she identified Toby hugging his knees and weeping into them. 

“Toby?” She said gently. 

Upon hearing his name, his head shot up and his wet teary eyes glittered as he looked up to her. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I tripped and hurt my knee,” The boy sniffed as he showed her his knee. 

Violet’s heart melted, and she inspected the boys knee to find a large gash. Violet lifted her hand over the boys knee. 

“What are you doing?” the boy asked nervousness present in his tone. 

“This will make it feel better.” Violet said as she began to summon her will. 

Her markings began to glow and lit up the dark room turning it as blue as the very ocean they were sailing on. Violet summoned a minor frost spell turning her hand ice cold and she gently place it on the boys knee. 

The young boy’s eyes were wide as he watched her, “Wow…” he whispered. 

Violet laughed gently, “Our little secret,” she whispered, “does it feel better?” 

“Yes Miss, thank you,” 

Violet stood, lifting the boy off the large box, “where do you usually sleep?” 

“Well...here Miss,” the boy gestured around the room. 

“Oh, well,” Violet crouched down to meet his eye level, “How about we have a sleepover and you can stay in my room tonight?” 

The boys eyes lit up, “Really! I have never had a sleepover before!” He almost squealed.

Violet laughed, “Come on, you can have the bed and I will sleep on the floor” 

“Thank you Miss” 

This time, Violet offered the boy her hand, which he took happily. 

XXXXX

Violet watched as the young boy snored softly. Sound asleep. This eyes were flickering behind his eyelids. He must have been dreaming Violet thought to herself. Her gaze then turned to Shadow who was cuddled up next to the young boy. Violet smiled upon the sight before grabbing one of the many thin blankets on the bed and lay on the floor. 

Uncomfortable but at ease, Violet soon let her eyes fall shut. 


	7. Land ahoy!

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 7: Land ahoy! 

Silently, Reaver opened the door to Violet’s cabin to wake her, however what he found inside the room came as a surprise as he found Toby fast asleep on her bed while she slept restlessly on the floor. 

Scoffing, Reaver decided to leave them be for the time being. Conjuring a plan up in his head while he left. 

XXXXX

Yawning and moaning, Violet slowly sat up, her back screaming in protest as she did so. Apparently sleeping on the wooden floor was as uncomfortable as it sounded and the bags under her eyes only further confirmed that hypothesis. 

Looking upon the bed, Violet was surprised to see that Toby was gone and only found Shadow taking the whole bed from himself.

Rolling her eyes at the sight, Violet proceeded to stand and stretch out her aching limbs. After cracking some of her bones, Violet decided to get some fresh air and made her way above deck. 

XXXXX

Stepping out, Violet felt the sun kiss her face and she stood taking it all in for several blissful seconds before opening her eyes to an unexpected sight. 

At wheel she saw Toby, holding it in his tiny hands and standing proud with a huge smile on his face and above him, was Reaver, Holding his forearms and directing the boy. As if a father would their son. Violet approached them.

“Violet! Look, I am sailing the ship!” Toby cried happily. 

“Yes...yes you are, why is he sailing the ship?” Violet asked Reaver confused. 

“Just thought I would pass some of my knowledge down to the youth of today. After all, there is no better teacher than I, is there my boy?” 

“No siree” Toby sung back. 

Violet scowled at the sight and it was at this point when she connected the dots. He was making her jealous. But why?

“How did you sleep my dear? You still look awfully tired, why don't you go back to bed hmm?” 

“No thank you, I’m fine,” Violet snapped and stormed off towards the far side of the ship. 

Resting on the ships wooden balcony, Violet gazed out into the ocean in an attempt to calm her mood, only to find that the amount of blue she was staring at was starting to give her a headache. 

“Are we out of our little mood now?” Reaver was suddenly behind her. 

“You put me in it.” Violet answered back without turning to face him. 

Reaver sighed dramatically before resting next to her, “beautiful isn't it?” 

“Yeah I guess it is,” Violet turned to look at him, only now had she noticed his change in clothes. 

Gone where his industrial clothes. He was now wearing a simple dark red shirt, black pants and boots.

“You look different without you hat,” Violet remarked. 

“A good or bad different?” Reaver question.

“Hmm...good.” Violet eventually decided. 

“My, my, was that a compliment I just heard escape from those luscious lips?” 

Violet gave a coy wink, “Maybe,” she replied before wandering off. 

Reaver turned to watch as she left, “You little minx,” he said to himself as he drank in her vanishing form. 

XXXXX

“Violet! Violet! Come see!” 

Violet could hear Toby shouting as he entered her cabin, “What is it?” She asked standing. 

“We are nearly there! You can see the island!”

Violet stood and ran up to the deck with Shadow at her heels confused by her sudden burst of energy. 

Nearly slamming into the balcony of the ship, Violet squinted and spotted the tiny dot on the horizon. She couldn't stop the smile that spread upon her lips. 

Her and Toby watched as the dot became a silhouette and the silhouette became a full island. 

“Well, this is it.” Violet said to no in particular. 

“Does this mean I wont see you again?” Toby asked, eyes shimmering as tears were threatening to pour.

“Of course not,” Violet said even though she knew her words may not be the entire truth, “I will see you again when I return.” 

“Ok.” Toby said before throwing his arms around her. 

Violet picked him up, squeezing him tight and hoping that her words would become truths. 

XXXXX 

"It's good to be back," Reaver said to himself before him and Violet stepped from the ship and onto the streets. 

As soon as Violets foot hit the coble path, the first thing she smelt was rum. It was strong and stung her nose. The area was dark as the tall buildings were squeezed together leaving little light to pass through them and meet the village underneath, and it was raining, just to dampen the mood even more. 

The people wore ragged top hats, torn jackets, and matching pants. Some didn’t even have shirts and walked around topless. Violet's eyes met a broken sign post as she walked by. Bloodstone she read. Violet had never heard of it. She may have come by the name in a book that she once read, but she never thought it was a real place. 

"Aaaaaaah, the memories of this place. The history," Reaver rambled as they walked through the grim streets, "Why, this is where I first met Logan's father. Well, and Ed's of course," he continued. 

“Sparrow?” Violet couldn't help the enthusiasm her tone as she questioned Reaver further. 

Reaver gave her a side glance as they continued walking, “Indeed,” 

“What was he like? I have heard the most amazing stories, but they cant have all been true.”

“I assure you that the majority of them are, and even though he was regarded by all as a true and pure hero _ ,  _ I can also assure you that he was not  _ all  _ saint.”

Violet frowned, “What do you mean by that. 

Her question was only met with a dark laugh and Violet decided to drop the subject before she discovered a truth that she did want to hear. 

As they continued to walk, Violet received some funny looks, four proposals by whores of both genders and one fight proposal from a villager which she gladly accepted, until Reaver spoiled the fun and shot the man in the leg. 

Violet honestly would have welcomed the fight. It would have given her a chance to practice as she was sure her skills were taking a hard hit. Being trapped on a ship for two days left her agitated. She was eager to start the hunt for her farther. 

After a lengthy walk to the other side of Bloodstone, Reaver, Violet and Shadow arrived outside of a large mansion.

Violet took in the sight, this mansion was definitely more eerie than Millfields manor, and certainly not as pretty.

After climbing a few small steps, they came face to face with a large, wooden door. With a powerful kick from Reaver, the door flew open. 

Violet jumped at the sudden violent action, "Ever heard of a key?" Violet said as she slowly entered after Reaver. The manor was cold and Violet shived as she stepped into the house further, however, Violet wasn't sure whether is was the temperature or something else that made her shiver. 

She watched as Reaver glided over to the fire place at the end of the house. It was surprisingly lit, and the flames danced as the cool wind embraced them. 

"It has been nearly half a century since I have set foot in this house," he said looking around.

Violet stepped forward, “Errr, that would make you over 50,” Violet pointed out dumbfounded. 

Reaver smirked, foolish, innocent girl, he thought to himself, “Lets just say it’s a beauty secret.” He replied with a wink. 

“Ok...So what are we doing here anyway? is my father in this town?” Violet changed the subject. 

“I believe so but do not misunderstand me, I am quite certain your father is here, but I am clueless to his whereabouts in this town," Reaver said while walking off to another corner of his house, clearly lost in nostalgia. 

Violet sighed deeply. "Ok, I can work with that.” Violet said biting her lip. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be as easy as she originally thought it. 


	8. The Devils lure

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 8: The devil’s lure 

“Please, if you know anything I woul-” 

“Listen love, I have told you once before, I don't know nothing, now if your not buying clear off.” 

Violet growled in frustration and stormed out of the potions shop slamming the door as she left.

That was over half of Bloodstone that she had asked in the hopes that at least one of them had information about her father. As soon as her day started, Violet knew that this was going to be no easy task as the first person she asked was now face down in a gutter. The people of Bloodstone were vial, rude and ignorant. Not one of them attempted to help her or at least hear her story. 

After an unsuccessful and soul destroying day, Violet decided to turn in for the night. She could cry over how bad her day was going. 

Violet heaved her feet along the damp cobbled streets of Bloodstone. Her eyelids grew heavy and her movement was sloppy and ungraceful. 

Finally, she reached bloodstone mansions grand wooden doors which were practically vibrating from the loud music within. Violet moaned in frustration. Whatever Reaver was doing, she did not have the energy for it. Checking her pocket watch, she read 10:00pm. Before going in, Violet made a plan to quickly make her way up to her bedroom within the mansion and avoid whatever despicable events that were currently commencing inside. 

Taking a deep breath, Violet pushed open the double and sacrificed herself to the unknown. 

XXXXX

Surprisingly, when Violet stepped inside the Manor she found no one, not a soul. It was as if the house had been untouched, the only disturbance being the obnoxiously loud music whose origins were unknown

Cautiously , Violet walked through the empty halls of the Manor, trying to find the source of the music, all while trying to suppress her urge to run and burn the place down. This was not helping her fear of ghosts. 

"Reaver?" Violet called out like a lost puppy. Her voice echoing through the Manor. Where is he? She thought to herself. 

After doing a full lap of the Manor in paranoia, Violet found herself back in the living area where the fire was roaring. 

Wandering over to it, Violet let her worries wash away as she became enthralled by the flames as they danced. 

That was until she sensed a presence behind her. 

Without thinking, she swung around and lashed out in an attempt to strike the mysterious source of energy, only to have her arm caught in a tight grip. 

Reaver. She was almost delighted to see him. 

"Oh, like it rough do you? All you had to do was ask" 

Violet couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, Reaver replied with a wolf like grin.

"you gave me a fright," Violet said while she retrieved her arm back. 

"nothing like a good scare to get the blood flowing, do you not agree?" Reaver leaned in closer. 

Violet didn't answer, she became lost in his dark orbs. 

Reaver leaned in further and it took all her might to pull away from the intimate contact, "I'm tired, I need to sleep."

"but of course, there will be plenty of time for sleep after the party."

"Reaver no, I am gonna sit out of this one."

"There is no 'sitting out' at Reaver's parties, you will go get dressed and attend, and if your a really good girl,” Reaver leaned in and whispered into her ear, “I might give you, shall we say, a hint.” Reaver leaned back out to watched her reaction.

He was not disappointed.

Violet’s face dropped before quickly being replaced with a biting look, “I thought you didn't know his exact location.” 

"Yes, well, it must have slipped my mind while I made that statement," 

Violet bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to calm her fast approaching anger," Is there anything else that may have  _ slipped your mind? _ "

“Well I am not entirely sure, Be a good girl now and run along and get changed, and I will have a long and hard think hmm?” 

Violet gave him a sharp look but upon closer inspection, Reaver saw a silent plea in her gaze. Watching as she climbed the stairs to her room he chuckled to himself. Little did she know. 

XXXXX 

Opening the door to her room, Violet let out a loud sigh, Despite the stroppy vibe that she was currently giving off, Violet was actually excited for the night. Tonight, she would play Reaver’s little game. Not a flaw would be made by her and by the end of the night, she would get her desired answers from him, one way or another. All she had to do was be Reaver’s little pet for one night, and honestly, Violet enjoyed his company most of the time, despite being a tiny bit frightened of him, he was funny, witty and hilariously charming. 

Opening her large wardrobe, Violet spotted the dress which she assumed Reaver wanted her to wear. A long, deep, red floor length dress with a v-neck line. 

Violet couldn't even pretend to hate the dress even if she wanted to. It was gorgeous with small gold roses embroidered down it, each one created with care with a ridiculous amount of detail, and the v- neckline was low enough to be flirty, teasing, but also high enough to be considered modest. 

Slipping into the dress, Violet watched as Shadow jumped upon her bed before collapsing. Walking over, she gave him a stroke and watched as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. It would have seemed that Shadow was as tired as she that night. 

With one last glance back at her sleeping companion, Violet left her room and gently shut the door, ready for the night to commence. 


	9. Knock knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, all current chapters have been improved and if you read them, I hope you like the changes I made and please tell me if you did, or if you didn’t. So now that I am satisfied with all the previous chapters, we can get on with the story. I am sorry it took such a long time but I have been really busy lately and it's been hard to find the time. However, I will try and make some time :) 
> 
> Updated: Wow, I can’t believe how fast this story was originally going! I am going through every chapter and just adding extra bits to add detail. Thats is what I think this story lacked originally, detail. Small side plots that serve to develop character further. Anyway am updating as fast as I can as I want to make this a story that I am happy with and proud of, so without rambling any more, let us continue!

**Disclaimer: Any of the character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio.**

(improved)

Chapter 9: Knock knock 

Delicately, and slowly, Violet began to step down the large marble steps swanning her way into the ballroom. For what seemed like seconds, all eyes were on her as she carefully made her way down, the room seemed to hold its breath and watched on as her and Reaver battled silently through their eyes. Violet would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the small bit of attention, in that moment she felt like a princess. Beautiful and important, but that moment ended as quickly as it began as the room was finished ogling and returned to their activities. All but one. 

Challenging each other till the very end, neither Reaver or Violet broke eye contact until face to face, “Clever girl,” Reaver patronised before snaking a hand around her waist pulling her to his side. He spun around to introduce her to his current guests. 

“Gentleman, let me introduce you to Violet, my guest of honor for tonight's little soiree,” Reaver announced while moving a few strands of hair from her face. 

Violet studied his so called guests and each of them looked...boring to say the least. Stereotypical rich men that Violet had to deal with her whole life. She did what she knew best and offered them a polite curtsey, each one nodding in approval.

“So where did you find this one Reaver?” One of the men asked taking in her full form, making Violet feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh, no where that interesting really,” Reaver shot her a side glance studying her reaction which, to his surprise, gave nothing away. 

He could tell that she had done this before. A true aristocrate girl through and through. Kept her mouth shut when required, only spoke when spoken to. No doubt she had done this her whole life. But this was only the start, he would put her to the test, and she would pass said test if she wanted her answers. Reaver chuckled internally, _ “lets just see how polite she is when their hands start wondering” _ he thought to himself. 

A bell was suddenly heard ringing which only meant one thing, dinner. 

Violet spotted the lengthy table set aside of the room, smothered with every type of food you could possibly imagine. Violets mouth watered at the mere sight, but she quickly shook off the thought of food. She needed to stay focused. 

Everyone pooled there way to the table taking their rightful place and sitting as one. 

Violet sat to the right of Reaver and and was quickly surrounded by wealthy and  _ "important" _ men all talking and laughing. 

There were a few women opposite her, and Violet would have been happy to talk to them however, the look they were giving her was not of one inviting conversation, so instead, Violet sat quietly. Unaware of Reaver watching and judging her every move and action. 

Violet was perfectly content sitting and listening to Reaver's tales as he told them with enthusiasm to the little cluster of people at the top end of the table. 

She acted sad when she should, she listened with intent when everyone else did and she laughed on cue at his stupid jokes despite not getting any sort of joy from the gesture nor the joke.

She was proud of her performance but there was one man in particular that was getting a bit too comfortable with her as his hand began creeping up her leg. 

Again, this was nothing she hadn't dealt with before, slowly, she lowered her hands under the table and placed one of hers on top of his. 

He took this as a consent from her and began to move his hand up further, until he found his hand becoming uncomfortably warm. 

After five seconds the man attempted to withdraw his hand in pain as a minor flame spell was scorching his skin but Violet kept ahold, still not satisfied that the man had learnt his lesson. 

Eventually, she realised her grip and watched as he brought it above the table to inspect, before looking at her in complete befuddlement.

Reaver watched on and chuckled at the small scene before going back to what he did best, talking about himself. 

After around thirty minutes, Violet was starting to become extremely bored, again, nothing uncommon at these parties, and it took all her might to pay attention, and she almost missed the question that a tall man shot to her. 

"So, err, Violet, you haven't spoken much, tell us, what's your story?" 

All eyes fell upon her and this time, she did not enjoy the attention. This is where the true test begun. 

"Oh well, nothing as exciting as our friend Reaver's here." Violet said quickly attempting to shrug off the question. 

Her attempts failed as the man pressed her further, "come come dear girl, your young, fit, you must have some interesting tales to tell.” 

The other men vocally agreed and Violet looked towards Reaver for a hint an answer, anything. Alas, he gave nothing away, instead, he sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and watched her squirm.

“Well...em,” Violet began rummaging through her head, not for a true memory, but for a story that would entertain them until she found one, “There was that one time…” Violet gave a coy smirk, purposely putting on an innocent look. 

“Oh...this sounds like it will be good!” The man bellowed and everyone laughed in agreement. 

“Well...I wouldn't want to kiss and tell, but me and the prince of Albion were left alone one afternoon and…” Violet gave a wink and got her desired reaction as the men wolf whistled and laughed loudly. 

Little did they know in her head Violet was recoiling at the thought of Sleeping with Ed. She shivered at the thought, Ed was a handsome man but he was like an elder brother to her. Never would she think of him in that way. 

“The prince of Albion! Well well, young Edward has been busy hasn't he. I must admit, I am a tad jealous, what a fine young man he is indeed, I only have one last question, how big?” 

Immediately after the table erupted in laughter, all while Violet squirmed yet again at the thought, but on the outside she kept her flirty demeanor, “My lord, a lady could never answer such a scandalous question,” Violet laughed along. 

“I have another question,” Reaver suddenly piped up leaning across the table towards her, “Was he bigger than me?” 

Yet again the table roared with laughter, one man practically choking on his drink, all while Violet and Reaver began another non contact battle. Violet couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips, was Reaver...jealous? Violet decided to push her luck as she silently mouthed to him over the laugh, “Much.” 

Reaver chuckled at her confidence. cute, he thought to himself. 

Violet was saved by the bell as the music began playing once again and if Violet was correct, it was time for a traditional ballroom dance. 

Reaver stood and slowly made his way over to Violet before offering her his hand, which Violet accepted smuggly before they made there way to the centre of the room. 

All of the lords and ladies followed standing in the center. The music died down and everyone took position, the lords holding their partners tight before the music began and the whole room started in sync. 

The women were like swans floating and gliding through the space as if it were a pond, and the men, were wolves, strong and mysterious as they stalked their partners. 

The dance started slow and Violet found herself lost in Reaver’s dark eyes as the dance continued. He was an amazing dancer, better than anyone she had ever seen, every step he made was strong, precise and evenly balanced, his rise and fall was beautifully executed and Violet couldn't help the small jealousy she felt.

The dance soon picked up and the women spun clockwise switching partner in the process, and then again, and then again. 

The dance became intense as passion filled the room and Violet lost herself in the moment, allowing the days stress to be swept away as she embraced the moment. 

The women switched partners one last time as they were dipped low extending their left arm finishing the dance. Violet paused before looking back to her current partner who was holding her weight. 

He was strong with chestnut hair and an emerald mask covered his face. Violet frowned, lifting her hand up to remove the mask. Her eyes doubled. 

“Ed!” she cried before he quickly covered her mouth with his hand muffling her words. He flashed her a charming smile before lifting her to an upright position. 

She gave him a swift hug, “What are you doing here?” she whispered. 

“I ask you the same question, I was looking for allies.”

“Waste of time that was I bet,” Violet spoke bitterly. 

“Too true, I assume your father brought you here?” 

Violet nodded 

Ed opened his mouth to further press her but was interrupted by a loud thud. 

Everyone's eyes turned to - what was - the doors of the mansion, only to see them lying cracked in the middle of the room. The moonlight spilled in only to be blocked by a tall figure looming in the doorway, his face covered by the shadows.

Violet spotted Reaver across the room and looked to him for an answer only to find his expression as bewildered as hers, then disbelieve crossed his face, and then, his trademark smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think the mysterious intruder is? Find out in the next chapter.... :) 


	10. New world old people

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 10: New world old people

The tall dark figure stood in the doorway of Reaver's mansion with his eye's cast to the marble floor. Violet exchanged a look of worry with Ed who in turn responded with a stern, focused stare. He too, was staring up to the anonymous figure in question. Then, the assumed to be man lifted his hand up to Reaver. 

Reaver frowned slightly, "State your name outsider," He commanded. 

The man chuckled deeply, making the whole room hum and then suddenly, powerful bolts of lighting shot from his gloved hand. Reaver's eyes widened as the force hit him, knocking him to the floor. The crowd of people all stepped back. The woman crying vocally and the men cowering not knowing what to do. The man walked towards Ed. 

"You. You are one too. I can not leave any behind. He said not to leave any. Not to leave any..."

Just as the man raised his hand to Ed, Violet stepped forward with her Will charged and force pushed him back. He merely staggered which made Violet gasp in horror.

A normal human would have been sent into wall but this man made her look weak in comparison. 

As the man recovered her and Ed watched as he charged up his lighting and both rolled out of the way, the bolt of electricity missing them both by inches 

Ed threw a fireball at him which was a successful hit and Violet summoned blades. Each one ripped through his body brutally and his blood painted the marble floor yet this man did not seemed fazed as he took each wound in his stride. 

Suddenly, the man raised his hand and wickedly sharp spikes pierced up from the ground and each one struck Violet and she fell to the floor. Hard. Her head collided with the ground leaving her dazed.

She lay still in her own blood. Helplessly, she watched as Ed, her best friend, struggled to match the man's skill. Ed charged another fireball but this time, the man rolled out the way and Ed was hit with a powerful lighting bolt which sent him flying into the wall so hard that some nearby pictures fell to the floor and smashing over his limp body slicing his skin as he slammed to the ground.

Violet watched as the man slowly approached Ed and then, her world turned dark. 

XXXXX

Stiffness plagued Violet's weak and heavy feeling body. Gradually, her version returned and she examined her surroundings. She appeared to be in a jail of some sort. The stone ground and walls brought coldness to her weak body and at the entrance, there seemed to be a mysterious blue glint. 

Violet approached it. Cautiously, she lifted her hand and tried to touch it, but as soon as her fingers grazed the mysterious force, she flew back into the stone wall. Painfully, her back scraped along some sharp rocks that were pointing out. She groaned in pain. Her whole body felt devoid of any power and she fell into a heap onto the cold floor. 

She began panicking forcing herself up yet again panting as she made her over to the force for another attempt. 

"You will never escape that way." Came a voice from seemingly nowhere. 

Violet forced herself to calm down, "Where are you? I can't see you." Violet said with a shaky voice. 

"I am in the cell right of yours." 

Violet made her way over to the wall on the right trying to look through the gaps in the rocks, "Who are you?" she asked. 

"I am John. I have been in this forsaken place for 10 years and counting." 

"What's happening? Why are we here?" Violet asked desperate for answers her panic coming through once again. 

Before Violet's questions could be answered, a very brawny guard with broad shoulders stormed his way down the narrow corridor. 

"You there," he said pointing at Violet, with a voice full of malice, "Come with me." 

The assumed spell or charm was lifted off the entrance and roughly, the guard grabbed Viola's small arm and dragged her out of the prison. Another guard dragged John out of his. 

XXXXX

After a short amount of time, they were dragged into a round, large room that had an unworldly blue tint to it. It was like nothing Violet had even seen, but it put her on edge. 

For some reason this whole building put her on edge and she couldn't explain why. She was usually good at keeping calm in situations that needed a clear mind, but on this occasion, she couldn't think straight. There had to be some sort of magic at play. 

Inspecting her surroundings further, she saw a large glass window that looked out towards the dark sea and there the same figure stood. He remained silent. 

Just then, Reaver and Ed were dragged in and they all exchanged glances.

The figure turned around and for the first time, Violet got a further look at his face and was horrified at what she saw. 

He had no eyes, just white glowing holes that took their place. His head was overtaken with large red spikes that grew from his scalp and he was deathly pale. 

"I, am the Commandant, and I work for Lord Lucien. I was given the task to find and destroy all the heroes, and here you all stand."

Reaver sniggered "Lord Lucien has not been on these soils for at least 50 years." 

"Silence!" The Commandant snapped. 

Slowly, he made his way over to Ed, "We will start with you." 

He drew his hand up slowly placing it against Ed’s now sweating forehead. Violet watched as Ed closed his eyes in anticipation and she looked away tears threatening to spill. 

However, he paused, they all became aware of a tapping noise in the distance. It got louder and louder and then Shadow peeked his head around the corner.

The Commandant glanced at the dog and walked towards him expressionless. Shadow started growling before suddenly leaping at the Commandant sending him to the floor then jumped over him pelting towards his mistress. Some of the guards began shooting but skilfully, Shadow dodged the bullets before leaping at one of them. He screamed as his flesh was torn off, this gave the heroes time to join the fight. 

Violet, Ed and John charged up their will while Reaver retrieved a sword from one of the fallen guards. 

The very broad and strong guards fired and struck the heroes but they were no match. Ed used blades and Violet used ice and without too much effort, the guards were brought down and all was left was the commandant. John managed to hit him with fire but the commandant struck him with a powerful lighting spell which made him fall in agony. Reaver-now with gun in hand- Shot at a distance while Violet at Ed threw every spell they could muster at him. 

Violet landed a particularly strong ice spell and anger shot through him as he practically teleported over to her moving at the speed of light. Grabbing her throat in one large hand, he lifted her off the ground choking her in the process. 

“You...must...die” The commandant shouted as he slammed her back down into the floor, “I cannot fail-” His words were cut short as Ed hit him with one last blades spell. 

Violet watched as his white eyes began to turn black. A large spike was lodged through the back of his head coming out through his mouth inches away from her face, the blood dripped of it and onto forehead as he began to fall on top of her. 

Quickly, Violet threw her head out of the way to avoid the same bloody death and the commandant and he landed in a heap on her broken body.

Moaning in pain, Violet heaved the large man off of her. Standing on shaky feet, Violet saw Ed crouched down next to John. 

“You alright?”Ed asked the man. 

“My leg,” The man grunted in pain, “I think it’s broke,” 

“Violet, help me,” Ed instructed as he put an arm around John to help him up, Violet mimicked him. 

“Don't worry, we will get you out of here,” Ed comforted as they began to limp out of the tall evil building.


	11. The long road to recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have not written in a while. I don’t know why but something has made me want to finish this story. I have had to re-read and edit all my other chapters which took me three days and I am now ready to continue. So without further delay, let's continue.

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

(Improved)

Chapter 11: The long road to recovery

Violet sat by fire almost hypnotised by the flames. A few hours had passed since the battle between them and the commandant. Deep wounds where now stitched but still ached when she moved. A never ending migraine attacked her head. Violets body begged for rest but she could not. Thoughts of her father plagued her mind. 

Violet did not understand why it meant so much to her. She had lived without him for this long. Why was she so desperate to find him now? Violet hugged the red blanket that draped around her shoulders more tightly in an attempt to comfort herself. 

"Violet?" 

A hand was placed on her back which made her jumped with fright, "Ed....a little warning next time..." She sighed. 

"How you doing?" 

Violets eyes began to tear up but she refused to let one escape her eye.

"Ok." Was her very short and morbid response. 

Ed gave her a sympathetic look before joining her on the floor putting an arm around her shoulders. Violet sat still for a moment before throwing her hands around his waist and embracing him tightly. He winced quietly due to the bruises that she was applying pressure to but he did not speak of it but instead, returned the hug. 

"I just want to know who he is Ed." Her voice trembled as she spoke, "I just want to know who my father is, and back at the spire I was so scared… I thought...I thought" Violet trailed off as tears overtook her words. 

"I know...I know," He said holding her even tighter, "But we are all OK now and tomorrow I will help you look for him. I promise not to leave until we find him."

"But what about the revolution you were planning?"

"That will just have to wait." He said placing his chin on her head. Distressed by seeing his friend in such a way. 

Ed sat and cradled Violet until she cried herself to sleep. Gently, he lay her next to the fire and placed a blanket over her. He hated seeing his best friend so upset and decided to get some answers from Reaver. 

XXXXX

Marching his way to to Reaver's quarters, Ed burst the door open and soon after, he realised in doing so, was a terrible mistake.

"Aaaaaa, if isn't the future king of Albion himself. Please your highness, do come and join us." 

The two women either side him giggled. 

Ed turned his head the other way and put his hand up in an attempt to remove the sight that he was so unfortunate to witness. "For Avos sake Reaver. We have only been back for a few hours and you are already bedding the towns whores?" Ed struggled to hide his anger. 

"Well, fighting the commandant was very...stressful and one must relax after such a threatening situation has occurred." 

The two women giggled again, further pushing Ed’s patience's. 

"Do you know how hurt Violet is because she wants to find her father? Do you know how scared she was back at the spire?" Ed's anger took over as he stepped forward, his voice raising. 

"Awww is the petit oiseau low in spirits? Send her up. I will deal with her personally." Reaver almost growled.

Ed repulsed at Reaver's words. "Ladies, Would you excuse us please?" Ed turned to the two woman cuddled up to Reaver, forcing himself to stay civil. 

Pouting, they gathered their belongings and left. Reaver stood from the bed topless (but to Ed's delight he had pants on) and made his way to his wardrobe. He pulled out a white shirt and began putting it on deliberately slow leaving it unbuttoned.

Ed was able to see that Reaver also took quite the beating in the battle between Commandant. Bruises and stitches were scattered around his-admittedly toned-stomach. Reaver then wandered over to his desk and sat down on the plush seat before throwing his feet atop of it. 

"Enlighten me Edward. What is it you require?" Reaver asked as he slipped a pipe in between his perfectly white teeth and lit it. 

"Do you really know where Violet's father is?"

"I have already stated this to Violet herself, I am aware that he is on this island, however I am not entirely sure of his exact position." Reaver spoke as he blew out a cloud of smoke from his nose. 

Ed coughed, shutting his eyes as the smoke polluted the air, "You know nothing more?"

Upon looking up, Reaver was towering over him, uncomfortably close. 

Leaning down, Reaver blew another cloud of smoke in Ed's face, "why does nobody take my word?" he whispered to Ed, heartbreak in his voice, "I'm not that bad...am I?" 

Ed decided to play his little game making the calculated decision that it would get him further than confrontation. 

Ed leaned in closer their bodies now pressed together, "Reaver you are very bad…now, answer my questions, otherwise as the Prince and future King, I will have to invent a suitable punishment for you." 

A deep growl escaped Reaver, "well let me think...have you tried asking the other hero across the hall, or did you just want to come see me?" 

"Wow...did you really just give a piece of advice Reaver?" Ed flashed him a charming smile now backing away. 

Raver smirked and blew more smoke in Ed's direction, "Only when I am in a good mood." 

Ed shook his head slightly as he left Reaver's room. 

Reaver was quite shocked after that small, intense encounter with the Edward. What a naughty Prince he was indeed he chuckled to himself as he let his body fall upon his bed. 

Resting his hands behind his head, Reaver let his eyes fall closed and let his dark fantasies play out in his wicked head. 

XXXXX

Ed shook his head is disbelief. 

After experiencing first hand Reavers charms, he could see why so many women swooned over him. Something about those eye and smile were intoxicating. Ed shook the thought. 

He decided to ask the other Hero in the morning when Violet could be there instead of going behind her back. 

He dragged his feet back to the where Violet was and lifted her onto the nearby couch. Ed took his space on the floor next to the fire. Even though lying on the floor was extremely painful on his bruised waist, he managed to let his own mind shut down. 


	12. Questions, questions

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studios **

(improved)

Chapter 12: Questions, questions 

Steadily, Violets eyelids began to twitch until finally opening. Sunlight spilled through the windows attacking her sensitive eyes. 

Violet's aching body strained to lift itself but eventually it succeeded. She sat on the couch alone lost in thought. Still wondering if what happened was reality, or a dream. 

She soon got her answer as she began to stand and her stomach erupted with a sharp stinging sensation. Carefully, she began to lift up her blood stained shirt and saw numerous stitches running up her pale stomach. 

Violet gritted her teeth closing her eyes waiting for the pain to pass. 

She became aware of a pair of hands snaking their way around her until they met her wounded stomach, gently, they traced each stitch, soothing the pain. 

Violet began to relax as the pain melted away. 

Violet nearly fell asleep standing as these seemingly magic hands soothed her aches, until they turned evil and pressed upon one of her stitches. 

Violets eyes shot open tugging her shirt down and turning around to see Reaver's smug face. 

“You bastard…” Violet moaned as she leaned over hugging her stomach that now felt two times worse, “I hate you,” Violet whimpered. 

“Aww, you don't mean that,” Reaver cooed. 

Violet stood up properly still wincing in pain, “Where’s Ed?”

As if he was listing, Ed entered the mansion through the front doors.

"Violet! How are you feeling?" Ed asked making his way over to her. 

"Better than last night. Still a bit sore though." Violet said while glaring at Reaver. 

"As tantalising as this conversation is, I have some rather personal matters to deal with, do try to leave the mansion in tact for my return." Reaver said as he began to make his way to the main doors. 

"wait! When will you be back?" Violet called out to him. 

Reaver paused and spun on his heel to face her "do not worry my dear, I shall be back before dark, then I'm all yours." with a wink Reaver grabbed the mansion door and shut both as we walked out.

Violet rolled her eyes before turning to Ed. 

"Where have you been?" Violet asked curiously. 

"For a walk. I couldn't really sleep to be honest" Ed scratched his head nervously. 

It was only then that Violet noticed how exhausted Ed was looked, dark bags hung under his eyes and he looked paler than normal. He must have had a rough night last night Violet thought to herself.

"Oh, and I was thinking, maybe we should pay that other hero a visit. He likely lives in Bloodstone, perhaps he knows your farther or came across his name?"

"He told me he had been imprisoned by the commandant for most of his life...but I suppose we have no other leads." Violet agreed despite her lack of enthusiasm. 

XXXXX

Violet and Ed walked to the other heroes room and stopped outside of the door. The man inside could give her the answers about her farther. Her childhood could be only few steps away. Or, awaiting her could be only more disappointment.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked slightly bending down to her height. 

"I am just nervous. I really hope he has answers..." 

"I know," Ed put an arm around her and squeezed her tightly, "Are you ready?" 

"Ready."

Violet and Ed entered the room and saw the Hero lying on the bed reading the newspaper. Drawing his eyes away from the paper, he gestured for them to take a seat and smiled at them both. 

"You said your name was John, right?" Violet asked while taking a seat next to his bed. 

"Indeed. How can I help you today?" He asked, setting the newspaper on the bedside table. 

"Well, its about my farther. As you are aware, I am looking for him and I was hoping you may have some information to spare." Violet asked looking to Ed for support which he gave her in a warm smile. 

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. Please, ask away."

Violet let out a nervous laugh, "Ok, first one, do you recognise the surname Barker?" 

John mumbled the word over and over "Baker…. I can't say I do…" 

"OK, since living here has anyone ever moved to Bloodstone, a man, perhaps out of place, wealthy." 

"Plenty have moved in and out of Bloodstone but I can't say any in particular have stuck out…" 

Violet was about to give up hope until John continued "apart from that one man….wait…he didn't go by the name Barker…that's because everyone called him Brush." John spoke to himself. 

Violet's hope was rekindled as John continued his thought, "Brush? Who's Brush?" Violet pleaded. 

"That's what everyone called him, he used to come by the brothel when I was a lad and for the longest time I thought that was his real name, until one day, I got nosy and looked in the brothel logbook, and his name was wrote Barker and then next to it in brackets Brush." 

"why did they call him Brush?" Violet asked curiously. 

"Because he used to paint the most amazing pictures. He would spend months sometimes even years on a single painting."

Violet looked up to Ed and he looked back. "Does that brothel logbook still exist?" Ed asked. 

"Well....I assume so...why would they get rid of it?" 

"Thank you, thank you so much. Ed, tomorrow you and I are going to go to that brothel and hunt through every logbook they have." 

"You bet we are. Thank you so much for your help John and I hope your leg gets better soon." 

"Don’t mention it." John said as Violet and Ed headed towards the door. 

Violet was so over joyed. Could her search really be over? Or had it just begun? 


	13. The magic touch

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studios. **

(Improved)

Chapter 13: The magic touch 

"You have got to be kidding me..." Violet moaned while looking up at never ending shelves of record logs and files. Some stacked so high she could even reach them. 

"What can I say, there a lot of lonely men in Bloodstone...and women now I think about it..." The brothel owner trailed off scratching his head. 

Violet looked at Ed and he returned the intense stare. 

"Don’t get disheartened yet." He said as if reading Violet's mind. 

Violet remained silent and made her way over to a random shelf and Ed did the same.

XXXX

"Its been 8 hours of searching and we have still not found a thing!" Violet almost screamed as she slammed down another useless logbook down onto the damp floor. 

"Come on Violet, we are nearly halfway now," Ed attempted to comfort but failed to do so. 

"It seems you are in need of my assistance. Am I correct?" Reaver stood in the doorway with his usual smirk plastered over his face. 

Violet gave him a bitter look, she did not have the patience to deal with his narcissistic and self absorbent remarks. Violet's hand twitched as she resisted the urge to throw the useless logbook at his smug self. 

"No Reaver. We are absolutely fine without you. In fact, we were better than fine, we were fantastic." Violet said through gritted teeth.

Reaver chuckled before gliding down the steep steps into the dark icy room. 

Wordlessly, he paced towards the bookshelves and analysed each one carefully. Violet and Ed watched his very move until finally, he stopped in front of one of the shelves. Placing one gloved finger at the beginning, he glided it along the dusty logbooks and stopped at one near the middle. Slowly, he lifted it out and flicked through the pages and stopped at one. He waved the book at Violet who's eyes never left his.

"Brush A. K. A. Antony Barker. Aged 37. Well, well, he seemed to come here quite regularly." Reaver read out loud. 

"What! How...but you just...and we..." Violet stuttered in disbelief.

"What can I say my dear. I have a magic touch. I can show you some time if that’s what you desire?" 

Violet turned to Ed. "We have been searching for 8 hours and that smug bastard comes in for 1 minute and finds the correct logbook, how does that work?" 

"Don’t look at me. I don’t know how he did it." 

Violet marched up to him and snatched the book from his hands. With numb fingers, Violet looked down at the page and confirmed that Reaver did indeed find the correct logbook. 

As Violet read through the page bitterly Ed mouthed over to Reaver silently "how did you do it?" 

Reaver offered him nothing but a subtle double tap on the nose. 

"Let's take it to the brothel owner. Maybe he knew him." Violet announced making Ed jump as she began climbing the steps. 

"She's scary when she’s angry," Ed muttered as he and Reaver followed her up. 

XXXXX

The warmth from the room hit her freezing body and she was not sure whether the warmth was a nice warmth, or an uncomfortable one; after all, she was in a brothel. Smoke polluted the air as she attempted to search for the owner. Eventually, she found him standing by a table full of girls that were severely under-dressed. Determined, she walked up the owner and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gave her a very strange stare. As if undressing her with his eyes. It was clear that liquor was taking over his disturbed mind. 

"Brush, A.K.A. Antony Barker. Aged 37. What do you know of him. I believe that he was a regular here yes?"

The man gave her a puzzled look before realisation took over his features.

"Aaaaaaa. Me old mate Antony....so sad he left..." He slurred nearly falling over as he clutched to the table with unsteady hands. 

“left? Where did he go?" Violet asked desperately. 

"This is a lot of information am given...why don't you persuade me to tell ya?" He started leaning into Violet practically falling into her. 

"Hmmm...ok...." Violet spoke before kneeing him painfully in the crotch. 

Honestly, an overreaction, this Violet knew, but even she was human and although she tried her best, she was not perfect and needed to take out her built up anger on someone. The man in front of her was just unfortunate to have been the sacrifice. 

He stumbled back in pain before standing to his full height again, "Why....come here you bitch..."

The man charged forward and Violet stepped aside pushing him and watched as he slammed into another extremely intoxicated man who in return, punched him in the face.

Soon enough, the whole brothel erupted into a violent frenzy. With Violet’s anger now selfishly demised, she avoided the brawls and found Ed and Reaver. She grabbed Ed by the arm and led him out of the brothel with Reaver trailing behind while shooting a few drunks on the way out.

XXXXX

"For the love of Avo Violet. All you had to do was to enquire about your father." Ed sighed as they made their way back to Reaver's mansion.

"Antony moved to Aurora a few years ago. Said that Bloodstone was 'too grim' and the woman were too ugly for his liking I must say I do agree." Reaver stated as he quickened his pace to overtake them. 

Violet stopped dead in her tracks, her anger returning as she stared at Reaver in disbelief. "My dear Reaver, why didn't you tell me this before I spoke to the brothel owner?" Violet said keeping her voice as calm as she could.

Reaver stopped and turned to face her, "Because, My dear, dear Violet, you did not give me a chance. Had you asked me nicely before storming off, I could have told you the answers you so desired and saved the commotion. However, that was rather amusing to watch." Reaver returned forward and once again, they all began to walk up the steep hill to Bloodstone mansion. 

Silent, hateful eyes stared at the back of Reaver’s head, this time, not from Violet, but from Ed. He had been lied to. Ed was a fool to believe Reaver when he claimed to know nothing more about Violet father. Ed began an eternal debate as to whether to confront Reaver. Perhaps it was best to ignore and move on. After all. he knew there was only one way he and Violet were going to get to Aurora and that involved a certain ex-pirate turned businessman. 


	14. In the seas again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I haven’t updated or even read this in a few years, but I feel like I need to complete this story for myself if for nobody else. So here I am again, let's continue the story after so many years! 😊 

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studios. **

(Improved)

Chapter 14: On the seas again 

So there Violet was, standing on the docks of Bloodstone ready for yet again another boat trip to the unknown only this one was going to be slightly longer as Aurora was an isolated island, miles from the green lands of Albion. This time however, her loyal friend Ed would not be joining her. 

“Are you sure you can’t come?” Violet spoke in quiet voice as she embraced her close friend. 

“I wish I could, but things have gone from bad to worse back at the kingdom. I have to go back home, the people need me there, Albion needs me there. I cannot abandon them, I hope you understand.” Ed spoke humbly.

Violet nodded withdrawing, looking at her friend with sad but understanding eyes, “I guess this is goodbye then.” 

“Hey, nobodies dying!” Ed laughed, and Violet forced a smile. Ed suddenly took her shoulder and brought her close to him as he whispered in her ear “Good luck out there, keep safe and never give up hope.” 

Violet nodded, with a similar determined look in her eye and departed to her ship with Shadow trotting beside her, “Hey Ed,” Violet called back as she turned around, Ed gave her his attention, “When I get back, you better be on that throne,” She smiled down at him as the ship began to depart. 

“But of course, on the throne and awaiting patiently for thoust fairest queen,” Ed winked back at her. 

A small chuckle escaped Violet’s lips, “In your dreams!” she shouted back as the sea began to slowly tear them apart from each other. 

Ed smiled and watched her disappear, “Please Avo, watch over her.” He pleaded silently before starting his own adventure. 

XXXXX

  
  


Once again, Violet watched as the small island was swallowed up by the distance. 

Violet was nervous about travelling to Aurora. She had never been and only knew of the great distance that one must travel in order to get there. Admittedly, she was intrigued. It sounded...different. 

“Violet!” A small voice squealed trampling over her thoughts, that person was immediately forgiven however, as she turned around realising who it was. 

“Toby!” Violet cried holding her arms out as she watched the young boy come sprinting over to her.

Violet picked him up spinning him around joyfully as she embraced him tightly, Toby let out a laugh.

“I missed you!” Toby whined playfully as Violet returned him to his feet, “Come with me! You can help me peel potatoes for the chef!” 

“Oh joy,” Violet said sarcastically in an enthusiastic voice despite knowing the young boy would not pick up on it. 

Nevertheless, Violet smiled as Toby took her by the hand and began practically running to the kitchen. Oh, how she had missed these small innocent moments. 

XXXXX

Sore hands shook violently as Violet held them up for inspection only to hear them scream in protest at the sudden movement. Four hours it took her and Toby to peel potatoes. Four hours. Violet shook her head at the ridiculous scenario wincing as she pushed her door open leaving a sleeping Shadow and Toby, all curled up in her bed once more. 

Heading up to the top of the deck Violet felt the breeze kiss her skin and quickened her pace wanting to feel the sensation for a second time. Her wish was granted as she finally made it above deck and took in the view of the stars watching over them. 

She stood there for a while, taking in the beauty of nature before taking in the beauty of the flesh as she began to silently admired Reaver. Watching as he once again took control of the ship, looking like a true Pirate king as he held the wheel in his hands. 

Hesitantly, Violet began to approach him, noticing now she was closer that his eyes were shut. He looked peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping, which explains why she got a fright when they snapped open, staring into her soul. 

She held that small intense moment for a bit longer before asking curiously, “So, what is Aurora like?” 

Reaver chuckled darkly “Oh where to begin! The weather is hot, the women are exotically beautiful, and the wine is to die for. Need I say more?” 

Violet groaned “I hate the heat,” she moaned quietly. 

“That’s a pity since Aurora _ is _ a city in the middle of a desert.” Reaver chuckled. 

“And you are sure my father is there?” 

“Positively sure my dear” Reaver answered dramatically. 

Violet shook her head, a small and unexpected wave of sadness once again coming over her as she spoke of her father. Determined to push it to the back of her mind, Violet quickly changed the subject “So I didn’t know you sailed the seas.” 

“Ah yes, sailing the open seas, takes me back to my younger more adventurous days.” Reaver spoke reminiscently. 

“Is it hard... sailing I mean?” Violet corrected noticing the smirk forming on Reaver's face at her unintended innuendo. 

Reaver raised an eyebrow amused by her inquisitive nature, “Depends.” 

“Can I have a go?” Violet asked in a childlike manner as she raced up to the helm and grabbed it with eager hands. 

Reaver gave her a confused look as he approached her from behind. He towered over her as he took her hands and placed them in the correct position. Slowly, he turned the wheel with her hands under his. Violet let out a small smile as the ship turned slightly to the right. 

“Man, I would love to have my own ship,” 

Reaver chuckled as he stepped closer and rested his chin upon Violet’s head, “Yes, well, we can’t all be as rich as me” 

“I hate you sometimes you know that?” 

“And what of the times you don’t hate me,” Reaver whispered in that silky voice of his as his hands glided down her arms resting on her hips. 

Violet smirked, “Well, those others time I simply put up with you,” Violet whispered teasingly back. 

But, just like light being turned off, Violet suddenly switched, understanding her actions and experiencing an overwhelming amount of sickness and betrayal. No, this was wrong, she could not become involved with his man. 

Reaver’s hands began to wander further before she put her hand over his, “Stop,” but he didn't and that feeling of nausea did not got away, “Reaver, let go…I mean it.”

With slight hesitation, Reaver finally released his grip and Violet staggered to the opposite side of the wheel to escape him, her eyes briefly met his, but she could not bring herself to hold his gaze as it frightened her to do so. Instead, she cast her head downwards and hurried past him to her room. Dark eyes lingered upon her making her quicken her pace. 

Reaver watched as she left a dark twisted smirk danced across his face as he turned and once more, took the wheel in his grip. 


	15. Heatwave

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise I do not own, all credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 15: Heatwave

Gone was Violet’s tight corset as it was flung across the room, she tore at her pants to craft them into shorts and her boots were also disregarded altogether. Her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her bra that was fitted for physical activities and sweat clung to her skin. Violet groaned loudly as the humid air hugged her entire body and refused to let go, suffocating her. Frustrated, she sat up in her bed and stormed over to the cabinet in the room and grabbed a hair tie and that lay atop of it. She flung her hair up into an extremely messy bun in attempted to free her neck of her lengthy locks. 

Violet left her room and proceeded to the deck of the ship. “We must be close now” Violet whined to Reaver as he stared into his spyglass, looking into the distance. 

“What’s the matter?” Violet asked as she attempted to spot what Reaver was fixated on. 

“Pirates,” Reaver murmured, as he handed the spyglass to Violet. 

Taking it, Violet placed it to her eye to see a ship matching theirs in size sailing towards them. A small amount of panic began to build inside of her as her mind became flooded with dark tales and stories. 

“What are we going to do? They could be a threat to us.” Violet asked, still spying on the ship in the distance. 

Reaver chuckled taking out his infamous gun, loading it up casually with a single bullet as he spoke, “Don't insult me my dear.” 

Violet peered at Reaver puzzlingly watching as he aimed his gun into the distance supposedly at the ship, but there was no way he could make the shot…

Violet fixed her eye upon the spyglass once more, watching intently. She could almost hear the concentration as Reaver aimed, and then fired. 

A second later, Violet watched as the captain of the ship dropped like a fly, nothing more than an irritating fly. 

Violets jaw dropped as she watched the chaos ensued upon the ship, crew-mates lost and confused as there captain quite literally dropped down dead. She watched as one of the younger crew-mates on board began to raise the flag signalling surrender. 

Violet turned to face Reaver, still in disbelief, Reaver smirked using his index finger to push her chin up closing her mouth, “How did you do that?” Violet asked in a voice full of wonder. 

Reaver shrugged, “Same way you summon the elements I suppose.” 

His sentence confirmed what Violet had suspect all along, “Your a-” 

“A hero, yes, such a dated term, seems your not the only one that likes to keep secrets,” Reaver winked. 

A smirk spread upon Violets lips, “Your gonna have to teach me how to do that one day,” 

XXXXX

  
  


The ship came to a gradual stop which indicated that they had arrived. Violet stepped out of her room once more with a very hot and panting Shadow following weakly behind her. 

Reaver too was apparently feeling the heat as he stood only wearing his thin shirt, pants and boots. Even his hat had been disregarded revealing his perfectly styled hair. 

“This is Aurora?” Violet asked confused as she stared into the vast landscape of nothingness. Sand and rock, that was all she could see, no civilisation, no buildings, nothing, just sand and rock. 

“Not quite,” Reaver joined her, “You see, Aurora is only a small island with one port, unfortunately said port is an hours walk from the main city.” 

Violet groaned for what felt like the hundredth time, “Well what are we going to do? We can't make the journey tonight, the sun is already setting,” Violet began to throw problems in the way. 

“Now, now, let's not lose our heads,” Reaver spoke through gritted teeth, “I know of a cave not far from here that can provide us with shelter for the night.” 

“Or,” Violet spoke as she began to turn around, “We could not go through that unpleasant experience and sleep on the-” Violet watched as the ship began gently floating away from them and a chill was sent through her as she began to question Reaver's true intention, “ship…” Violet finished her sentence quietly. 

She spotted Toby at the back or the ship waving to her enthusiastically which sent a rush of sadness through her, forcing a smile, she waved back. 

“How adorable,” Reaver said sarcastically from behind her. 

“Where are they going?”

“On a small mission but important mission that I sent them on,” Reaver spoke dismissively, 

“Important enough that they have to leave this second?” Violet asked sceptical.

“I deemed it so, yes, now, shall we,” Reaver gestured froward. 

With a sigh Violet gave up, “Lead the way I suppose,” she huffed. 

Reaver rolled his eyes, her little mood swings beginning to agitate him. 

Violet dragged her feet as she followed behind Reaver like a petulant child. In all honesty, she knew that she was acting like a spoilt brat, but nerves were getting to her as her answers became closer and more reachable than ever before.

Looking up, Violet spotted the cave that Reaver had mentioned. 

It was enormous with ancient drawings and symbols carved all around it, these symbols, for whatever reason made Violet feel uneasy, unwelcome, the foreign tongue which they had been written in attempted to scare off any wanders that stumbled upon it, and Violet left compelled to heed said warnings. 

So Violet stopped walking and watched as Reaver proceeded, “Reaver,” Violet spoke in a quiet voice, as he didn't seem to notice her, she watched as he stopped and sighed, yet refused to face her. 

“Yes dear?” He answered sarcastically. 

“I don't think this is a good idea…” Violet said unable to keep still on her feet. 

This caught Reaver attention and he slowly turned to face her, "Why? What's the matter?" Reaver asked smugly knowing full well that fear was causing her stalling. 

"I…I'm scared of the dark…" Violet continued to fidgeted. 

Reaver smirked and began to walk towards her, "come come now, you have your will," he said as he snaked an arm around to her back leading her towards the cave as he held her against him, "now, raise that hand of yours and summon a fire spell so we can see," as Reaver spoke, gently, he began to lift her arm. Violet obeyed and summoned fire causing flames to dance above her hand. 

"Good girl," Reaver cooed, "now come on, I am right here beside you." Reaver placed a small peck on her temple before they were both swallowed by the darkness. 

XXXXX

Violet’s eyes snapped open, at first confused by her surroundings until the days events became clear. Heavy lidded eyes battled with the dark and a small amount of fear washed over Violet as her fear of the dark failed to leave her as a child. 

A sharp sudden pain in her back caused her to shift her position. Turns out caves are not the best of beds. Sharp rocks below scraped her meancengly as though they had their own hidden agenda. 

Violet reached a hand out in front of her until her fingertips gently brushed the thin material of Reaver’s shirt. As much as she hated to admit it, Violet for once was grateful of Reaver presence. Violet’s eyes scanned the small area until they landed on the barrel in the corner, she stared, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. 

Sitting atop of the barrel was a small childlike figure. Its legs were swaying gently and in its hands, held a shining blade that it turned over and over again.

Violet’s heartbeat quickened, and she reached out for Reaver once more for comfort. She tore her eyes away from the creature, praying to all the gods that it was a trick of her mind. She looked back only to find it staring at her with a red smile carved into its face, blood pouring down it’s body dripping onto the floor and then suddenly, the creature twisted its neck until it snapped. The sound echoed around the room making Violet cringe. 

She didn’t make a sound, she couldn’t, fear had taken control of her actions as her hands reached out for Reaver and she hugged him tight, her face buried in the crook of his neck. 

Reaver’s eyes opened confused by the sudden close contact. His lips twisted into a smile and his eyes slid back shut as he felt Violet in his arms. 

“All you have to do is ask mon chere, I mean, I am a little tired, but I’ll comply.” Reaver mumbled tiredly. 

“Reaver…am scared.” Violet trembled, she shook in his arms and she held onto him so tight she thought she would suffocate him. 

“Awwww, not to fear, Reaver is here to protect you.” Reaver spoke smuggle as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him while petting her hair. 

Violet peaked above Reaver to check if the figure remained but, to Violet’s relief, it had vanished. Violet tucked her head further into Reaver’s neck and forced herself to sleep. 


	16. Father?

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise I do not own, all credit goes to Lionhead Studio**

(Improved)

Chapter 16: Father? 

Violet awoke still cuddling Reaver, gently she lifted the unconscious arms of the sleeping hero and stood to her full height. Stretching, she walked over to Shadow who was lying happily at the other side of the room. She smiled at her fellow companion and sat down next to him stroking his fur lovingly.

“Have a good sleep boy?” She asked idly. 

Shadow looked up to her before rolling onto his stomach, Violet laughed lightly in response. 

“Morning” She heard the voice from behind her speak. 

“Ok here’s the deal Reaver, if you pretend that last night didn’t happen, I will give you a free foot massage deal?” 

Reaver laughed “Hmmm, tempting…deal, but may I ask why I was blessed with the sudden close contact, not that I object or anything.” 

Violet stood thoughtful “I just had a nightmare, I don’t want to talk about it.” Violet decided against telling Reaver what she really saw, “Anyway, do you know where my father is?” 

“Yes, I believe I do,” Reaver said sounding bored. 

“Then what we are waiting for? Let’s go!” 

XXXXX

After an hour - though it felt like several - Violet squinted as she spotted large rocks chipped and shaped into a mixture of large and small buildings, all clustered together creating a stone city named Aurora. 

"is that it? Is that Aurora?" Violet asked picking up her pacing now walking beside Reaver. 

"Indeed it is." Reaver spoke giving her an amused side glance at her childlike nature. 

"It looks amazing, like nothing I have ever seen," Violet said as they neared the small town. 

"Tis a small beauty, is it not?" 

"You can say that again." Violet spoke as the city enticed her in. 

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


Upon entering the small town, Violet became lost in her own world as she watched the locals go about their day to day business. Men buying and selling exotic good that Violet had never laid eyes upon, children playing games that Violet never knew existed and women gathered in groups talking and gossiping in their native tongue, the words dancing in the air only heightened by their thick accent. 

It was then that Violet’s feet began to move on their own, as if in a trance when she smelled an unknown spice that made her mouth tingle. Obeying her feet, Violet found herself outside the local bakery and began to watch the bakers as they worked. 

Reaver watched as Violet ran around the village like women who had never seen the outside world. Well in a way, she hadn't, Reaver began to ponder to himself. Trapped in her privileged life at Millfields, Violet never experienced a different culture, a different way of looking at life. Reaver shivered at the thought. 

Shaking off that small fear, Reaver began to concentrate before pulling out the correct directions from the depths of his mind and began walking to their destination. 

Noticing this, Violet once again returned to Reaver side, walking alongside him shadow following at her feet.

It wasn't long before the two heroes arrived at a house that was palace like in size. It had appeared that Violet's father was just as rich as her mother was back at Millfields. 

Climbing the large steps to the house, they finally arrived at the large wooden doors. Violet took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. 

Reaver gave her a strange look which Violet caught out of the corner of her eye, “Oh shut up,” Violet said without breaking eye contact with the large door in front of her. Reaver smirked as he proceeded to knock on the door. 

After a few seconds, the door opened and a small boy with black shaggy hair peeked around the frame and looked them over with curious eyes, then, a flicker of recognition as he looked toward Reaver. 

“Reaver!” the boy squealed as he flung open the door and threw his tiny arms around him. 

“Ugh, yes, yes, I know I am a treasure to behold but please remove your grubby hands from my presence.” Reaver spoke through gritted teeth as he attempted to shake the boy off him. 

“Where’s your uncle?” Reaver demanded. 

“He’s in the living room, are you going to stay with us again? Are you, are you, are you, are you?” The boy asked enthusiastically. 

Reaver eyed the boy “Perhaps.” He spoke after a long pause, “Come.” He addressed Violet who nearly staggered back in shock.

The boy was clearly very happy to see Reaver which was a wonder in itself but more importantly, Reaver referred to the boy’s father as uncle, that would make this boy her cousin. A warm feeling spread through her which she quickly extinguished not wanting to get her hopes up until she had some official answers.

XXXXX

Upon entering the house, a cool breeze embraced Violet which she happily accepted. The inside of the house was exactly how she imagined Bowerstone’s castle's interior to look. Bold, proud and unashamedly wealthy. 

The little boys feet tapped off into the distance as Violet and Reaver watched him run off into one of the many halls. 

They began to follow but on the way, Violet became aware of loud voices, more specifically, shouting. As they continued their way down one of the halls ways, it appeared Violet had found the source of the commotion as she peeked around one of the door frames in the hall. 

Inside, Violet saw a young woman on her knees, she appeared to be begging to a large man that towered over her, the woman was hysterical as she spoke hastily in her foreign tongue, the words pouring out of her mouth between sobs. The man did not appear to be moved, and this was confirmed when he proceeded to lift his hand and slap the poor woman so hard that she fell onto her stomach.

Violet eyes, met her teary ones and the woman begged for her help through her gaze, Violet complied and stepped through the door. The man's gaze met Violet’s but the moment didn't last as she felt a sharp tug on her arm. 

Violet’s back hit against Reavers chest as he held her there by her arms. Leaning forward, Reaver grabbed the handle of the door, “Please, as you were.” He spoke to the man, with a small nod. 

The man gave a chilling smile before Reaver proceeded to shut the door carefully. Violet eyes met the woman’s once more, only to see new tears pouring down her face as the door shut completely.

Violet threw herself away from Reaver giving him a cold look, “What are you doing? We can’t leave her with him!” Violet whisper - shouted. 

Reaver grabbed her arm once more, pulling her close to him as he whispered in her ear, “Listen, your not in Albion anymore, remember that.” 

Violet watched as he turned and continued to walk down the corridor. She was conflicted. With a heavy heart and a plea of forgiveness to the Gods, Violet followed after Reaver, trying desperately to drain out the screams that proceeded to echo down the hall. 

Violet caught sight of the boy throwing open one of the doors on the left and Violet’s ears were attacked with loud happy screams from children. A small group of five children were gathered around a man who appeared to be telling some kind of tale. 

He was expressive physically as he acted out his presumed tale and varied his pitch keeping the small children engaged. Their inquisitive eyes stared up to him in admiration and anticipation until his eyes fell upon Reaver and Violet, interrupting his story. 

Suddenly, the man stopped and stood to his full height - much to the displeasure of the children which he muttered a small apology to - and walked over to them slowly. A smile spread across his lips as he looked toward Reaver and he embraced him. “Reaver!” The man said happily. 

Violet’s gaze however, became fixed on a group of women at the far side of the room, all similarly dressed, she began to wonder whether they were as poorly treated as the other women she had encountered. 

Violet finally studied the man in front of her. He was very tall and muscular, his job must have evolved physical activity. Black hair was covered and styled with clear gel, he also had facial hair, just a small bit of stubble that seemed to be well groomed. His eyes where dark and Violet could only assume they were black and his skin was lightly tanned. 

His dark eyes suddenly turned to her green ones, he looked away feeling awkward. 

“And who is this?” He spoke gently. 

Violet raised her eyes to meet his, “you really don’t know ?” Violet said with a heavy heart. 

The man’s eyes suddenly grew wide and a small amount of terror could be seen in them, slowly, he backed away eyes still fives upon Violet. No words were exchanged for their eyes carried the conversation. After what seemed like an eternity, the man approached her once more. 

He held a hand to her face and stroked it gently down her cheek, “My daughter? Is that really you?” A tear could be seen in his eye, yet he refused to let it fall. 

The man put his arms around her, Violet did the same however, it felt strange, Violet couldn’t place the odd unsatisfied feeling, but it was prominent nonetheless. 

The man's smile grew, it was warm and genuine, yet Violet felt guilty for unexplained reasons, “You must stay for dinner! Both of you! And your clothes, you must have travelled far, I will get my maids to fetch you some news ones. Tara!” The man suddenly called making Violet jump, “Take my daughter here and fetch her some new clothes.” The man was clearly excited, and he seemed very giddy, but Violet could not reciprocate the same feelings no matter how hard she tried. 

An elderly woman approached Violet, a cold stare command Violet to follow and she did so without question, leaving behind the voices of Reaver and whom she supposed she should call father. 

Violet followed the older lady throughout the house in silent until she caught sight of the woman's upper arm. 

A nasty blackish purple mark painted the entirety of her uppers arms and Violet winced for her. The woman noticed and she turned to meet her eyes for a brief second. 

"How did you get that?" Violet asked so quietly that she wasn't even sure if the woman had heard. 

"that is none of your concern," The elder woman dismissed harshly. 

Violet refused to drop the subject and continued to probe, “Does it still hurt?” 

“With a mouth like yours, I am sure you will soon find out for yourself.” 

Violet frowned, taking offence to the ladies words, “What's that supposed to mean?” She asked defensively. 

The elder lady stopped turning to fully face Violet, “Listen child, you come from a far away land, a one with rules and traditions that I too would be unaccustomed to, yet I would not question them. 

"Because you would have nothing to question! Albion does not permit violence." Violet responded feeling obliged to protect from wince she came.

"Oh really, should we go and preach that to the Bowerstone industrial workers? Should we go question your fellow companion on his labour laws?"

Violet eyes widened, suddenly feeling foolish standing before the elderly woman that had clearly lived through more experience than herself. 

"I have been to Albion child, I have been to many places across this world, and let me tell you, they all have their faults and this," the woman gestured to her arm, "this is just one of the many faults of Aurora." 

Violet nodded and they continued the rest of the way in silence as Violet tuned over the ladies words in her head over and over again. 

Eventually, they came to a door and beyond it, lied a lush bedroom. 

"fresh clothes are in the wardrobe and feel free to use the facilities on your left, I will come and get you in a bit." 

The elderly lady shut the door carefully and Violet subconsciously listed to her footsteps as she hobbled away, leaving Violet feeling more alone than she ever had been in her entire life. 


	17. The door creaked open...

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise I do not own, all credit goes to Lionhead Studios. **

(improved)

Chapter 17: The door creaked open… 

Violet stared back at her reflection however, she didn’t see her usual happy and carefree self. She didn’t know what she saw. A stranger perhaps. In beautiful yet foreign clothes. Long wavy hair was now free and hung down her back and atop her head was a small diamond maang tikka. It was tradition apparently, for all women to dress like this. 

Violet lingered in the comfort of the room for a small while longer, not wanting to leave its safety. Soon she would have to sit at a table surrounded by strangers and talk to the most anonymous person of them all, her father. 

Shaking of her worries and giving herself a small pep talk, Violet left the room and began to make her way to the dining room. 

XXXXX

  
  


Upon entering, Violet watched as everyone began to take their place which there was a clear structure to, males on the left and females on the right. 

Upon spotting Reaver, Violet hastily claimed the chair opposite him. 

Violet was about to sit until her eyes met Reavers, subtly, he nudged his head up, a small smirk playing upon his face, Violet rose back up, now noticing everyone else standing behind their chair. Confused, Violet waited patiently. 

She took this time to soak in everyone's appearance, all the women were dressed in similar attires to hers, the only difference being colours. 

The man that she supposed she should call father, appeared at the end of the large table not far from where she was sitting. He nodded gently once, and everyone put their hand on the table. Violet – a beat behind everyone else – copied, then quickly switched her hands around as everyone put their left hand down when she had used her right. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reaver laughing quietly to himself at her mistake. She growled an insult at him under her breath which yet again served only to amuse him. 

The man started mumbling words that remained a mystery to Violet who stood waiting patiently. Then without any warning, everyone sat down which Violet again mimicked. 

Everyone started tucking into the exotic meals but food was the last thing on Violet’s mind. 

“So daughter, I assume you still live in Albion?” The man addressed her. 

“Yes” Violet spoke quietly. 

“And how do you get on with your mother?” The man asked as if quizzing her. 

“Not very well” Violet said whilst trying to ignore the pang of heartbreak she felt tease her as she spoke the words. 

“That’s a shame. I suppose your mother was never the most…caring of women.” 

Violet stabbed at her meal subconsciously feeling awkward and out of place. She leant closer to Reaver for comfort, for any familiar face was comfort to her at the moment.

Raising her gaze to the man himself, she caught him having what seemed to be a civil conversation to the man next to him, however, their discussion to her would forever be a mystery as he spoke in their tongue. Although she hated to admit it, Violet was impressed, speaking multiple languages was a skill, Avo knows she had tried and failed herself. 

Losing focus of their gibberish, Violet scanned the table and set eyes upon one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, perhaps even rivalling Reaver himself. His charcoal hair was shoulder length, swept back, making him look like a storybook prince, dark eyes glittered as he exchanged her glance, his olive skin shining gently under the candles around the room and upon his small, plump lips, a charming smile formed, flashing his pearly while teeth. 

Violet’s heart melted at the sight, transforming her into a silly, love struck fool as she completely blanked his smile, too absorbed in her trance. Snapping herself out of it, she quickly offered him an awkward and most certainly unattractive smile back and proceeded to eat as if that whole scene had never happened, ashamed at her poor advances. 

Reaver caught this small happening and eternally laughed at Violet's naivety. He contemplated whether he would inform Violet, but figured that doing so would spoil the fun, so instead, he decided to let fate have its way…

Violet dared to raise her gaze once more to admire the young once again only to find his gaze remaining, smiling, the young man bit the air gently, before flickering his eyes down to her food, “eat,” the man was non verbally communicating. 

Violet allowed a small laugh to escape her and obeyed the man’s instructions, lifting the fork to her mouth.

Reaver gave her a hard glare appalled by the flirtatious scene that he was not a part of. Jealousy perhaps? Of course not, a mere power play in which is always the successor. 

Reaver stretched out a leg finding hers before gently caressing it with his heavy boots. 

Caught off guard, Violet jumped at the sudden contact before glaring at Reaver, the glare becoming a smirk of her own. 

Violet ignored Reaver, continuing to agitate him by directing her attention towards the young man. 

Reaver smiled evilly before bringing his foot down upon hers, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be uncomfortable. 

Violet rolled her eyes submitting to Reaver’s wishes as she tore her eyes away from Reaver’s competition. Attention from two men, Violet felt special, almost wanted. She gave Reaver a knowing smile. 

Reaver returned it which immediately put Violet on edge, her small moment of confidence fleeting away as Reaver stared her down with his demonic smile.

They all resumed their silent eating.

“So, young Caspin, I assume you and your cousin Violet here are going to set aside some time to spend together...alone,” Reaver spoke casually placing another fork full of food into his mouth. 

Violet stopped mid chew, her young handsome friend mimicking her as they both dissected his sentence. 

“I sincerely hope the two of you get together and spend some quality  _ family  _ time,” Reaver winked at Violet who dropped her eyes to the table and left them there for the remainder of the meal, her young handsome man looking significantly less handsome after that revelation. 

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


True to his word, Violet’s father allowed her and Reaver to stay for the night. After dinner was over, Violet practically leapt out of the dining room and into her accommodations for the night craving the safety of loneliness. 

Violet couldn’t understand or comprehend the emotions she was feeling. Nothing felt right. This adventure was meant to bring her clarity, comfort but instead left her anxious, apprehensive about everything and anyone that was around her. Doing her hardest to shake the feeling, Violet sunk into the soft bed and let her eyelids fall shut. 

Violet wasn’t sure how long she was asleep for, but she was well aware of the loud and abrupt noise that she heard in the hallway, her heart raced, and she began to start charging her will power just to stay on the safe side. 

Shadow had apparently heard it too as he was up and growling softly at the door. 

Her eyes were glued. The handle started to turn painfully slow and Violet immediately jumped from her bed and readied herself. The door creaked open… 


	18. We live inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to warn you all now, this chapter is kinda dark. I didn’t mean for it to turn out this dark but I got a little carried away. So ye be warned! 

Disclaimer: Any character that you may recognise, I do not own all credit goes to Lionhead Studio 

(improved)

Chapter 18: We live inside

The room became as cold as ice, the hairs on Violet’s arms stood and her breath hung in the air as her hot breath battled against the cold. She almost felt as if she was frozen in her place as her feet refused to move. 

A black thick substance slithered into her room tainting and ruining anything in its path. It crawled up to Violet. Smothering her, embracing her, tainting her. She opened her mouth to let out a cry for help but before the words could become audible, the dark liquid seeped into her mouth silencing her. 

“Hush now little one, as your cries for help will only fall upon deaf ears.” 

The voice was cold, loud yet strangely soothing, as if it was attempting to lull her to sleep. She had no idea where the voice was coming from. It almost sounded like it was inside her head, but that was impossible, right? 

“Those outside this room will not save you, they don’t care.” 

These words filled Violet’s ears and for some incomprehensible reason, she listened to them. Began to believe them. They do care, they do care, they do care. Violet chanted relentlessly within her head, fighting against her mind. 

“But they don’t Violet,” The voice countered seemingly reading her thoughts, “The pirate just wants your body for his own dark desires, he doesn’t care for you.” 

The voice suddenly started laughing loudly, attacking her ears. Violet sobbed silently. The words that the voice spoke were true. Reaver saw her as an object, a pawn in his game, and although she didn’t want to admit it, the thought hurt her. 

The dark, heavy substance was now squeezing her body painfully. She began to struggle for air as the cold liquid continued to pour itself inside her mouth, she could physically feel it drip down inside her. 

The creature continued to laugh, “You thought he cared for you? No, there’s only one thing he wants, and what about your father? He abandoned you didn’t he, left you, he didn’t want you. You're all alone.” 

Violet sobbed harder not wanting to hear this anymore, if she could end it all now, she would. 

“Shhhh, don’t cry now, let us take care of those tears.”

Darkness, darkness as this thing, this entity began to pierce her eyes, puncturing through them causing indescribable pain. 

Never had Violet screamed like she had that night, out of fear, out of pain, Violet remained still, too afraid to move, if she stayed still for just a bit longer, it would all be over, she was sure of it. 

“join us. Submit.” 

Violet fought to open her eyes, and slowly, her body obeyed her. 

Once beautiful, bright emerald eyes were now black, without even a sparkle of light within them. Her body was willing to accept her fate until the door to her room burst open and all the light from the outside poured in burning the creature that embraced her. The creature let out a blood curdling shriek, before letting out a forced laugh. 

“Not to worry, my dear Violet, I will be back, no matter where you are, I am now a part of you.” 

With that, the black liquid poured off Violet and she collapsed onto the hard floor. Reaver stood at the door, and for the first time in a long while, he was concerned. He approached Violet picking her up and carefully placing her on the bed. Leaning over her he inspected her for any injury yet found nothing. He left the room to get help. 

XXXXX

A hand stroked her face repeatedly. Violet did not respond immediately enjoying the soothing action. After a few minutes, she fluttered her eyes open squinting at the light, it was blinding, but more blinding than usual. She snapped them shut. She attempted again, but to no avail. She sat up panicked, grabbing onto the figure sitting next to her. 

“Calm yourself.” She recognised the voice as Reaver’s. 

“R...R…Reaver…I…I can’t….see,” Violet couldn’t help the tears that poured from her sealed eyes. 

“Sh Sh Sh, do not fear,” Reaver attempted to sooth her taking her in his arms, “gently open them,” 

Violet attempted again but was met with another defeat. 

“Reaver…I can't...” Violet once again sobbed. 

“Try again,” He spoke coldly. 

For the last time, Violet attempted to open her eyes and this time was victorious. Her eyes burnt but she dared not to close them in fear that they would remain that way. Looking up to Reaver, she saw the puzzled look on his face which quickly turned to intrigue. 

“What?” Violet questioned shaking, blinking a few times quickly. 

Reaver said nothing, instead, he left the room. 

Violet stood, clambering to the mirror in the corner of the room. Standing before it, she looked upon her face and her heart sank. She grabbed the mirror and pulled herself closer staring at the black eyes that were once a beautiful emerald. Violet cried harder, screaming in heartache as she punched the mirror, smashing it into pieces. Relentlessly, she began clawing at her eyes. 

“We live inside, we live inside, we live inside,” The dark voice inside her head chanted. 

“No…..no,” Violet sat on the floor crying what little tears she had left all while she stared at her reflection in the tiny pieces of mirror that now lay around her. That thing had taken something from her, it had tainted her, she was one of them. She could practically feel it inside her. Corrupting her. 

Reaver returned with an elderly woman. Small beads of blood ran down Violet’s pale face. It was then that Reaver saw the tiny self-inflicted cuts that surrounded her eyes. He tutted. 

“Oh, you silly girl,” He spoke as we picked her up and placed her onto the bed. 

“Drink this,” The woman commanded while holding a small glass bottle to her face. 

Reaver took her jaw firmly and held her mouth open.

Violet looked up at him with a blank stare as the liquid was poured down her hoarse throat. 

He stood smirking at her before whispering “Sleep tight my love.” And placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Violet’s now black eye’s fell closed. Peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it Violet’s dead! Nah am kidding I wouldn’t do that to you’s 😉 I will try and update soon! In the meantime, tell me what you think! 


	19. The nightmares

**Disclaimer: any character that you recognise, I do not own, all credit goes to Lionhead Studio**

(Improved)

Chapter 19: The nightmares

Violet stood at the docks with Reaver ready to leave for home. Her father stood before her, watching her with sad eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to leave? You can stay if you want? We could live together, you could get a job, start a new life here!” Her father offered. 

Violet tore her eyes from the ground to look at him “No father, I don’t belong here, I have known it from the moment I have arrived, and I think you know it too.” 

He looked deep into Violets black eyes, tears were forming in his own, yet he refused to let them fall, “Well…have a safe trip back daught - Violet.” 

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her small body. Violet did the same, but it felt uncomfortable. 

“Farewell,” was Violet's simple reply before she joined Reaver on the ship. 

XXXXX

Violet watched as the island became smaller and smaller until it vanished completely, and that was it. A chapter of her life that was completed – the mystery of her father. Yet, in some ways, it felt like that chapter was missing some pages, some key sentences that would help her fill in the blanks. She was unsatisfied, agitated. 

Although she dreaded it, Violet decided to get some sleep. She refused to think or even talk about the events that had happened to her in Aurora, yet even so, the events haunted her every dream turning them into vicious nightmares. 

The women that had treated her said that it was a sad yet common side effect, that she was even lucky to be alive and the nightmares would go in time, however Violet did not see it that way. Every time she shut her eyes, the voice would return to her, visions of a twisted future would become real before her very own eyes until she opened them. 

Violet retreated to the room she was giving on-board the ship. Walking in, she saw her reflection in a mirror that stood tauntingly in the corner of the room. Violet stalked towards it, almost scared of what she saw inside. She dared to look in the mirror and saw the black voids that stared back at her, she quickly turned away and turned the mirror around. 

She approached the bed and gently lay down. Staring at the ceiling, she waited for sleep to grab her, take her into its arms. Violet got her wish.

_ Violet stood opposite her younger 5-year-old self. Watched as the young girl wailed loudly, hugging a pillow attempting to comfort herself as her mother refused to do so. Violet watched on in misery and felt her own tears fall from her face as she watched.  _

_ “Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?” The girl sobbed repeatedly practically choking on her own words.  _

_ “He left you Violet. Look upon this weak creature, look at how pathetic it is.” The dark voice returned to her. Taunting her.  _

_ Violet saw the dark creature approach her younger self. It put its distorted face in front of her and twisted its head as if it was confused.  _

_ “Such a weak creature, so young, so innocent. Do you think it knows what the future lies ahead?” As it said the last part, it looked up to Violet with a dark smile.  _

_ “Please…please stop,” Violet spoke, turning away and squeezing her eyes shut, unable to look upon the sad scene that haunted her past. _

_ The room fell quiet, and Violet opened her eyes. Violet was in a new room, it was cold. A metal door stood before her, she was about to approach it until it flew open.  _

_ A huge muscular man appeared dragging Ed along with him. The young prince looked awful, his clothes looked as if they had been washed in blood and his face was so bruised and swollen that Violet could hardly recognise him. _

_ It was clear that he had been beaten up badly – nearly to the point of death. Seeing Ed like this shocked Violet. Ed was strong. An excellent fighter, only an unfair fight would have led to Ed being in such a horrific state.  _

_ The man chained him to the wall and Ed let his head drop in defeat. He looked broken. As if clinging onto life but it was slipping through his fingers.  _

_ Suddenly, Logan entered the room. He stood before Ed and they both stared at one another. One pair of broken, sad and betrayed eyes while the other, a pair of dark, unforgiving, determined ones.  _

_ “Where are the other’s?” Logan demanded.  _

_ Ed looked down to the floor, “Please Logan - ” he struggled.  _

_ Before Ed could finish, Logan nodded to the mountain of a man next to Ed and he took out a blade. He grabbed Ed’s dirty, chained arm and sunk the blade into his pale skin. Ed cried out in pain balling his fists as the unbearable pain continued, never ending.  _

_ The man was not just cutting mindlessly. Each cut was a letter, the word was becoming clear as the inhumane torture continued. “Treason” was carved onto Ed’s arm,his eyes filled with tears of pain and hurt.  _

_ “I ask again,” this time, Logan bent down to Ed’s level, looking deep into his eyes. “Where are the others?” His voice was calm but laced within it, was a cold and threatening tone that scared Violet deeply as she watched the scene play out. _

_ Ed shook his head, yet again denying his brother of the answers he craved.  _

_ Logan stood and turned quickly walking right towards Violet. Violet staggered back but Logan simply turned his back to her, nodding to the torturer yet again. It appeared that Logan nor anyone else for that matter could not see her.  _

_ This time, the man walked to a small fire in the corner of the room that Violet had not seen before. Picking out a large metal pole, the man turned back to Ed. _

_ Ed’s eyes widened, and he looked at the pole and acknowledged that his own brother was going to brand him. Ed began pleading, begging his brother to stop, to see sense.  _

_ Violet couldn’t listen anymore, and she ran out of the metal door, loud screams and the sound of burning flesh could be heard from behind her. Tears blurred her vision as she ran through her only exit, her surroundings morphing once more. _

_ This room was dark, dim lit. The walls were a deep crimson colour and in the middle of the room was Reaver with his back to her.  _

_ Violet stopped dead in her tracks, frozen. Reaver turned slowly with a dark look in his eye that she had never seen before. Slowly, Violet started to take small steps back as Reaver approached her. Stalking his prey. Her legs suddenly hit the back of something hard and she fell backwards. Her head hit something soft and she realised that she had fell onto a bed.  _

_ Reaver began crawling over her, pinning her arms down and pawing at her body.  _

_ “Stop! Reaver Stop!”  _

_ A deep laugh escaped his lips as he continued.  _

“Stop!” Violet screamed as she threw herself out of the bed.

Violet was panting heavily. Cold sweat trickled its way down her forehead and neck. Shivers ran up and down her spine. It was just a dream. It was all just a horrible dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare.

Violet took deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart that was beating so loud, that she could hardly hear anything else. In through the nose, out through the mouth. 

After calming herself down, Violet walked over to the mirror. She turned it back around, deciding to face her reflection once more. She looked dreadful. Dark circles hung under her eyes from restless nights and battles with nightmares. Her skin was pale, but not the nice pale tone that resembled her purity, it was a sickly pale. Blond lifeless hair hung down her back in a tangled mess, and her eyes. Those eyes. Black spiritless eyes that did not belong to her. 

Violet felt numb. No longer feeling sadness, happiness, anger. She felt nothing. As if nothing mattered.

There was a knock at the door and a young man came in. He couldn’t have been older than 16. 

“Miss, Master Reaver wishes you to dine with him tonight. I am to get you ready ma’am.” 

Violet nodded, and the young boy stepped in. Normally, Violet would be happy with the thought of food on her mind, but currently, all Violet wanted to do is crawl back to bed and lie awake. Pondering what could have been. 


	20. Meal to go

**Disclaimer: Any character’s that you recognise, I do not own all credit goes to Lionhead Studio. **

(Improved)

Chapter 20: Meal to go 

Violet brought her scuffed knuckles to the wooden door and lightly knocked. 

“Enter” the voice from the other side spoke. 

Violet pushed the door open and stepped in, not speaking a word nor making eye contact. 

“Come, come now, shy? After all this time? Come in, sit down, oh and, shut the door.”

Violet complied, however she refused the chair. In all honesty, ever since the nightmares had started, she had lost trust in Reaver. She had lost trust in everybody. The visions that haunted her, they seemed so real. What if they weren’t visions, but her future. What if everything that she was seeing was a cruel fate that could not be changed or altered. The very thought struck fear into Violet heart. 

“Sit,” Reaver spoke firmly, snapping Violet from her thoughts, though, that was probably a blessing. 

Violet looked up briefly before slowly making her way to the chair opposite the table, Carefully, she sat.

It was then that Violet realised the food awaiting in front of her. Cut up vegetables, with some sort of meat, (Violet guessed pork) and a large glass of red wine. As lovely and tempting as it all looked, Violet didn’t feel hungry. 

Reaver watched her from the other end of the table, confused, curious. Her behaviour had changed dramatically since Aurora. He knew why of course, the crawler.

The blind seer had warned him of the danger, warned him of what was to come, and told him of his part in all of it. He was to help the monarch – whoever it may be - raise money for an army, however, Reaver being the amoral man that he was, saw profit in it for him. That explained the sorry excuse for a town, Bowerstone Industrial. 

He personally had never faced the crawler, but, by the way it had left Violet, he was not so sure that he ever wanted to face it. He was no fool, he was a mortal man like any other, his dark deeds allowed him to escape the fate of time, not stupidity, this he knew. 

“So!” Reaver clapped his hands together making Violet jump, “Are you happy that you got to meet your father? I must say, I can't see the resemblance,” Reaver chuckled slightly. 

“Yes.”

“Well, if this is you happy I would dread to see you miserable.” 

“Reaver, thank you very much, but I am really not hungry.” Violet stood to leave but just as quickly, Reaver stood with gun drawn and pointed at her head. Violet stared down the barrel of the gun in shock and disbelief.

“Oh no, you will stay and tell me what this little, huff is all about,” Reaver spoke while approaching her seat, “Now sit.” 

Violet did what he asked and Reaver lowered his gun. Violet stared ahead, avoiding eye contact.

“Look at me,” Reaver spoke pressing the gun against her head.

Violet ignored him. 

Suddenly, Reaver pushed the table in front of her away causing a loud unpleasant sound as it scraped along the floor. He crouched down in front of her and placed the gun under her chin pushing her head up. His eyes met hers. 

Violet shook softly and Reaver noticed this, “Do you fear me?” Reaver whispered. 

Violet’s dark eyes widened slightly, and she hesitated, “No” was her response but her voice told a different story. 

“Why?” Reaver pressed the gun harder into her skin. 

Violet looked down to him, “Because I am a hero,” 

Reaver chuckled, “Hardly” 

Violet frowned at him confused. She charged up her will, the glowing markings on her skin formed and came together, the bright blue light reflecting off Reaver’s skin. A single flame formed in Violet’s hand, yet she struggled to maintain it. The small light lit up the space between the two until Reaver blew it out, casting them into darkness once more. 

Reaver smirked “The crawler weakened you, physically and mentally,” he stood and walked behind her chair, gun now pointing at the back of her head. Pushing her hair to one side, he whispered into her ear “Tell me, mon cher, how have you been sleeping?” 

Violet went cold and her eyes widened more, she stared ahead refusing to talk about, or even think about the nightmares that plagued her mind. 

“I need to go,” Violet stood once more.

“No, you are to stay and tell me.” Reaver spoke as he pushed the gun harder against her head. 

Violet ignored him, shoving him out of her way and heading towards the door, but Reaver grabbed her arm and threw her back into the chair. 

“What’s your problem?” Suddenly, Violet threw a very weak fireball at Reaver which he easily dodged, with Reaver distracted, she sprinted for the door but Reaver grabbed her foot and she tumbled to the floor.

He was on her in seconds, as he grabbed her long hair and heaved her up. Violet’s scalp burned, and tears threatened her eyes. Reaver threw her over towards the bed and started to slowly approach her. Violet walked backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed and it was then when she realised. These events were ones she had seen before, felt before. 

This was it, this was the sick twisted scenario that haunted her dreams. 

Violet fell back onto the bed and Reaver started to lean over her. The tears finally escaped, as Violet's nightmares were becoming a reality. She heard Reaver chuckle darkly. 

“What’s the matter my sweet? Most women would beg to be in your position at this particular moment.” He whispered. 

Violet was not sure what came over her but something inside her refused to let the events in the dream follow through and she suddenly brought her fist up, and punched Reaver. Hard. Her fist landed on his jaw with a loud crack and he rolled off her, clutching his jaw and groaning in pain.

Violet sprinted towards the door and threw it open, she came to the long corridors of the ship. Looking in both directions she made the decision to turn right. Loud footsteps began following after her and she began to panic. 

Coming to another junction, she turned left and continued until she came across some nearby steps heading down to an unknown area. 

Stumbling down them, she was met with a room full of crates of all sizes. In the corner, there was a human size one standing upright, she staggered towards it and pulled the top off. Stepping into it, she returned the lid to its former place and waited. 

There was a small crack above her and she stood on her tiptoes to look through it. Reaver appeared and she ducked back down, praying to Avo that he didn’t see her. 

Scanning the room, gun in hand he concluded that no one was there. Apparently, Avo had heard her prayers. 

“Playing games mon cher! I like to play too, but careful, because I play rough!” To emphasis the words, he shot at a nearby crate and an unknown liquid began to spray out of it. 

Violet flinched and put a hand over her mouth to silence her breathing. 

Reaver left the room and Violet allowed a moment to relax. She was breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down her face, and finally her legs collapsed, and she slid down the box and brought her knees to her chest. Adrenaline had apparently left her body.

Violet didn’t cry, but she simply sat there, staring at the wooden box in front of her. Waiting. Just then, she felt something sharp digging into her hip, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a long chain. It was then that she found the small snake pendant attached that her father had given her, but, she had given it to Reaver. He must have put it in her pocket, but why? 

Violet held it in her hand happy nonetheless that she had it back. With this in her hand, her father felt closer to her than ever before. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise I do not own, all credit goes to Lionhead Studio. **

(Improved)

Chapter 21: Broken dreams 

Violet awoke and attempted to stretch her painfully aching bones. First, she was confused but then remembered last night’s events. 

In her hand, she still held the necklace, with one last sad look, she attached it around her neck once more. As stupid as it sounded, with the necklace back on, Violet felt complete once more, as if whole again. 

Carefully, she rose to her feet and pushed open the lid to the box that had been her temporary bed for the night. Stepping out, she was met with the very strong smell of whiskey, which stung her nose. The room was also in complete darkness except from the tiniest glimmer of light that came from the stairs of the room. 

She followed the light and made her way back to the deck, but something didn’t feel right. Something felt off. The ship, she noticed, felt too quiet, too still, as if they were not moving. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she got to the main part of the deck, and she could not believe her eyes. She was at Bowerstone Industrial Docks. The boat was tied up and everyone had left. She had been forgotten about. Or left. 

How long had she been asleep for? It was true, Violet had lost many nights of sleep due to the recurring nightmares, but she felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes.

Staggering off the boat, Violet was met with the heavy air of the Industrial city and made her way back to the only place she could think of, home. 

XXXXX

Violet dragged her feet through the mud and eventually she saw her small town, Millfields. The only time in her life when she had been happy to see it. The blinding sun was just beginning to rise over the rolling hills, it was a beautiful sight. As if she was in some sort of book, Violet ran to her house, her body fighting her the whole way. 

She brought her fist up to the door to knock, but then paused, deciding to just enter. Upon opening the door, there her Mother was, sitting on the couch sobbing. Her head snapped up to meet Violet’s black eyes. 

They looked at each other, holding the moment. Her Mother’s whole face was red and puffy from relentless tears. Body thin and bony from lack of food. Skin sagging and looking as if ready to drop off. 

Violet’s body, toned from all the fighting, but the relentless neglect had left it broken, bruised and vulnerable. Her once spunky, confident and carefree nature had been shattered, snatched away. Her eyes had lost their beautiful bright green colouring, and where now black empty voids, spiritless, lacking any emotion at all, other than heartbreak. 

Without saying a word, the two came together, and her Mother held her in her feeble arms. Holding her only daughter for what felt like the first time. 

They cried. They cried for themselves, each other, the world. Never in all their lives had they been there for one another, the sensation was strange. 

Her Mother pulled away, wiping her daughter’s tears from her pale face. 

“You silly girl,” her mother said with a broken smile, “Come and sit by the fire, I want to hear all about it,” Her Mother spoke softly leading her daughter to the inviting fire. 

Violet sat with her Mother, ready to let go of all her anger, bitterness, heartache, pain, resentment, and finally receive the warm, caring, loving, affection and comfort that she had craved for 18 years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a weird chapter and certainly not planned. I don’t really know what came over me but here it is. I don’t really know where the story is going any more so bear with me.


	22. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise I do not own**

(Improved)

Chapter 22: The calm before the storm 

The next few days Violet spent her time building on the little sanity that she had left. She had not heard from Reaver since the incident and though she would not admit it, she felt somehow portrayed, hurt. They had been through a lot over the last few weeks and she was hurt that he hadn’t even dropped her a letter. Then again, did she expect any better? 

Violet watched as the flames of the fireplace danced before her eyes. Yellow and orange flames failed to reflect in her black eyes as the darkness within them refused to be moved. 

The squeaking of the door snapped her attention away from the flames and her eyes fell upon Ed. A sad smile formed on her lips as he sat down by the fire with her. There was a long silence. 

“Did you find your father?” 

There it was. That damned question that she knew he was going to ask. She nodded once. 

Ed sensed something wasn’t right, but he was too afraid to ask, Violet knew this, so she saved him the question, “It just…wasn’t what I expected, it didn’t feel…right.” 

Ed nodded once. They sat in silence once more. 

“Did you find the people you needed for the revolution?” Violet asked, still staring into the flames. 

Ed nodded once, “Yeah, we are ready, look I know you wanted to be a part of it but-“ 

“But nothing Ed,” Violet cut him off, this time giving him her full attention “I am going to help you overthrow your brother, and you are going to take his place, and I will be by your side every step of the way.” Violet gave him a genuine smile and he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same back. 

“Ok, be at Page’s hideout tomorrow at 7:00am, we plan all day tomorrow, and strike when night falls.”

With that, Ed stood and left Violet to her thoughts.

XXXXX

Violet stood at the front door with Shadow at her feet, it was 5:00am and she was ready to set off for Bowerstone Industrial. Today was the day, and the world seemed to know it. It was like the world itself had stopped breathing, it was forever holding its breath in anticipation for what was to come. 

Violet embraced her Mother as she whispered, “Please be careful,” 

They were the last words her Mother spoke to her before she left. 

XXXXX

Violet arrived at Page’s hideout and met the newest comrades that she would be fighting with. All of them with their own strong, unique and quirky personalities, but underneath it all, was the desire to see change. The desire to fight the injustice they had experienced. 

After talking to the newest members, Violet felt guilty, selfish even. Kalin’s story hit her the hardest as she had experienced what she was describing. Violet couldn’t even imagine how those poor souls went through that very experience every night. The stories they shared together did nothing but drive their passion for the cause that they had all fought so hard for.

Ed wasn’t wrong when he said they were to spend all day planning, for 12 long, gruelling, mind boggling hours, they did nothing but talk plans, strategies, and weapons. Who was doing what, when they were doing it, with what weapons, with how many people. Violet wouldn’t have been surprised if Page had calculated how many breaths they would also be taking. She struggled to take it all in.

And apparently, Violet wasn’t the only one who lost concentration as another man by the name of Ben Finn also found the lengthy work tedious. Every now and then, the two would play a silly game or share a cheesy joke to get them through the day. 

But the day eventually turned to night. The atmosphere was heavy, and no one quite knew how to act. It was awkward. Scary. Everyone was on edge and the hour before they set off was the most painful hour of Violet’s life. She couldn’t imagine how Ed was feeling.

Violet sat at the edge of her temporary, makeshift bed aggressively tightening her armour plated boots. 

“Hey, hey, easier there tiger, any tighter and you'll lose that leg,” Violet looked up to see Ben smiling down at her, “Here, allow me.”

Ben dropped to one knee and Violet allowed him to continue her sloppy work. 

“How you feeling?” Ben asked her, Violet remained silent, forgetting how to speak, “I...Im sorry...that was a stupid question.”

Violet smiled down at him, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Hey, what’s the matter hm?” Ben jumped up and sat with her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her, allowing her to sink into him as she mimicked him, wrapping her arms around his small waist. 

“I’m scared.” 

The words fell from Violet's mouth, unable to contain them. She sounded pathetic, weak, but it's how she felt, these words were perhaps the most sincere words she had ever spoken in her life. Violet was scared, scared for herself, her friends, the consequences, their failure, so much was at stake. 

Ben stroked her hair soothingly, “Me too...me too…” Ben trailed off. 

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity until the time had come. Plucking up her courage, Violet left the safety of Ben’s arms, ready for the night ahead. 

XXXXX

Violet stood at the front line with Ed to her right and Walter to her left. They were ready and merely waiting for the signal. Silence. Violet never knew such a silence could say so much. These people around her were scared, scared for their families, the consequences, and their own lives. These emotions did not exclude her. 

Seemingly feeling her anxiety, Ed grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she turned her head to look at him and he gave her a comforting smile. A smile that told her that they could do this despite the odds. Violet was filled with hope and she returned her head to the front, focusing once again. They could do this. 

If only they had known what awaited them…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 23: The revolution

Aching arms thrust yet another deadly sword into a guards’ body. A blood curdling scream filled the air, yet Violet didn’t hear it. It had simply merged with the other hundreds around her. Violet’s cold black eyes stared into his lifeless blue ones as he collapsed to the ground with a thud. 

Violet let out a long shaky sigh. Never in all her life had she killed so many and her conscience was screaming at her to stop, but her mind pushed her on wards. 

To her left, she saw Ed taking on numerous guards. Even he looked worse for wear. His clothes were caked in blood and he had lots of tiny cuts littered across his face, but, from the top of his left temple stretched across to his lips, there was a large oozing gash that blood relentlessly poured from.

Ed looked scary as he fought ruthlessly with his battle scars leaking deep red liquids down his face. In fact, all her fellow comrades looked as if they were on their last legs, they looked fatigued and each one had some sort of injury that could be potentially fatal if not treated. 

The fact was, they were overwhelmed, Logan had way more guards than they had soldiers, and, to make things worse, they had lost contact with Serbian and Page as none of their signals were set off as planned. 

After finishing off the last few guards in the area, the four met back up. 

“Where are Page and Serbian? None of their signals have been set off.” Ben Finn shouted over the chaos. 

“I don’t know, but we can’t wait any longer, we need to move on.” Ed shouted back. 

With a nod from Violet and Walter they continued the plan as best as they could and made their way through a crumbling Bowerstone. 

It truly was a horrible sight, buildings were alight, and some had collapsed completely leaving nothing but great, big piles of dusty rubble. Screams from the local citizens would forever haunt Violet and the others. Blood painted the streets, some of which belonged to the enemy and some which, sadly, belonged to the people of Bowerstone. The innocents in all of this. 

As they ran through the streets, Violet stopped when she heard a scream, but this one was different. This was not the scream of a guard or one of her comrades, this was high pitched, the scream of a terrified and suffering child. 

Violet identified the house it came from and looked back at her friends that were fighting for their lives. Her heart ached when she heard another scream from the sure-to-be child. 

“I’m sorry.” Violet whispered before sprinting away from them and towards the burning house that the scream had emerged from.

XXXXX

Violet’s fist banged painfully against the oak door of the house to no avail, with no option left, she used her shoulder to barge it open. Suddenly, the door smashed into pieces and Violet fell through the door and onto the splintered floor. 

Violet screamed out in pain as hundreds of tiny splinters pierced the skin on her right arm, however her fall was cushioned. Violet opened her eyes and looked down at what she had fallen upon and a loud scream left her body. Lifeless eyes stared up at her and she was suddenly aware of the coldness of what - or more specifically who - was underneath her. 

Violet scrambled up and looked down at the lifeless woman lying on the floor. Violet took a deep breath and continued her way up the stairs. There, she found the corpse of a man lying halfway up the stairs, a dagger buried deep within his limp body. Violet stepped over him, focusing all her attention on the cries for help. 

Violet's eyes scanned each room efficiently until she found the source of the noise. In one of the bedrooms she saw a tiny figure hiding under the covers of a bed shaking profusely. 

Violet approached the boy and gently pulled back the covers, “Shhhh it's alright, I’m not going to hurt you, I am going to take you to a safe place,” her gentle yet hasty voice informed him. 

“B…but…where’s m…my mum and…dad?” The boy choked out through his sobs. 

Violet held back her own tears as she looked down at the now orphaned child that couldn’t be older than seven. 

“Listen, I am going to carry you to a safe place, now, I want you to close your eyes, you hear? Close them, and don’t open them till I tell you, Ok?” Violet said in a calm voice. 

The boy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as Violet’s arms lifted his fragile body to her stronger one. 

Violet hurried back through the burning building clutching onto the boy with all her life. 

The boy felt the burning heat of the flames that attempted to grab him and snatch him away, however, he was saved by the cool of the night's air as it suddenly kissed his skin. 

Curiosity took hold however, and he opened one eye and saw the mangled corpse of his Mother before quickly closing them once again. Fresh tears now spilling through closed eyelids. 

Throwing herself around the corner, Violet came to a relatively quiet alley, she put the boy down before saying, “Wait here.” 

She returned a few minutes later heaving a large wooden barrel. She placed it at the very bottom of the ally and took the boy’s small shaking hand and led him to it. 

“I am going to put you in here, OK? Don’t come out until dawn, by then the war should be over, do you understand?” 

The young boy nodded, and Violet effortlessly lifted him into the barrel. 

“Thank you,” The young boy whispered in a weak voice, his eyes falling shut, adrenaline leaving his tiny exhausted body and sleep taking over.

Violet picked up the lid and wiped a tear away from the boy’s eye “Be strong,” She whispered back and with that, she secured the lid on top of the barrel and walked back towards the battle grounds, wiping away her own tears rapidly, despite knowing it was a fruitless effort. 

XXXXX

Violet reunited with the rest of the group and Ben threw his arms around her, “Violet, we were worried where did you go?” He asked anger in his tone. 

“Sorry I just fell behind, come on let’s go!” 

They continued sprinting through the ruined streets until they came to a collapsing building. 

“If we are quick we can cut through here.” Shouted Walter. 

The four ran through but as soon as they emerged at the other end, they were confronted with around 40 guards and in the midst of it all, were the unconscious bodies of Page and Serbian. 

The four of them fought, but adrenaline can only last so long, their broken bodies were starting to shut down, their fighting became sloppy. Once indefensible strikes were now defendable and once strong blocks were now weak and easy to break. 

Ben was the first to fall, with a nasty strike to the head from one of the guards. 

Violet was next, a guard had managed to throw her to the ground and another one brutally stomped on the side of her head. 

Ed was then kicked in the stomach and knocked back breaking multiple ribs, leaving Walter the last one standing. He too was soon over powered and the four of them had been defeated. 

They lay scattered in the broken street, each one of their ruined bodies clinging onto life as the world around them fell apart. 

Black, polished, boots tapped gently on the wet, cobbled ground as he approached the six of them. Sweat pouring from his face and a dark gaze swept across him as he looked upon the traitors. 

“Take them all to the castle dungeons, apart from Ed, take him to the torture room.”


	24. An eye for an eye

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 24: An eye for an eye 

Sore eyes struggled to open as Violet forced herself to arise. She attempted to sit up but found that every bone and muscle protested in return, so instead, she simply brought her knees up to her chest and lay on the cold wet ground defeated. 

Memories of the night before began to flood her mind as she attempted to figure out how she got wherever she was.

Her head hurt, a lot, and she brought a hand up to feel the wound but instead, felt her hair clagged in dry blood, falling limply down her bruised back. She withdrew her hand and studied the flaked, dried blood. 

Tears formed in her eyes as she physically and mentally forced herself to sit up. The room started spinning and she fell back against the wall allowing it to take her full weight. 

She began panicking, she worried about herself, about how serious her injuries were, her thoughts then raced ahead as she suddenly thought about her friends. 

It was clear that the revolution had failed, and they had been captured, all of them were helpless and simply awaiting their inevitable fate. This thought alone brought tears of fear to Violet’s black eyes, she had been through so much and it was all for nothing. She didn’t want to die, she was too young, it wasn’t fair. 

A loud metal clang dragged her from her thoughts and anxieties as the door to her cell was heaved open and three guards entered her cell. One of them dragged her up and the rough treatment did nothing to help her head or dizziness.

“Stop…I…I don’t feel...well,” Violet said as the colour drained from her face. 

The guard seemed to sense this, as he pushed her over to the wall where Violet threw up what felt like all of her insides. Ungracefully, she spat out the rest of the sick from her mouth before the guard grabbed her shaking form once again. 

The guards lead her through the cold, stone corridors until they stopped outside a wooden door that looked as if it had been soaked in blood, Violet had to use all her willpower to not throw up once again. They kicked open the door and led her in. 

XXXXX

Upon entering, Violet’s eyes landed upon an all too familiar pair of dark ones. Reaver sat in the corner of the room and Violet scowled at him. 

Logan was pacing not far from a very battered and bruised Ed. He was bound to some sort of cross and Violet tried to look at him, but his eyes remained to the floor. 

The guard threw her to the floor opposite Ed and bound her hands tightly to the metal chain that hung threateningly from the wall. 

Logan approached her quickly and squatted down to her level, looking deep into her dark eyes, his gaze gave nothing away as he gently brought a hand up to her face and took her hair into his own hand. The touch was almost comforting, but his grip suddenly tightened, and he slammed her already sore head against the wall. 

“It seems that some of your little friends escaped last night, you are going to tell me where they are, do you understand?” Logan spoke, his voice was calm yet threatening, he was straight to the point. 

Violet met his gaze and shook her head slowly despite herself, “N...no,” Violet stuttered out of pain and exhaustion. 

Logan’s eyes darkened, “I thought you would say that.” 

With a single nod, Logan stood, and his guards pulled out a large knife and pressed it against Violet’s throat, she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. 

Logan grabbed Ed’s head and forced him to look upon Violet’s shaking form, “Come now brother, we both remember this scenario from all those months ago, yes? Make the right choice.” Logan dragged out the last words making Violet cringe as she felt the anticipation of the guard above her. 

“We will die before giving up our comrades.” Ed said in a monotone voice looking up to his brother.

“You have forced my hand Edward,” Logan threw Ed’s head back and took the knife from the guard and took his position this time placing the knife dangerously close to Violet’s left eye. 

The guard forced Ed’s head up and for the first time Violet’s frightened gaze met his own. 

Violet began to hyperventilate as she watched the knife creep up to her eye “E…Ed…please,” she whimpered. 

“Listen to her Edward, it would be such a shame for your young friend to lose her sight.” 

Logan’s blade began to sink into Violet’s skin “ED…PLEASE!” Violet screeched out, “TELL HIM! PLEASE! TELL HIM!” 

Ed remained silent. 

More and more blood began to pour as Logan continued his work, the pain was indescribable, and Violet began to struggle, her screams becoming violent sobs as she felt the knife sinking deeper and then, she felt the blade starting to carve around her precious eye. Violet continued screaming and began to repeatedly bang her fists against the wall, making the shackles they were bound to ring painfully in everyone’s ear.

“JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!” Logan shouted, suddenly tearing the knife away from her eye and slicing her right cheek open. 

“Please…” Violet sobbed. 

Logan turned his head to his brother, when Ed remained unresponsive, Logan turned back and dug the knife back into Violet’s eye. Forcing out another blood curdling cry from her. 

The screaming of his friend, the sweat, blood and tears that fell down her face, the desperate sound of her hitting her fists, it was all too much…

“ENOUGH!” Ed shouted. 

Everything stopped as all eyes turned to Ed. 

“I will tell you…” 

Logan waited before moving from Violet and grabbing her hair, he lifted her head up so Ed could see the brutal wounds that would surely leave scars that were both skin deep and deeper. 

Tears left his eyes as he looked at his best friend, as he looked at what he had done to her. The left half of her face was completely covered in blood as it continued to pour from her eye. Her tears mixed with the red liquid making it look as if she was crying her own blood, but what would haunt him the most, was her cries for help that he had refused to listen to. 

“Aurora…they have left for Aurora, I swear.” 

Logan’s expression returned to its neutral state and he turned to Violet.

“You have been most useful,” he then turned to his guards, “take her back.” 

XXXXX

That night, Violet lay on the floor curled up hugging her knees and staring at the stone wall ahead of her. The sight in her left eye had been phasing in and out it was clear that damage had been done, the question was, whether it was permanent or not. 

Sleep was not even in the question as Logan’s actions fed the nightmares that had already been haunting her relentlessly. The same dark voice taunted her, constantly reminding her that she was hopeless. A simple tool for people to use. 

Violet heard footsteps approaching and she cringed as they became louder and louder. They were coming towards her cell and she began to panic, she closed her eyes, pretending like she didn’t exist. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

Violet relaxed slightly as the irritating voice of Reaver echoed through the stone corridors. 

Violet mustered up the strength to speak, “What do you want?” She spoke, void of emotion. 

Reaver let out a chuckle as he leaned against the metal bars that caged Violet, “I want for nothing my dear, you on the other hand…” Reaver trailed off. 

“And you're going to help?” Violet asked broken, barely above a whisper. 

“Perhaps, but as you know I am a –“ 

“A businessman that seeks profit in everything, even though I don’t actually need any profit as I have enough money to rebuild Albion if I desired,” Violet cut Reaver off, impersonating him without any real attempt. 

Reaver laughed, and for once it sounded genuine, “There’s the Violet I first met, right now you're broken, a fractured image of what you once were.” 

Violet felt her eyes water as she continued to stare at the wall ahead. There was some truth in what he had said. 

“I have the power to help you, I just ask two very simple things from you,” 

“And what’s that?” Violet asked, a small bit of hope starting to glimmer through the dark. 

“One: a place among the royal court when Ed becomes king, and Two: a night with yourself.” 

Violet frowned “And what will this night entail?” Violet asked, scared of the answer. 

“Well, that’s for us to decipher.” Reaver said in a dark voice. 

Violet didn’t think, she just acted, “Deal.”

“Excellent, let’s shake on it,” Reaver reached his hand through the bars holding it out towards her. 

Violet made no attempt to move, ashamed to show Reaver her wounds, despite him watching her torture, she felt embarrassed, stupid and weak, she was a hero, she wasn’t supposed to be pushed around. 

“No, just take my word,” 

“Take my hand or the deal is off,” Reaver spoke seriously. 

Violet sighed and got up slowly, she paused, before turning around and facing Reaver, letting his eyes roam all over her wounds and scars. 

Violet looked awful, the left side of her face coated in dry blood and, just below her left eye, was a horrible deep cut circling around the bottom half. 

Reaver tutted sadly as he took her hand, “Such a shame, a beautiful face spoilt in less than half an hour.” 

Violet scowled at him, “Well you did nothing to help,” Violet spat bitterly. 

“I saw no benefit,” Reaver retorted, “You will not regret this decision.” 

With a charming smile, Reaver left, and Violet was given the rest of the night to think. Hoping upon hope that Reaver would keep his word and save her from the hell she was living in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still don’t really know where to go with this, but I am determined to finish this story!!! Just bear with me! In the meantime, please review and tell me what’s working and what isn’t, I am always welcome to constructive criticism! And I thank all of you reading this story, your support is appreciated 😊 


	25. Sweet bitter whispers

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise, I do not own **

(improved)

Chapter 25: Sweet bitter whispers

Violet’s eyes cracked open, but not quickly, it was slow, twitchy, using all of her tiny muscles to open them. It was if they knew there was no point. There was nothing she could do. 

The sun peeked through the metal bars of her window, lighting up her cell, but only the tiniest bit. It was not a happy bright or hopeful ray of sunshine, just a painful reminder of the freedom she did not have. It was taunting her, lighting up a tiny part of her cell, but casting the rest into the dark. 

Last night however, Violet allowed herself to sleep, actually no, _ he _ allowed her to sleep, the voices allowed her to sleep. 

That things voice harassed her, beat her relentlessly with bitter words but after a while, his words soothed, calmed her. Closing her eyes, the words he spoke to her were almost a lullaby, lulling her to sleep. 

Violet swore she could feel his claws through her hair, stroking her as he whispered tainted words through her head. She thought she saw him too. Mimicking her sitting positions from the opposite side of the cell. Just staring at her. She did the same back, until he would fade away, leaving her alone once more. 

Violet wasn’t sure how long she had been in that cell. She never counted. What was the point? It would only upset her more. 

This day was different though. For the first time in what felt like months, she heard the door to her cell scrape open. She didn’t dare look at her visitor out of fear. That fear was well placed. 

A guard entered her cell and looked down upon her. Violet continued to stare at the wall, tears of fear forming in her eyes.

Without a word, the guard dragged her up by her arm, “Please…no more…leave me alone…please.” Violet begged as she finally let her tears fall. 

The guard pushed her in front of him and began leading her out of the cell into the unknown once again. 

XXXXX

They came to a wooden door still in the stone corridors of the dungeons, before entering, the guard pulled out some rope and began binding her wrists tightly behind her back. 

Clenching her teeth in pain, Violet attempted to ignore the uncomfortable sensation and focused on the fate that may lie in before her. 

Once he was done and Violet could no longer feel her hands, the guard kicked the door open and pushed her in slamming the door straight after. 

Violet fell to the stone floor hard, with her hands bound, her nose took the brunt of the fall. Violet whimpered in pain and her eyes immediately began to water and she felt cold liquid begin to run down her face and pool onto the floor beneath her. 

Violet lay there, she couldn’t find the energy to move until she heard the voice of Logan, “Stand,” He said coldly. 

Violet slowly got to her knees and stood on her shaking legs. Just as she got to her feet, Logan from the other side of the room, advanced towards her until he stood inches away. 

“No, kneel.” He commanded in a low, slow voice. 

Violet met his eyes with her own, she stared at him with such hate that Logan couldn't help the dark smile that formed upon his face. 

Slowly, Violet once again dropped to her knees, her eyes never leaving his. Logan made no attempt to move and the close contact made her feel uncomfortable, yet she refused to let it show.

He looked down upon her and held her hateful gaze, “Your so-called friends have been found, and they will be publicly executed, along with yourself within the week.” 

Logan saw the change in her eyes almost immediately, from hate to pure fear, and he relished in it. She had done wrong, and she along with the others, would die for their treason.

“Fuck you, fuck you and fuck your kingdom,” Violet spat, she was quickly met with a powerful backhand from the King himself, it sent her to the floor. Her bloodied nose was now joined by a bloodied, bruising lip.

Violet struggled on the floor, squirming around until she was in a sitting position, “You were never a ruler Logan, just a tyrant.” Violet spat, her anger unable to be contained.

This touched a nerve and Logan was upon her in seconds. Aggressively, he grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her up, “You know, such a loud mouth is undesirable for a lady as becoming as yourself,” as Logan spoke, he began to walk her backwards, moving with pace, his eyes never left hers until he slammed her back into the stone wall roughly. 

Logan covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her head back forcefully against the wall so her eyes could meet his own as he continued, “Perhaps I shall have it sewn shut permanently after I have finished with you.”

Violet’s eyes widened and her breathing became rapid as she struggled for breath against Logan's hand. 

“Comply and I may show mercy, now, Edward told me of your little secret, I know what you are, yet you show no signs of your powers, why?” 

Logan removed his hand and Violet took in as much air as she could before answering, “It….it was….that thing….it weakened me...I see it...every night.” 

Logan covered her mouth yet again, looking deep within her soul, was he...thinking? Violet watched his expression, and for the briefest of moments, Violet could have swore she saw fear lurking within his dark orbs. 

There was a long pause as Logan stood over her, covering her mouth still, seemingly alone in his own thoughts until he returned to the world once more. 

“This...thing...where did you encounter it?” Logan asked, sounding slightly desperate yet still composed.

He removed his hand to allow her to answer, “I don’t remember the name...Areea..Ar-” 

“Aurora.” Logan interrupted her thought. 

Violet nodded slowly, “Yes...that was it...it was there.” 

Suddenly, Logan pushed away from her, turning on his foot and walking towards a large window that sat at the far end of the room. 

Violet remained still, too frightened to move.

After what felt like an eternity, Logan turned to her once more, “You may return to your cell, you have been most useful.” 

“Wait!” Violet spoke in a powerful voice that she had almost forgotten how to use, “Please, I beg of you, show mercy to my allies, I shall pay for their crimes, please...please don't hurt them.”

Logan paused for a long time, teasing her. 

“You will all be sentenced to death, treachery will not go unpunished.”

With silent tears falling, Violet was dragged out by one of the guards that had entered the room from behind. Logan watched her with cruel and bitter eyes. They would all pay. 

  
  


XXXXX 

Later that night, Violet lay curled up on the stone floor like she usually did, that thing, lay nose to nose opposite her, staring back relentlessly. Violet let another round of tears come. 

“Hush child, it will all be over soon,” It whispered, bringing its clawed hand to her face, stroking it softly, soothing her, “Let death take you into its comforting arms, don’t fight it child, embrace it, for it will come and find you regardless, and you will be free.” 

Violet stared back at the creature, “Do you promise?” Violet said barely above a whisper.

A dark laugh was heard, “Promise.” 

“Violet.” 

As soon as Reaver’s voice was heard the creature disappeared fading into nothingness, leaving her all alone once again. 

“Terribly sorry I ruined your deep intellectual conversation with the wall, but this is important.” 

“What?” Violet asked in a monotone voice sitting up. 

“Catch.” 

Reaver threw her something through the bars of her cell and Violet only just managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. 

She examined what he had given her. It was a small glass vial with a green liquid dancing around within. Violet frowned and looked to Reaver in question. 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t have time to tell you, only drink it when the time is right.” Reaver began to wander away but Violet stopped him with words. 

“Wait, when do I drink it? Why don’t you just tell me?” Violet asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Well where’s the fun in that?” with a wink, Reaver faded back into the darkness. 

Her eyes cast down to the vial once again and the beautiful liquid it held. The bright green substance shone from within the glass and reflected upon her hand. Upon looking, Violet felt a pang of heartbreak as the liquid reminded her of her once beautiful green eyes. She continued to stare at the liquid, hypnotised. 

Until Violet felt a cool breeze across her skin and she turned to see the creature looking over her shoulder. 

“Give me that Violet.” 

Violet’s eyes never left the vial.

“Come now child, give me the vial, you know your fate, you need to accept it.” 

After a long pause, Violet finally gave him an answer, “No.” she spoke turning to face him.

“No?” The creature’s voice began to rise, his soothing voice now gone and replaced with a frightening bellow, “You dare refuse me?” 

He began advancing towards her, his claws stretched out ready to strike but Violet side stepped towards the window and into the shining moonlight. 

As soon as his hand entered the light, it began to melt away and a loud, horrific scream of pain was forced from him. 

“You will regret this Violet,” 

Suddenly, he lunged at her and Violet pushed herself against the wall protecting her head with feeble arms and squeezing her eyes shut. She readied herself for pain yet felt nothing. Slowly, she let her guard down and forced her eyes open only to find herself alone. 

Sliding down the wall, Violet stared up at the moon as it shone upon her body, protecting her from the creature and the night. 

“Thank you” She whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think I know where this story is going now...ish... Any theories on where this is gonna go? And if so, please share them so I can steal them, lol and thank you all for the support! Its means a lot.


	26. May their soul's rest

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 26: May their soul's rest 

Birds, seagulls more specifically, flew by Violet's tiny little prison and she watched in envy as they flew away. Free. Squawking as loudly as they wanted. 

Reaching into her trouser pocket, she looked upon the small vial. Holding it up to the light, she inspected it once more. With no hope left, and no interest in playing Reaver’s little games any more, she opened the vial and downed all of the bland liquid. The effects it may have on her did not concern Violet anymore, for today was the day she would die along with her friends. The guards had told her this. 

Oddly enough, she felt numb. Didn’t care. So, when he was met by three guards and a heavy set of metal chains, she did not fight, she did not cry, she did not protest. She simply obeyed. 

XXXXX

  
  


The wind was cold as she was led outside and onto a platform in front of the castle. In the middle of the platform stood a tall guillotine. It looked at her with malice, threatening her, and only now, had Violet began to feel fear.

A silent crowd looked upon her and the rest of her friends, among them was Ben Finn, Walter, Page and Ed. 

None of them had the strength or even the courage to look at one another, so instead, they cast their heads to the floor and stared at the ground in defeat. None of them, except Ed and Violet shared a glance. They both knew that this would be their last moment together and they communicated through their soulless eyes. 

They told each other how much they loved each other, not as partners, but as friends. Told each other how much they enjoyed each other’s company. They told each other how sorry they were to the other. Spoke of how foolish they had been and how if they could reverse time, they would. 

Violet would have stayed safe at home, in Millfields, and they would have accompanied each other on small and innocent adventures together, not suicidal revolutions. 

Ed would have stayed safe at the castle, visiting Violet with Walter every now and then to practice combat, and when he grew older, and it was his time to take the throne, he would , and do so proudly. 

That day would now, never be. 

Logan's cold voice ruined the moment and they were forced back into their harsh reality. 

“People of Albion, look upon these traitors and have no mercy, show them no sympathy, they have committed crimes against the crown, and they must pay with their lives. I take no pleasure in my actions, I only see what needs to be done, not only for the crown, but for you, the people of Albion.” 

Silence. Deafening silence. 

“Bring forth Walter Beck,” Walter was then dragged towards the guillotine and forced to his knees before it, “A trusted friend of the royal family and myself, I would even say, a father figure. Does the traitor have any last words?” 

Walter took a deep breath taking his time, choosing his words carefully for they would be his last. 

“Let Avo take me into his welcoming hands, and let him help those on these soils, as I fear, their ruler has completely lost his mind, and if someone does not stop him, he will destroy this world as we know it. I have tried,  _ we _ have tried, but we have failed, and for that I can only apologies to the people we have failed. I am ready to accept my fate and let my soul rest.” Tears began to form in his eyes as he ended his speech. 

With a single nod from Logan, the large jagged blade fell. 

The crowd gasped. 

Violet flinched and closed her eyes, tears pouring as she prayed her father figure was OK. 

Slowly, she faced her biggest fear, turning her head, only to be met with Walters' decapitated corpse. 

“No!” She screamed hysterically, “No!” Violet collapsed as Walter's body was dragged away like common muck on the floor.

“Violet Heart, please step forward,” Violet was pushed forward and forced to kneel in Walter's still warm blood. “Do you have any last words?” 

Violet shook her head as she continued to cry.

“Very well.” 

Logan nodded once more and her head was forced down roughly, her face and hair soaking in Walter’s blood as she lay there shaking uncontrollably. 

Looking to the crowd, Violet spotted her Mother in the front row sobbing her heart out as she was about to watch her only child die.

Violet’s vision was suddenly blocked by Logan’s towering figure as we walked around to watch her execution, no, murder. Her shimmering eyes then fell upon his own for the briefest of seconds before he became deadly focused on something else. Something slightly below her. 

Confused, she slowly tilted her head down and saw her pendant swaying loosely from her neck. Blowing in the wind gently and smiling brightly as the light graced it. 

Her dark eyes met Logan’s. Time itself seemed to stop. Realisation. His mouth dropped slightly. Violet's eyes swam with curiosity and a thirst for answers. 

“What is it?” She whispered almost to herself as she continued to hold Logan’s gaze. 

Then time suddenly took over and snatched the moment back. 

“Wait!” she heard him shout. 

It was too late, the blade dropped, and Violet’s limp, headless body fell to the floor. 

Darkness…nothingness…

But then…

Light 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this got a bit dark…


	27. The fade

**Disclaimer : Any character that you recognise I do not own**

(Improved)

Chapter 27: The fade

It was difficult to describe, but it was as if Violet's life had just vanished, as if she had never existed in the first place. Like someone had literally just decided to pull the switch, turn the light off, but then, switch the light back on just as fast.

There was an extremely bright light that followed the darkness, and all of her sensations came back to her. Something soft beneath her, grass perhaps.

Unstable, Violet sat up and took in her foreign surroundings. Everything looked fake, unreal, as if she were trapped in between dimensions.

"That is exactly what you are."

Confused, Violet turned her head to see an older woman standing in front of her. A hood covered her eyes and a small wrinkled hand outstretched to her.

"Sorry?" Violet asked, confused.

"Trapped between dimensions, you are correct, that is exactly what you are, for this is where lost souls go when they have left their physical form."

"But my soul should be resting with Avo, I have tried to be nothing but good throughout my life."

"My dear, who said that your soul was ready to rest?"

Violet finally took the elderly woman's hand and stood to her full height.

"But I died, I am dead, I remember it, I remember..." Violet trailed off as she fought to forget the decapitated corpse of Walter.

"Oh, there is no question of you dying my child, but your soul was saved, or perhaps, more accurately put, resurrected."

Violet's eyes widened with realisation.

"That's right, the pirate saved your life, the potion you drank was a resurrection potion, able to save and mend even the most brutal of deaths. A very rare potion, that Reaver no doubt went out of his way to retrieve."

A small bit of joy filled Violet's heart, he does care. After all they had been through, deep down he does.

"Listen to me Violet, Reaver saved your life but I can tell you it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. If he saved you, it was for personal gain, make no mistake."

Just like the switch, Violet's hopes were destroyed swiftly and without mercy, however, deep down, she knew the woman was right.

"So, what happens now, I stay here, stuck between worlds?" Violet said, anger accidentally seeping through her voice.

"Of course not, now it is up to you. Where do you wish to go? I have the ability to send you anywhere you wish, and let me be clear, it does not have to be in Albion."

"What do you mean?"

"Albion is a tiny island in a tiny universe, there are hundreds of universes,"

As the woman said this, the bright world around them faded away and they were suddenly surrounded by stars floating peacefully in the never ending night sky.

Violet couldn't believe her eyes, never had she seen a sight so beautiful. Cautiously, she approached one of the starts and slowly lifted her hand.

"No," the woman scolded, "don't touch anything, best we leave how nature intended them."

Violet nodded before her eyes landed upon a blue and green planet, "ooo, that one's pretty,"

The woman smiled "Earth, a complex land, human life inhabit there too, but they have advanced far beyond Albion."

"Really?" Violet said, enthusiasm clear as she turned to face the woman. "wow, it's...it’s amazing."

"Your life was saved, you now have the option to start again, perhaps you wish to start an entirely new life," Violet turned to face Earth once more "Or maybe you wish to finish the one you started,"

"Where is Albion?" 

The woman turned and nodded towards a tiny little brown planet.

Violet studied her little planet. Albion, a tiny bit of land compared to the others that surrounded her, and not nearly as beautiful as this Earth that she had seen.

Honestly, Violet considered her options, if she returned to Albion, she would be alone, all her friends would be dead, they had been executed, murdered by Logan's hands.

The thought of starting fresh brought so many possibilities for her to fantasise about. Things she would do differently and dreams that she would - in her second life – make sure she would achieve.

But that is all they would be, dreams and fantasies, for if she were to choose this option, we would not have a complete story.

"I can't," Violet spoke, voice weak, "I must go back, I must finish what I started."

The woman nodded slowly, "A wise and selfless decision, you have my respect, and believe me Violet, there is a future waiting for you on Albion, and you may find it surprise even yourself,"

Before Violet got the chance to question the woman further, her world began to fall away for what felt like the hundredth time.

XXXXX

Gradually, Violet began to come around once more, she took in her surroundings and she immediately knew where she was. Page's hideout. The smell gave it away more than anything else.

Sitting up, she looked around, she was alone and the atmosphere was ghostly. She could almost see the spirits of the figures preparing for that fateful night. Planning, training and preparing. How naive they had all been.

Violet just sat there in the dark and the silence, listening to the occasional dripping of an old pipe nearby, until a particular noise caught her attention. It was a tapping sound, it became louder and louder until,

"Shadow!" Violet cried as her fateful fore legged companion came sprinting towards her.

Violet cried and for once, it was not out of fear or pain, but out of joy.

Sobbing Violet scratched his fur and as his whines and barks of happiness filled the room, "Who's a good boy, eh? You will never leave me will you ...will you boy" Violet spoke while wiping away her tears.

It was only when she composed herself she released that Shadow had dropped a note next to her.

" _ Stick to the shadows Violet, hide there until you are ready, and when the time is right, use them." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was a bit of a strange chapter and a bit of a filler chapter, and yes for anyone who realised, the chapter title is a small Dragon age reference, and it is a small one, so well done to anyone one who got that, but as always, the story continues.


	28. Schubert Fantasy in F minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is wondering, yes, the title of the chapter is a real song lol

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 28: Schubert Fantasy in F minor

Violet followed the instructions on the small note and hid. She stayed in the sewers and rested. Spending a whole week down there gathering her thoughts, but also mourning her friends that she was sure to have lost. 

Small damaged bones had begun to mend, and large gashes and cuts began to knit together, some vanishing, but some scarring. Nevertheless, Violet was getting stronger with each day and she felt ready physically, but not so sure mentally. 

That _ thing _had also returned, often sitting next to her, or she would awake with it nose to nose with her, however, Shadow seemed to notice her anxiety when it was around and cuddled up to his mistress whenever he saw her distressed. She wasn’t sure if Shadow could see it. Violet wasn’t even sure if it was real or just a paranoia that she had developed.

Regardless, she did not let it stop her, she had returned to Albion for a reason and it was on one particularly sunny day when she felt truly ready. Ready to leave the gloomy sewers that she had been hiding in and go to seek justice once more.

Before leaving the sewers, she bought new clothes, a black, fitted shirt, long, tight black pants and black, knee-high boots. She was a woman in black, one that would blend in with the shadows. 

Violet also made the decision to leave Shadow in the sewers. She convinced herself it was due to his unpredictability, but deep down, she knew it was out of fear. Shadow was important to her and she couldn’t bear losing him too. So, leaving him with plenty of food and water, she scratched the back of his head and promised to return once it was all over. 

Feeling ready, Violet prepared herself and left for the last person she knew would be alive. 

Reaver.

XXXXX

Effortlessly, Violet climbed the steep hill and peaking over it, she could see Millfields. She took a second to take it all in. All the memories she had here were special, but never as important as they were now, for this was all she had left. 

Shaking the thought, Violet stayed on task, pushing on to Reaver’s mansion. Violet passed her house, and the thought of visiting her mother passed through her mind but vanished just as quickly. Her mother had been through enough. It seemed almost selfish to just appear at the door after her mother had witnessed her horrific death. Maybe she would return, or maybe she would just let her mother mourn her forever, the latter just seemed like the easiest solution for unexplained reasons. 

Finally arriving at Reaver’s mansion, Violet pushed open the double doors. They squealed loudly and echoed throughout the halls. 

Slowly, Violet stepped inside, her boots tapping against the marble floor. The mansion seemed abandoned, as if no one had ever lived there, empty. 

It was then when she heard it. A melody floating through the air, seemingly from nowhere. A beautiful, fluent, grand piano. The music was haunting, and sad. As if in a trance, Violet followed it. 

As she approached two more doors at the far side of the mansion, she was sure she found the room that was occupying the beautiful music, as the notes seemed to pour from the small gap located at the bottom of the doors. Opening them, she stepped inside the room. 

The sun was shining brightly through the windows high above her and in the centre of the room, was Reaver. His hands slipping and caressing the piano keys with such elegance and grace, that she became mesmerised. 

Walking towards him, Violet sat down on the stool next to him, yet, he paid her no attention, his focus was entirely on his music. Gently, Violet waited for the correct moment and pressed one of the keys down herself. Reaver slowed down, encouraging her to play the matching part of the duet. 

In a short time, Violet’s hands were moving with the same grace and elegance as Reaver’s own, Violet allowed the music to take over and found solitude and comfort in the notes that she was playing. Happiness. Such a simple word, yet a powerful and beautiful one. This is what Violet began to feel, but it ended all too quickly as the song came to a finish, and she pressed the last, low, sad sounding chord. They waited, waited until the deep ringing had stopped altogether, and she lifted her finger from the keys slowly. 

“Well, I never had you down as a musician.” Reaver said softly, which was odd for Reaver, he sounded almost sincere for once. 

“I am sure every aristocrat child learns how to play at least one instrument.” Violet spoke, her voice hardly above a whisper. 

Reaver chuckled. They sat in silence for a short bit of time. It was odd, and a little bit awkward. 

“Reaver,” 

“Yes, my dear?” 

“Why did you save me?” 

“I have my reasons,” Reaver responded, his arrogance now back in full swing. 

“Then share them with me.” Violet turned, straddling the stool that they were sharing to face him. 

“Maybe one day, but right now I think we have bigger problems to deal with.” 

Violet nodded slowly “So you will help us – I mean – me…” That stung, the realisation that she was well and truly alone hitting her once more.

“Yes, but we are postponing the planning for now, it's late, and we both need rest,” Reaver stood and offered her his arm, Violet accepted it. 

He led her to one of the many bedrooms but to her horror, he turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Violet practically shouted, “Don’t go, stay with me tonight,” 

Reaver’s smirk widened, “But of course, all you needed to do was ask.” 

XXXXX

Later that night, Violet lay awake, sleep refusing to take her. This had been the case for a few nights when she had first returned from death but after a few days, her body had been able to relax. It seemed the change in environment had upset Violet’s mind, thus, she refused to sleep. 

“What’s the matter,” she heard Reaver whisper next to her. 

“Everyone I love is dead, I am completely alone, these last few months have been the hardest of my life, and I just feel like I will never be normal again, like, I will never get better.” Violet spoke honestly and from her heart. 

Reaver watched her, his eyes still shimmering in the darkness, for the first time in his very, very long life, Reaver left something, pity. Genuine pity. Not that he would ever admit it. “Violet, I hate to get sentimental,” Reaver sighed, “But you are never truly alone in this world.” He whispered. 

“I’m not…?” Violet questioned, still disheartened. 

Reaver took Violet’s arm and gently pulled her over him, she allowed him to, and she let her full body weight rest upon him as she straddled his waist.

she leaned in close, staring deep into his eyes, she attempted to detect a lie, yet she could not find one. 

Gently, he moved his head towards hers. She didn’t move, instead, she copied, moving hers towards him. 

His lips found hers and she let him kiss her, until finally, she kissed back, this wasn’t one of those moments when you question your actions. Violet knew why she was kissing him. 

She wanted to feel loved. It didn’t matter by who, she just wanted to believe that someone in this existence cared about her. This wasn’t about lust, or desire, this was about wanting to feel loving bodily contact that felt genuine, and Violet knew Reaver was a master of deception. Love is what he would give her, it just wouldn’t be true, or honest.

Violet deepened the kiss with that thought playing in her mind and Reaver happily accepted, his hands now roaming down her back. Violet suddenly broke the kiss, once again looking into Reaver’s dark eyes. This meant nothing to him, and therefore, she couldn’t do it. 

Violet slowly slipped off him and lay against him, “Just hold me, just pretend that you want more from me than sex.” 

Violet heard him chuckle deeply, “I want a whole lot more than sex from you my dear,” 

Violet felt him place one more _ loving _ kiss on the side of her neck, and she lay in his arms, trying to deconstruct what he had said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got a bit soppy at the end Reaver got a little OC but take what you want from this, do you think he actually cares for Violet? Or do you think he just uses her?


	29. Schubert Fantasy in F minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is wondering, yes, the title of the chapter, is a real song 

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 28: Schubert Fantasy in F minor

Violet followed the instructions on the small note and hid. She stayed in the sewers and rested. Spending a whole week down there gathering her thoughts, but also mourning her friends that she was sure to have lost. 

Small damaged bones had begun to mend, and large gashes and cuts began to knit together, some vanishing, but some scarring. Nevertheless, Violet was getting stronger with each day and she felt ready physically, but not so sure mentally. 

That _ thing _had also returned, often sitting next to her, or she would awake with it nose to nose with her, however, Shadow seemed to notice her anxiety when it was around and cuddled up to his mistress whenever he saw her distressed. She wasn’t sure if Shadow could see it. Violet wasn’t even sure if it was real or just a paranoia that she had developed.

Regardless, she did not let it stop her, she had returned to Albion for a reason and it was on one particularly sunny day when she felt truly ready. Ready to leave the gloomy sewers that she had been hiding in and go to seek justice once more.

Before leaving the sewers, she bought new clothes, a black, fitted shirt, long, tight black pants and black, knee-high boots. She was a woman in black, one that would blend in with the shadows. 

Violet also made the decision to leave Shadow in the sewers. She convinced herself it was due to his unpredictability, but deep down, she knew it was out of fear. Shadow was important to her and she couldn’t bear losing him too. So, leaving him with plenty of food and water, she scratched the back of his head and promised to return once it was all over. 

Feeling ready, Violet prepared herself and left for the last person she knew would be alive. 

Reaver.

XXXXX

Effortlessly, Violet climbed the steep hill and peaking over it, she could see Millfields. She took a second to take it all in. All the memories she had here were special, but never as important as they were now, for this was all she had left. 

Shaking the thought, Violet stayed on task, pushing on to Reaver’s mansion. Violet passed her house, and the thought of visiting her mother passed through her mind but vanished just as quickly. Her mother had been through enough. It seemed almost selfish to just appear at the door after her mother had witnessed her horrific death. Maybe she would return, or maybe she would just let her mother mourn her forever, the latter just seemed like the easiest solution for unexplained reasons. 

Finally arriving at Reaver’s mansion, Violet pushed open the double doors. They squealed loudly and echoed throughout the halls. 

Slowly, Violet stepped inside, her boots tapping against the marble floor. The mansion seemed abandoned, as if no one had ever lived there, empty. 

It was then when she heard it. A melody floating through the air, seemingly from nowhere. A beautiful, fluent, grand piano. The music was haunting, and sad. As if in a trance, Violet followed it. 

As she approached two more doors at the far side of the mansion, she was sure she found the room that was occupying the beautiful music, as the notes seemed to pour from the small gap located at the bottom of the doors. Opening them, she stepped inside the room. 

The sun was shining brightly through the windows high above her and in the centre of the room, was Reaver. His hands slipping and caressing the piano keys with such elegance and grace, that she became mesmerised. 

Walking towards him, Violet sat down on the stool next to him, yet, he paid her no attention, his focus was entirely on his music. Gently, Violet waited for the correct moment and pressed one of the keys down herself. Reaver slowed down, encouraging her to play the matching part of the duet. 

In a short time, Violet’s hands were moving with the same grace and elegance as Reaver’s own, Violet allowed the music to take over and found solitude and comfort in the notes that she was playing. Happiness. Such a simple word, yet a powerful and beautiful one. This is what Violet began to feel, but it ended all too quickly as the song came to a finish, and she pressed the last, low, sad sounding chord. They waited, waited until the deep ringing had stopped altogether, and she lifted her finger from the keys slowly. 

“Well, I never had you down as a musician.” Reaver said softly, which was odd for Reaver, he sounded almost sincere for once. 

“I am sure every aristocrat child learns how to play at least one instrument.” Violet spoke, her voice hardly above a whisper. 

Reaver chuckled. They sat in silence for a short bit of time. It was odd, and a little bit awkward. 

“Reaver,” 

“Yes, my dear?” 

“Why did you save me?” 

“I have my reasons,” Reaver responded, his arrogance now back in full swing. 

“Then share them with me.” Violet turned, straddling the stool that they were sharing to face him. 

“Maybe one day, but right now I think we have bigger problems to deal with.” 

Violet nodded slowly “So you will help us – I mean – me…” That stung, the realisation that she was well and truly alone hitting her once more.

“Yes, but we are postponing the planning for now, it's late, and we both need rest,” Reaver stood and offered her his arm, Violet accepted it. 

He led her to one of the many bedrooms but to her horror, he turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Violet practically shouted, “Don’t go, stay with me tonight,” 

Reaver’s smirk widened, “But of course, all you needed to do was ask.” 

XXXXX

Later that night, Violet lay awake, sleep refusing to take her. This had been the case for a few nights when she had first returned from death but after a few days, her body had been able to relax. It seemed the change in environment had upset Violet’s mind, thus, she refused to sleep. 

“What’s the matter,” she heard Reaver whisper next to her. 

“Everyone I love is dead, I am completely alone, these last few months have been the hardest of my life, and I just feel like I will never be normal again, like, I will never get better.” Violet spoke honestly and from her heart. 

Reaver watched her, his eyes still shimmering in the darkness, for the first time in his very, very long life, Reaver left something, pity. Genuine pity. Not that he would ever admit it. “Violet, I hate to get sentimental,” Reaver sighed, “But you are never truly alone in this world.” He whispered. 

“I’m not…?” Violet questioned, still disheartened. 

Reaver took Violet’s arm and gently pulled her over him, she allowed him to, and she let her full body weight rest upon him as she straddled his waist.

she leaned in close, staring deep into his eyes, she attempted to detect a lie, yet she could not find one. 

Gently, he moved his head towards hers. She didn’t move, instead, she copied, moving hers towards him. 

His lips found hers and she let him kiss her, until finally, she kissed back, this wasn’t one of those moments when you question your actions. Violet knew why she was kissing him. 

She wanted to feel loved. It didn’t matter by who, she just wanted to believe that someone in this existence cared about her. This wasn’t about lust, or desire, this was about wanting to feel loving bodily contact that felt genuine, and Violet knew Reaver was a master of deception. Love is what he would give her, it just wouldn’t be true, or honest.

Violet deepened the kiss with that thought playing in her mind and Reaver happily accepted, his hands now roaming down her back. Violet suddenly broke the kiss, once again looking into Reaver’s dark eyes. This meant nothing to him, and therefore, she couldn’t do it. 

Violet slowly slipped off him and lay against him, “Just hold me, just pretend that you want more from me than sex.” 

Violet heard him chuckle deeply, “I want a whole lot more than sex from you my dear,” 

Violet felt him place one more _ loving _ kiss on the side of her neck, and she lay in his arms, trying to deconstruct what he had said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got a bit soppy at the end Reaver got a little OC but take what you want from this, do you think he actually cares for Violet? Or do you think he just uses her?


	30. We are now at a crossroads

We are now at a crossroad, and the choice is yours. You have read the journey that Violet has been through so far, read her highs and lows, but her fate is now in your hands. You have a choice to make. Do you wish to help, or harm her? 

You may wish to read the chapters entitled  **Ending A** that is, chapters 31 - 34 **.** In doing so, you will help Violet, you will watch as she becomes stronger and more compassionate. Violet will use all her experiences to her advantage and become a strong and selfless ruler because of them.

However, you may wish to read the chapters entitled  **Ending B ** that is, chapters 35 - 38 **. ** In doing so, you will harm Violet, you will watch as she becomes weak and heartless. Violet’s experiences will haunt her, and her future will change drastically. 

Reaver encourages you to choose the latter. 

I, the former. 

But the choice lies in your hands. 

Choose wisely, dear reader…


	31. Ending A (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a dull reader you are, we could have had some fun together! Ah well, not to worry, there are plenty others who I will have my fun with, Tatty Bye!

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 31: Ending  **A (1) **

Violet sat in the war room nervously. Her eyes were trained on the lit fire at the far end of the room. They had been gone for so long. She couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad one. Maybe they couldn’t find them because they were still alive. Maybe they had escaped, maybe- 

Just then, three guards walked into the room, Violet stood immediately, however she didn’t move. There was a pause. 

“Well?” Violet asked.

“We found them…all of them…I am sorry.” 

Violet sat back down, looking to the floor, she nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes, “Please, retrieve their bodies…I don't want them to rot there…they deserve…they deserve a proper burial.” 

The three guards saluted “Of course ma’am.” One of them spoke softly before leaving the room. 

Violet sat for a while, staring at the wall in front of her, the tears kept coming and she let them, she didn’t fight them, what was the point. After what left like a few hours, Violet stood, and made her way to the castle prison. 

XXXXX

Upon entering, she saw Logan sitting on the bed with his head low, as if he was thinking. His head snapped up to look at Violet. 

Violet said nothing, she sat upon a barrel opposite his jail and stared at him through the bars. 

“I know why you are here sister,” Logan spoke calmly. 

“Why?” Violet asked as she felt her heart breaking, “Your own brother, my friends, your subjects, Why?” Violet pressed. 

Logan looked down, tears beginning to form in his own eyes, “I’m…I’m so…so sorry…I…I was angry, I know that is no excuse, and I understand that you may never forgive me…and I expect my fate whatever it may be.” Violet could hear the sorrow in his voice.

“THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Violet screamed, hitting the wall behind her and letting the electrical sparks of uncontrolled Will slither up the wall. 

“I KNOW!” Logan shouted back, now standing gripping the metal bars of his cell, “I know…but I was hurt too. My own blood, my own subjects, they all turned against me, none of them helped me, none of them showed concern or worry for me. When I came back from Aurora, I was not the same man, that thing…it changed me, and I know you know what I am talking about.” 

Violet’s tears were falling freely, “I do…I do know…I still see it…I still see him…in dreams, when I wake up…when I am at my lowest points, he appears, he tempts me, taunts me, but I am strong enough to walk away.” 

“And I wasn’t…and…and I am sorry…but…please…you are the only family I have left…don’t leave me too…” 

Violet looked deep into Logan's eyes, and even through her heartbreak and grief she could see something. Something so simple and irrelevant at this moment but meant so much to her. Similarity. Deep within Logan, she could see herself. She saw her younger, innocent self crying into her pillow at night wondering why her father left, wondering why her own blood abandoned her. Logan carried that same, heart broken look, and she cracked. 

Violet approached the bars and the two stared at each other, as if witnessing each other for the first time. Violet reached through the bars and took the back of Logan’s head, and brought his forehead to hers.

“I forgive you.” Violet whispered softly to Logan and he finally let his tears fall, “But I will never forget what you did.” Violet finished, gritting her teeth and staring through foggy eyes at her only brother. 

Logan nodded, sharing the same blurred vision as the two cried softly together. 

Eventually, Violet stood, tearing herself from Logan and walking away from his prison. Violet let out shaky breaths as she made her way back up to the main part of the castle, wiping her tears as she did. As painful as that exchange had been, Violet was sure of only one thing, and it was perhaps the most important and life changing factor she could have ever confirmed, her true blood ties. 


	32. Ending A (2)

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own **

(Improved)

Chapter 32: Ending **A** **(2)**

Dressed in a long heavy black dress, Violet pulled her short gloves on to finish her outfit. Today was not going to be easy, it would perhaps be the hardest of her life. 

Violet had made it her top priority to give all her friends a respectable and modest send off. After weeks of painful planning, Violet was satisfied, and felt ready to face what she knew she must.

Her dress was floor length with long sleeves clinging to her arm, and her hands were covered by a pair of black, short lace gloves. The dress also had a high neck rise so none of her skin was showing, and over her face, was a black net veil to hide her tears from the world. If she truly was to be the people’s leader, she refused to show them weakness by crying, however at the same time, she could not prevent the tears that fell. 

Violet was still in a form of shock, everything still felt like a dream, well, more of a nightmare. Everything felt out of place, especially with the claims that she was to be the next ruler. It didn’t seem right, and Violet certainly didn’t feel ready, nor would she ever feel ready, partly because she felt like a pretender to the throne. Almost like she was betraying Ed, for he was the one that should have been standing where she was. 

Sighing heavily and holding back more tears, Violet shook the thought. Pulling out invisible creases from her dress subconsciously, Violet heard a small knock at the door. She paused. Turning slowly towards the bedroom window looking out towards Albion. 

“Come in.” Violet attempted to say confidently, but ultimately, failed to do so. 

The door creaked open slowly and Logan entered wearing a suit that matched Violet’s. Gently, he approached and stood behind her, also staring out to the world below them. 

Violet could feel him towering over her, and for some unworldly reason, his presents calmed her, despite the resentment she still felt towards him, and the pain he had brought upon so many, here he stood, his mere presents soothing her. She cursed herself for feeling such a way. 

“It’s time,” Logan spoke softly. 

Violet turned around to face him, one tear disobeying her body and running down her pale cheek. The two looked at each other, each knowing what they wanted to do but both feeling too awkward. 

After a small amount of time, Violet broke, and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him tightly. Logan did the same. 

That feeling of guilt rose within her once more making her feel almost nauseous, she hugged him tighter, crushing him within her arms as if this would somehow take away her grief. 

Logan rested his head upon hers, wrapping her up as if to protect her from any more pain, however, deep down, he knew he was bearer of that pain, and for that, he was sure he would never forgive himself. 

XXXXX

Albion’s citizens gathered around the gardens of the castle and stretched far beyond, continuing down into Bowerstone. Violet had decided to make the funeral public. After all, they had all died in their service, they had all died for them, and the people knew that. They wanted to attend. It seemed selfish of Violet to not let them, even if she did feel a small bit of misplaced resentment towards them for stealing this private moment from her. 

The people of Albion looked down in sadness at the six glass coffins before them. Each one occupied with the lifeless bodies of Violet's friends. Yet, they all looked so peaceful, all their struggles, anxieties, fears, they were all gone. They were in a place now, where they could all finally rest for eternity, yet Violet still felt that it was far too early for any of them. 

After a few moments of silence, Violet stepped forward, she supposed that she was a stranger to them, that they were perhaps confused. This is also why she had brought all of Albion together, to put their minds at rest, the people were frustrated, confused, and scared now that Ed was gone. As far as they were concerned, they didn’t have a true heir, or worse still, they may have believed Logan’s reign would continue. 

“People of Albion, today, we mourn the loss of our friends, our loved ones, and our leaders. The six people that you see lying before you now, sacrificed their lives for you, for me. But please, don’t feel remorse, for this is what they were willing to sacrifice, they knew that their lives were on the line, and that was the risk each of them decided to take, and unfortunately, it was the price they paid” Violet paused briefly, composing herself. 

“Kalin, a strong-minded woman, one that faced many dark times, yet found the strength within herself to continue to lead the people of Aurora without fear nor doubt. Her body will be transported back over the seas to where she hails from, she will be buried in the temple of rest, as I am sure she would have wanted.”

“Sabine,” Violet let out a small yet sad laugh, “I never knew a man so little, could have such big lungs, and he put them to good use. He fought entirely for the dwellers, and although tough skinned, know that he cared deeply for you all, and only wanted what was best for you. His body will be transported back to Mistpeak, and he will be buried among the Mistpeak mountains, where he can forever watch over them.”

“Ben Finn,” Violet eyes watered as she looked upon the new friend that she had made, and just as quickly lost, “Charming, witty, stupid, everything a girl could want in a man,” she laughed lightly, “In the short time we had, we made some great memories, and I was looking forward to making so many more. It would be an insult not to mention Ben’s service in the royal army, as well as the revolution. Although a joker, Ben took his role very seriously, and his service has finally come to an end. He will be buried alongside his friends that have served and died in the war, where they can forever tell bad jokes.” Violet laughed sadly through her few tears. 

“Page, feisty, beautiful and full of life. Her heart was made of gold and she devoted her life to the people of Bowerstone industrial. Fighting for workers’ rights and against child labour, she truly did leave her mark upon the world and within the hearts of the people of Bowerstone industrial. Page never really had a place where she could call home, so I choose to bury her here, in the castle gardens, for here she will always be welcomed. In her honour, I also wish to open a school that will be named after her, where children may learn to read and write, as I know she always wished to.” 

Violet felt her tears begin to form as her eyes shifted to Walter, “What can I say about the next man that hasn't already been said, he was…like a father to me, loved me, cared for me, trained me, raised me. It is with great sadness that he leaves us so suddenly. He was wise, kind, and the toughest man I knew. It goes without saying that he will remain here, among the gardens, where he spent his time raising and training the young Prince.” 

Violet’s tears now fell freely yet she remained strong, “Edward, seems funny saying his full name, but it feels appropriate, for the people should know the name of the man that did something that none of us had the courage to do. Rebel. Edward witnessed many cruelties of the kingdom, he saw the injustice that the people had experienced, so he rebelled. I can honestly say, I have never been more proud, nor honoured, to call him my brother.” 

The people seemed to hold their breath, not sure how to react. Was this good, bad, true? Nobody knew. Silence. Silence until Violet found the courage to go on. 

“Believe me, it came as a shock even to myself, and for a time, I did not believe it. However, I do not expect you to follow me blindly.” 

Violet lifted one of her arms high into the air and channelled every ounce of will that pulsed through her blood. Her hand glowed and from the palm of her hand, a single bright light beamed from it disappearing high into the sky.

The people gasped in shock, some of them witnessing Will powers for the first time in their lives. Violet continued until she got her desired result, snow.

As soon as the first flake glided down from the sky landing upon her soft hair, Violet lowered her arm slowly and the people watched in awe as the snow began to fall around them. 

“I now know the truth, and I see what needs to be done. Logan is in no shape to take the throne, and young Edward died before he could begin his reign. I am the last sibling, tis the same heroic blood me and Edward share and I cannot disappoint my brother, but more importantly, I cannot disappoint you, the people of Albion.” 

The snow began to fall heavier, “I am ready to accept my fate, and I am strong enough to take his place, and I will do so, if the people of Albion are willing to accept me,” 

Violet’s speech came to an end. Silence. Violet had done all she could, the decision was now in the people’s hands. Silence. Until, clapping. One man stood clapping, another joined, then another, then another. 

Despite herself, Violet began to smile, she couldn’t stop herself. Tears fell but this time, out of happiness, as the people of Albion began to clap and cheer. They embraced her with open arms and gave her their complete devotion and trust. She had been accepted, and for the longest time, she no longer felt alone. 

She looked over towards Logan, who nodded once to her. A clear sign of his approval. 

Violet looked back towards the crowd, only to find they were frozen, and the world around her lost colour. The same hooded figure stood before her, a hand outstretched to her. 

“Come, there is much to discuss.” 


	33. Ending A (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short but we are nearing the end!!! I am not going to include the crawler battle just to give you a heads up, because this story is long enough, any final reviews would be appreciated, or if you want to wait till the end of the story I understand. 

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own**

(Improved)

Chapter 33: Ending **A (3)**

Violet took the women’s hand and was transported to what she could only describe as a different world. This world was much brighter than the one she had come from. It was as if everything had been brushed with white paint. The very air around her even seemed to uplift her spirit as it had a pure, healthy quality to it. Violet had never experienced anything like it.

She then stared ahead of her, and there she stood in front of a large, pristine, metal gate and behind it, stood Bowerstone castle. Standing tall and proud, it didn’t look real, it looked like it had been pulled from a dream. 

Looking behind her, Violet saw a long, winding path that vanished off into the distance, and to her left, stood a large figure, cautiously, she approached it.

Violet’s eyes were filled with sadness as she looked up at the figure upon the podium, realising now that it was Ed, frozen in a fighting stance. Gently, Violet lifted her hand to touch his leg, however, it faded straight through him. She frowned. 

“I am sorry to disappoint you, but what you are looking upon is not the real Edward, just a ghost of him, if you look further down the road, you will see many of these figures.”

Violet turned around to see the elder woman standing before her, “Where am I?” 

“This is the road to rule, it can only be accessed by hero’s, this was Edward's journey, as you can see, he unlocked many of the gates and came so very far, only to have his life taken from him at the last moment. Edward can no longer complete this journey, he will never complete the final goal, you however, can. The kingdom needs a leader, Edward is gone, and Logan is not strong enough, you must take his place if Albion is to stand a chance.” 

“Stand a chance? What does that mean?” Violet asked. 

“Tis of no importance at the moment,” 

Violet nodded slowly, “I am willing to take Edwards place, I want to, I want to make him proud.” Violet spoke from her heart. 

“I understand, and you will, you may now pass through the final gates.” 

As the women spoke these words, the large metal gates swung open with a loud squeak. Violet stepped through them, now standing directly in front of Bowerstone castle, its presents now more intimidating as she stared up at it. The women once again appeared in front of Violet. 

“You knew, didn’t you? You of Edward's fate.” Violet asked the women. 

“I did, I also knew of your future and the part you would come to play, however, I also knew of an entirely different part that you could have played, but that was out of my hands, and believe me, you should be grateful you are playing this one.” 

Violet chose not to enquire about her alternate future, it didn’t sound like something she wanted to hear. “What happens now?” Violet chose to ask instead. 

“Now you finish what Edward started.” 

With that, the woman was gone, and Violet was transported back to the castle. Immediately, her ears were attacked by the sound of her people once more, celebrating and cheering. Her people. Her people, the words felt nice, sounded nice rolling off the tongue. Her people, she wasn’t alone after all. 


	34. Ending A (4)

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 34: Ending **A (4)**

Violet paced her room nervously. Today was the day, today was the day she would become Queen of Albion. These very words struck adrenaline into Violet's heart. Queen, she still couldn’t believe it, even after all these weeks, and today it was finally going to become a reality, it would become official with a royal coronation. 

So, there she paced, dressed in the most expensive and heavy of royal gowns. Blue, gold and white made the dress glow and sparkle in the sunlight and the layers of carefully sculpted material ensured that any figure wearing it would look as beautiful and radiant as can be.

It was the first-time in months that Violet felt happy, at peace for once yet at the same time, nervous, but a good nervous. Not nervous out of fear, or dread, but out of excitement and anticipation for what the future may hold. 

“You look absolutely stunning your majesty, truly, any that looks upon you shall mark you as a beautiful and strong leader.” Jasper complimented as he entered her room. 

Violet turned to face him, he made her jump slightly at his sudden appearance, “Thank you…I am just a bit…nervous.” Violet continued to fidget. 

“Your Majesty, the people have already accepted you as their ruler, just as they would your brother Edward had he came this far, I am sure that you will make him and your father proud.” Jasper smiled reassuringly. 

Violet smiled back, unconvinced, “It’s just…” Violet paused, trying to find the right words, “Ed, he was raised for this, his entire life was devoted learning the mark of a good ruler, I...I am just a girl from Millfields…” Violet’s eyes were drawn to the ground in her moment of insecurity. 

“Logan was also giving that very same education, Your Majesty.” 

Violet flicked her eyes back up, listening intently. 

“Permission to speak freely, Your Majesty?” 

Violet nodded. 

“The best rulers are not raised, nor educated, but they are born as such. Some are born to make weapons, some are born amazing singers and some are born to be the best cooks, but some are born to change the world. When you set off nearly a year ago now to find your father, never in your wildest dream could you have imagined the outcome, nor could you have ever planned for it, it was your destiny.” 

Violet smiled with tear brimmed eyes. 

“Now, it's time.” Jasper concluded. 

Violet pulled herself together, wiping the tears gently that teased her eyes. Letting out a long lengthy breath she didn’t realise that she was holding, she replied confidently, “I am ready.” 

XXXXX

Violet stared at the wooden doors in front of her. They were to lead her out onto the balcony where thousands of people would witness her coronation, she could hear the people of Albion chattering amongst themselves, excitement and eagerness present in their voices. 

Violet’s head was swimming with hundreds of emotions, yet she had never felt so ready in her entire life, ready to live this new life, a one that had the answers, and a one that would surely give her more questions. 

The crowd died down until silence. Violet’s stomach began to knot, and she couldn’t help the small smile that began to spread across her lips. 

“Ladies and gentleman, it gives me great honour to announce the new Queen of Albion!”

Just as Jasper finished, the doors were opened and Violet stepped out, strong and proud as she made her way towards the front of the balcony. Each footstep was powerful, yet full of grace and elegance as she walked forward. 

Violet glanced to her left and saw Reaver bowing deeply alongside her own mother who smiled politely at Violet as she did a small courtesy of her own. To her right, stood Jasper and Logan, both mimicking Reaver’s position and then there was shadow, his fur shining in the sun and a sloppy tongue falling out of this mouth as he panted happily. A small chuckle escaped her before finally, her eyes returned forward. The moment they fell upon her people, the crowd roared. 

Flowers, balloons and confetti were thrown wildly into the air as Violet emerged, she smiled upon the scene and for just a few seconds, fear struck her heart as she began to wonder if what she was experiencing was nothing more than a dream. Feared that at any moment, she would awaken to find herself all alone in the damp sewers of Bowerstone industrial. 

Yet, that moment never came and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan approach her, a beautifully sculpted crown resting snuggly in his hands. 

Violet caught his eye, she saw the flash of sadness – perhaps remorse – in his dark eyes but that was quickly replaced with happiness as he looked upon her. Violet respected him for that. 

Slowly, he began to lift the crown, Violet held his gaze for a short while longer before returning it to her people. As the crown hovered above her head, she let her eyelids slid shut, ready to open them and start her new life. 

She felt the weight of the crown being placed upon her head and heard Logan announce proudly, “All hail the Queen on Albion!” 

Violet tilted her head back slightly and re-opened her eyes. Though Violet had no way of knowing at that moment in time, her once black spiritless eyes began to morph until they became a brilliant blue colour that reflected off the sky itself. They shone and sparkled bright for all to see, and too marvel at it wonder. 

Happiness, though it came at a hefty price, Violet found happiness and the answers that she had been seeking. She was finally content. 

XXXXX

Reaver’s eyes burnt as he stared at the back of Violet's head. Of course, they were only burning on the inside, on the outside, they were full of pride, praise and pleasantries, but they were burning deep within. 

Rage, wrath, lust, envy, he felt them all on the inside. The letter. Did she not receive it? 

Reaver stood watching her, applauding, acting like a true gentleman should but countless dastardly and dark scenarios played out in his head as his eyes linger on the new Queen. 

It was rare that a plan of his own did not succeed but somehow, this one did not. It seemed that the gods had frowned upon him. They did not wish it so, and so it was not. 

Reaver continued to stare at the queen, his mind only content swimming in its own disturbing images. 

“In time,” Reaver barely whispered to himself before throwing Violet a flirtatious wink as she looked back at him. 

“In time…”

  
  


**AAAAAAAh!!!! Finally!!! Tis done! I am genuinely so proud that this is now finished (no matter how good or bad) Just for a little insight, I started writing this when I was 12 and here I am at age 19 just finishing. I definitely did not plan for it to take this long, but I never wanted to abandon it or leave it unfinished. So here is the final product, and let me tell you, it was never meant to be this long, and these endings were never meant to happen but it's been great to take a small idea and just continue to build upon it. The story is not done yet though! Now it’s time to go through all the other chapters and edit them ** **😉** ** And for you to read the alternate ending! Only if you feel unsatisfied with the one you got of course. But genuinely, thank you so much if you are reading this, and I salute you for getting to the end, 30 + chapters is a lot of commitment and I thank you for taking the time to read my work. It has and always will be appreciated. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAh!!!! Finally!!! Tis done! I am genuinely so proud that this is now finished (no matter how good or bad) Just for a little insight, I started writing this when I was 12 and here I am at age 19 just finishing. I definitely did not plan for it to take this long, but I never wanted to abandon it or leave it unfinished. So here is the finale product, and let me tell you, it was never meant to be this long, and these endings were never meant to happen but its been great to take a small idea and just continuing to build upon it. The story is not done yet though! Now it’s time to go through all the other chapters and edit them ;) And you to read the alternate ending! Only if you feel unsatisfied with the one you got of course. But genuinely, thank you so much if you are reading this, and I salute you for getting to the end, 30 + chapters is a lot of commitment and I thank you for taking the time to read my work. It has and always will be appreciated. 


	35. Ending B (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are a heartless person, a one that wishes misery and heartache on Violet, well, so be it. 

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 35: Ending** B (1) **

Violet stepped over the countless dead bodies that Logan had piled up during his reign. Never had she never seen so many lifeless faces staring up at her, asking her why. The smell itself was enough to haunt her, but seeing these poor soulless bodies, all killed for most likely nothing, would certainly gift her many sleepless nights. 

Violet had come here for a reason, to retrieve her loved ones, her friends, to give them a proper burial. Violet wasn’t even sure who she would find. Did any of the others escape? 

Searching through the corpses for a familiar face, Violet gently turned over body after body, tears forming in her eyes as she did so. 

Violet's eyes then landed upon a figure that she recognised. 

Large, muscular and well built, Violet was sure the corpse that she had spotted was Walter. As the tears now fell, Violet made her way towards the body and unveiled the cruel, brutal and bloody truth. Walter's cold, rotting head lay next to his equally decaying body. 

Ed, Page, Ben, Serbian, Kailn they were all there. Staring up at Violet, as if questioning her why. Why did she do this? Why did she let this happen? Why was she the only one left? Why did they have to be the ones to die? 

Violet collapsed, falling to her knee. She sobbed and screamed till her throat was sore and damaged, cursed the Gods that did this to her. 

Staring into Ed's sunken eyes , she reached a hand out to his cold cheek, she kissed his forehead, her tears and cries of sorrow breaking the kiss. 

“You will never know the truth…you will never know…” Violet choked out to the body that would never hear her, “We were…we were…siblings…brother and…sister…and now…” 

Violet lay among the bodies of her friends…hoping that somehow the world would end her existence. End her pain so she could join them, be with them. Now that they were gone, Violet felt like she didn’t belong in the world any longer. 

She lay there for hours, rain began to pour from the sky yet she did not flinch, she felt neither hot nor cold, all she could do was lie with her friends, be at peace with them. 

XXXXX

From one of the many tall rooms of the castle, Reaver watched as Violet discovered her friends. Watching the scene play out in front of his eyes, the image brought back memories of his own, and for no longer than a split second, Reaver’s eyes glistened with what seemed to be tears, but all too quickly, it was replaced with a dark look. 

He stared at Violet, now she was well and truly broken. He supposed it saved him the work. The time was coming any day now and he could feel it. When the day arrived, he would snatch it, and take it for himself. It had been his plan from the start, and nothing was going to stand in his way. 


	36. Ending B (2)

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise, I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 36: Ending **B (2)**

Violet sat in her new royal room. Everything around her was a beautiful image, the floor, the walls, the furniture, the decor, everything was graceful and beautiful, everything but her. Violet didn’t belong in this room, she didn’t belong in this castle, she no longer belonged in the world. 

The night before had been difficult, the creature taunted her all night, told her how alone she was and how if she submitted, she would be reunited with her friends. Yet she refused, somewhere, deep inside her, she had a small, tiny bit of fight left.

But that will soon break, and it is _ your _ fault. 

There was a knock at the door, and one of Ed’s old butlers entered. Jasper his name was. 

“Your Majesty, I know you are in pain, as am I, however, I really believe you ought to attend their funeral, it will be your last chance to say goodbye.” 

“Get out,” Violet spoke in a monotone voice. 

“Please-“ 

“Get out.” Violet once again interrupted with the same disinterested voice.

“As you wish, your Majesty…Oh, I almost forgot, there is a letter that’s addressed to you, I left it in the drawer, I thought you should know.” With a low bow, Jasper left. 

When Violet finally gathered the motivation, she reached into the drawer and retrieved the letter which Jasper had mentioned. 

The writing on the front was fancy, each letter crafted with the most steady and agile of hands. Reaver. 

_ “Your Majesty, _

_ Congratulations! It seems our little mission went according to plan, I trust you are making the proper arrangements in order to repay me handsomely, money or otherwise, but alas, there is still so much to discuss, therefore, I have taken it upon myself to arrange a little “get together” if you will. The night will entail various business discussions as well as a toast to your success, and before you think about cancelling, the carriage has already been arranged. Be ready for 6pm. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Reaver” _

Violet sighed, she had neither the strength to go nor reject him, however she supposed she should go. Technically, Reaver was her royal adviser now, and there were certainly urgent matters that needed to be attended to. Violet was also well aware that she had not left her room for days, perhaps getting out into the world would make her feel better. 

XXXXX

Upon arriving, Violet stared up at Reaver’s mansion. In a way, this is where it had all begun, at the very first party she had attended. It felt like a lifetime ago, oh, how naive she had once been she thought bitterly to herself. Violet held this moment for a little longer, before letting it slip through her fingers. 

Stepping out of the carriage, she climbed the stairs and knocked on the large door. Surprisingly, Reaver himself answered, towering over her with a wolf-like grin. Upon seeing him, Violet sunk back resembling a young, innocent and seemingly lost girl. 

Almost immediately, Violet’s senses told her not to go in yet, she couldn't understand why. Violet had spent many times alone with Reaver, this was just another one of those times however, her gut was telling her differently. It begged her not to go in, her instinct screamed out to her, but Violet ignored it. She ignored it because she assumed it to be wrong. 

It wasn’t. 

Violet took Reaver’s hand and sacrificed herself to the wolf's den and he led her in all to willingly. 

He led her through the mansion and towards his bedroom, once again, a feeling inside began to torment her, it tried to guide her, and it nearly succeeded. As Reaver approached the door, Violet hesitated, and Reaver felt it. 

“What’s the matter my sweet, I have this room all prepared for our quiet night in.” 

Violet once again pushed that feeling to the back of her mind and entered the room, blaming it on nothing more than developed paranoia. While she made her way towards the couch next to the fire, she heard Reaver shut the door, she swore she heard him lock it but convinced herself she was wrong. 

Violet sat, she watched the flames like she did every day back at the castle, Reaver approached her and sat in a singular chair next to her’s.

Violet noted his clothes, his famous top hat was missing and his hair was perfectly styled, swooped to one side effortlessly, his jacket was missing also, he wore nothing but a simple white shirt and black pants, his gun still strapped firmly upon his thigh. Violet’s eyes lingered on it. 

Her eyes then roamed up to his where he held the most fighting look she had ever seen. Holding a glass of red wine in one hand, he looked at her with a sinister and deadly look. Truly, it was the look of a sociopath. 

Reaver suddenly stood, and Violet’s heart race continued to increase by the minute, he walked around the back of the couch that she was sitting on. Out of fear and dread, she let her eyelids slide shut. 

“So, I hear your coronation is next week, I do hope my invitation has simply gone astray on it’s journey here.” 

Violet snapped her eyes open upon realising he was far behind her elsewhere. What he was doing was a mystery. Violet took a deep breath, “Oh…I had forgotten about it…” 

Reaver laughed, “Forgotten? I think not my dear, tis a most exciting occasion though, is it not? I am sure young Edward would be most proud.” 

“Don’t mention him…don’t bring his name up again.” Violet snapped, still staring into the flames, her black eyes sparkled as tears threatened to spill from them, yet she held them back. 

“Yes…such a tragedy,” Reaver ignored her, “One wonders how Logan could do that to his only brother,” Violet could feel Reaver approaching her, he frightened her when he began to whisper into her ear, his words dark and twisting, “But the real question is, could young Violet do the same to said treacherous brother?” Very quietly, so quiet that Violet struggled to hear him Reaver added, “I think she could.” 

Violet saw red and her expression darkened, “He will die for his crimes, he will die by my hand.” 

Reaver gently touched her neck with his lips speaking right into her ear, “But of course, who could blame you, after all, he is a threat to the crown…to you,” Reaver kissed her gently, slowly, “If only you had someone to protect you, to look after you.” 

Reaver’s voice was silky, as if beautiful fluent music was being played into one’s ear, however, although beautiful, that music was sad and depressed those that heard it, yet the same music was addicting, tempting, it was a drug. 

“I can look after myself,” Violet spoke yet did not truly believe it. 

Reaver laughed darkly, “ah but you can’t,” Reaver’s hand moved up to Violet’s shoulder, slowly tracing her collarbone, leaving small goose bumps in its path as the sensation tickled her, “you need someone who can protect you, look after you, keep you.”

“I don’t” Violet spoke more confidently, as she finally realised what he was doing. 

Reaver’s hand then travelled to her neck and he wrapped his hand around it tightly, “Yes, you do,” Reaver’s grip tightened and he pinned her back against the couch, choking her.

It was at this point, Violet remembered this scenario, it was the same as all those months ago when she had come to him for his help, it was at this point Violet understood, she realised. 

“You knew.” Violet choked out, Reaver’s grip loosened slightly as her words intrigued him, “You knew who I was from the start.” 

His grip immediately tightened again, causing Violet to gasp and claw at his hand, “And the penny drops, yes Violet, I knew who you were, I always knew, and my little secret agenda had almost been unveiled, however, there is one last crucial step that we have not tackled yet. I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but you have forced my hand,” 

Reaver then gripped her hair and forced her up and around the couch to stand opposite him, he then let her go and slapped her, hard enough for her to fall to the floor and her tears to fall from her eyes.

Violet couldn’t see through her tears, only hear his demands, “Kneel.” 

When Violet couldn’t pick herself up from the floor, Reaver did it for her, only to slap her once more, sending her back to the ground with a thud. 

“Kneel.” He repeated once more. 

This time, Violet obeyed and kneeled before Reaver in total defeat. 

Reaver took his gun out and held it millimetres away from Violet’s forehead. Violet was sure it was over, however, Reaver then reached into his pocket, he pulled out a simple item that she didn’t expect. 

A ring. 

A simple gold ring, Violet’s eyes watched as Reaver brought it closer to her and held the item just below her lips. 

“Violet Heart, I offer my hand in marriage, will you accept?” Just as Reaver finished the sentence, he pulled back the hammer back on his gun, a deadly click echoed around the room. 

Violet stared into Reaver’s equally black eyes, regretting the day she ever set foot in his manner, begging time itself to reverse and give her the option to do things differently, yet it did not. The only thing she was offered was Reaver’s dark piercing look that would go on to haunt her for the rest of her life.

Violet nodded, tearing her eyes away from him to stare into the barrel of his gun, but this was not enough. Reaver moved his gun under her chin, pushing her head up towards him once again, “Say it, look at me and say you accept.” Reaver’s voice was dark and threatening, Violet had no doubt that Reaver would kill, or perhaps even torture her if he did not get his desired answer. 

Violet spoke slowly, “I accept.” These words more than just words, they were an admission of defeat, they were a sign that Violet's last bit of fight was gone, and she was willing to succumb. 

“Take the ring, put it on.” 

Violet once again followed his orders, the tears falling as she did. Violet looked in defeat and pure sadness and she slipped the ring onto her finger. A moment that was one day, meant to be the happiest of her life, but in reality, was the end of it.

Reaver then grabbed her hand inspecting her finger, his smirk darkened as he took her finger and pushed it back. Violet cried out as he stopped inches away from it breaking completely, “Tell me you love me, tell me you want me.” 

Violet gritted her teeth, grinding them together, “I love you, please, I want you, just stop, please.” Violet sobbed as the pain took over her. 

Reaver then pulled her up and produced a knife, Violet’s eyes winded before she blacked out. Completely losing consciousness and falling to the floor helplessly. 

Reaver laughed darkly, before picking her up and placing her on the bed.

XXXXX

When Violet finally came back around, she found herself lying naked on Reaver’s bed, blood covered nearly every inch of her body and she had a collection of small and large cuts scattered from head to toe. She was sore, Reaver had not been gentle nor careful, he used her how he wished, and Violet let him. She let him because she did not care.

Violet brought her left hand up and looked at the now bloodied wedding ring around her finger. It glinted in the small light, laughing at her, smiling at her. 

Slowly, Violet brought her knees up to her chest and lay on her side, as she did, the creature lay in the same position nose to nose with her. Doing nothing but smiling at her. She stared at it, it was comforting, so she stared at it.


	37. Ending B (3)

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise I do not own. **

(Improved)

Chapter 37: Ending **B (3)**

Violet forced her eyes open, it took so long for she could not find the motivation nor the strength to open them. All she wanted to do was sleep, to remain unconscious to the world, for it did not need her. Without her, it would simply go one as before. 

When her eyes did finally take control, Violet realised that she was no longer in Reaver mansion. She was lying on what seemed to be grass, standing up, she took in her surroundings. 

Wherever she was, it frightened her deeply. The world was dark, cold, the sky above her had an odd grey tint to it. Everything around her was dull and void of colour. It was as if everything was as sad as she felt.

In front of her stood Bowerstone castle but it was behind some rusting metal gates. The castle seemed to be falling apart, it looked as if it had just recently been attacked and what she was looking upon was the broken and unsafe remains. 

To her left, Violet saw what seemed to be Ed, Violet walked up to him, tears beginning to form in her eyes as her pace began to quicken. Violet stopped when she was in front of him, only to realise, what she was seeing was not Ed. It was merely a spirit form of him standing in a fighting stance. 

He seemed to be the only bright thing among this dark world, the only thing with colour, and this spirit of him seemed to produce a light, happy, fresh aura. 

Violet turned bitter, saw the figure as nothing other than a cruel torment. She screamed as she punched the figure as hard as she could and watched as it slowly vanished into nothingness, taking with it all the light and happiness. 

“Violet, listen to me,” Violet turned to see an elder woman standing before her, “I understand your pain, I understand your torment, but you mustn’t let that take over you, you have to control your feelings and use them to your advantage.” 

Violet sobbed, as she looked up at the woman, “What’s the point, everyone is dead,” Violet managed to spit out. 

“There is still a future for you Violet, it does not have to end this way, but only you can make that choice.” The women looked down upon Violet.

This woman, known as Theresa, truly felt sorry for the poor young woman that stood before her. Violet didn’t deserve this. This creature before her was innocent, merely looking for answers to her questions. All she wanted was a father. A simple request. She didn’t ask for any of this, but what could she do? Although she see the future, she could not go back and alter it, or she would. She would make sure that the pirate never lay eyes on this young woman. Theresa knew that Reaver was an evil man, but this was far beyond even her imagination. 

“Violet, I want to help you, please listen to me, step through those gates and be the leader that Edward never got the chance to be. If you do not, the crown will fall into the hands of a very evil and twisted man, this you already know. Don’t let it be this way, don’t let down your people, don’t let Edward down, don’t let you father down.” Theresa pleaded. 

Violet looked up to Theresa, anger, hurt, despair, loneliness, her eyes spoke of all the emotions that she would not, “They let me down.” Violet stated coldly. 

Theresa’s expression returned to its neutral state, not that Violet could see anyhow. 

“Very well.” 

These were the last words Violet heard and she was transported back to where she was found. It pained Theresa to put her back into the monster’s hands, but this is the fate that Violet chose for herself, it could not be helped. 

Violet’s world turned black. 

XXXXX

_ Sharp, stinging pains slithered up and down her sides, the deafening sound of her thick dress being ripped into little pieces made her ears bleed.  _

_ Another stinging sensation crawling up her leg as her skin was finally exposed, but then replaced with a dull aching one as a large powerful hand grabbed at her soft skin.  _

_ She gasped at the sudden bite, sharp teeth sinking into her pale skin drawing blood. It trickled down her leg slowly, a damp flowing river until she felt the warmth of wet flesh gently licking it back up.  _

_ A shiver, she turned her head away, closing her eyes only to be rewarded with another cut. This one was higher, much higher. Piercing her right cheek and stretching across her face.  _

_ “No, open.”  _

_ Tears flowed silently, her face twisted in pain and sadness before she opened her eyes and let it fall neutral. Tears mix with blood, creating a long permanent stream down her body.  _

_ A cold, metallic tasting blade placed in her mouth. Her own blood dripping down her throat as he twisted it, forcing her jaw open. It burned, yet she refused to make a sound.  _

_ Pulling it out, he slit the inside of her mouth, she gagged uncontrollably before it moved down to her inner thighs.  _

_ He then buried the blade deep within her skin, pain like she had never felt it, her own scream penetrating her brain until her mouth was smothered.  _

_ Oxygen failed to reach her lungs as a hand forced her silence, pushing her deep under him into the pillow beneath her.  _

_ A dark, evil smile as their eyes met, and then, a laugh. It filled the room, filled her head. Just end it. Just end it. Just end it.  _

With a sharp gasp, Violet was thrown back into the real world, she shot up from the bed she was in only to discover that her nightmare was no nightmare, just a cold and harsh truth.

In the distance, the sound of a door slamming frightened her, she began hyperventilating until-

Darkness one more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are getting shorter but that’s because we are nearly done! I am not writing the crawler battle coz I think this story is long enough. I would appreciate any finale reviews unless of course you want to wait until the story is complete and give your opinions on it as a whole. I reckon the next chapter will be the last, so get excited! I know I am! 


	38. Ending B (4)

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise I do not own**

(Improved)

Chapter 38: Ending **B (4)**

Violet sat at her desk staring into the reflection of the mirror, however, she was not looking at her own reflection, she was staring at the creature that stood towering behind her. She had been sitting for hours waiting for her fate to be sealed, for today was the day she sold her life to the devil. Her wedding day, what was meant to be every little girl's dream, was turning into her never-ending nightmare.

Dressed in a deep red bridal gown, Violet counted down the hours that remained. The maids had already dolled her up but instead of chirping and teasing like they may have done, they remained silent as they got her dressed. No smiles, not even a sentence was spoken as they worked.

They knew, the whole of Albion knew. They knew that this wedding was not of Violet's choice, but what could they do? No one could prove anything and Violet was a body without a soul, floating through life as though she wasn't even there.

The door to her room began opening and the tiny hairs on Violet's skin began to rise as fear set in. Jasper entered.

"Your Majesty, its time," he spoke in a monotone voice as he held his arm out to her.

The creature that Violet had been staring at began to disappear and slowly, she stood and took Jasper's arm.

"Violet please, just say the word and we can call this whole thing off, your making a mistake, whatever Reaver was done or said - "

"It's time," Violet interrupted.

Jasper looked at Violet, pity and worry present, "Very well, I only hope Albion can forgive you, for I may never be able to."

With the sharp sting of those words in Violet's mind, they left her room and proceeded to the throne room.

XXXXX

Soulless black eyes remained focused on the smallest of chips that plagued the otherwise perfect, large door. Violet's eyes remained focused despite feeling the burning glare from Jasper, she could physically feel his gaze on her yet she didn't react nor even care.

They stood in silence waiting for their cue to enter. Just slightly, Violet could hear the uncomfortable and unsure whispers of the people behind the door, her people, soon to be  _ his  _ people.

Being male and married to the Queen would only make Reaver the rightful King. Under normal circumstances, Violet may have kept her title. If she were to marry a commoner, Violet would have been the stronger ruler, but Reaver was not a commoner by any means, he was also a Hero, Reaver was also male, making him, overall, the stronger ruler.

Reaver knew this from the start, he had it all worked out. Everything he did was for his own benefit, not once did he ever care for Violet. After everything they had been through together, Violet was hurt, and as stupid as it may have sounded, she felt betrayed. She knew that Reaver was certainly not the purest of souls, but she had never viewed him as evil. 

Yet, here they were, and the events from only a few weeks ago were still fresh in her mind and continued to haunt her every night.

Suddenly, the doors before her opened dragging her out of her own head, a small mercy for her.

To her left and right stood the people of Albion, the people that she had let down, all looking to her for an answer, an explanation for the events they were currently seeing unfold, but she refused to give them any answers as her blank look remained.

The path to her own personal hell was carved for her, all she had to do was follow it like she had been told to do. Follow it like a good little girl. Follow and endure but only for a short while, for after it was done, perhaps Violet would take her fate into her own hands and seek the peace that she had been craving. To take it upon herself to end her suffering, for no one else would give her that mercy. 

Jasper began to walk yet she hesitated and he felt it. He glanced back at her and with an internal breath, she willed her legs to move.

No music, no cheering, no clapping, no talking. Just silence as Violet walked. Each step caused her heart rate to quicken as she stared at Reaver's towering silhouette.

" _ In a few minutes, it will be done, and in a few short hours it will all be over, it will all be over, it will all be over."  _ The chant began in her head and her own thoughts began to comfort her in the smallest of ways.

Taking only a few short steps, Violet stood beside Reaver. Their attires matched perfectly and to any eye, they would seem a lovely couple, but that eye would have to be blind to miss the fear upon the bride's face and the dark smirk that was playing upon the grooms.

Violet refused to look at Reaver, she couldn't. Instead she stared ahead looking out of the large windows in front of her. They gave a breathtaking view of Albion in its full glory. It was then that Violet caught sight of a single lone dove perched atop one of the houses.

It was looking at her, as if it was contemplating what she was, what she was doing. Violet only wished she knew herself. Soon after, another dove joined it, then another, then another, after a small while there were six of them, all watching her watch them. All contemplating their existence. 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump as she snapped out of her small daydream and noticed Reaver turning her to face him harshly. His burning eyes scolded her, giving her a sharp warning. She quickly broke the eye contact and turned her dark eyes to the ground.

Reaver began his vows, each word falling off his tongue was said flamboyantly and confidently. Every word sounded sincere and had meaning behind it, almost as if his words were true,  _ almost.  _ As convincing as Reaver's performance was, no one in the room was fooled by his words, especially Violet.

His lengthy speech soon began to drag and Violet began to feel nauseous, she let her eyelids slide closed and re-lived happier days in her mind. Thinking about her friends, about Ed. As ashamed as she was to admit it, she had forgotten about him the last few weeks, she had simply accepted his death, and although his parting crushed her, she found herself unable to cry. Unable to grieve for him.

Suddenly, Reaver took her hand in his and he began to slide the wedding band onto her finger as he continued his vows. Violet let him but kept her eyes to the floor, still unable to look at him.

Finally he had finished and now it was her turn. All eyes fell upon her and she tore her gaze from the floor and turned her head to look at her people. As if asking them to save her. The ironey. 

There was a flash of anger in Reaver's eyes as he witnessed her hesitation. His hand began to tighten around hers into a vice like grip causing Violet to whimper. As hard as she tried to conceal it, it did not go unmissed by anyone.

"This is not right!" A brave man from the crowd shouted in protest.

Violet searched for him, but Reaver's eyes found him first as she witnessed his body drop. A bullet placed perfectly in the centre of his head.

The crowd gasped but not one of them dared to make a sound any louder. Violet caught sight of a young boy standing perfectly still next to the corpse. His tears poured from his eyes silently as the now orphaned boy continued to stare straight ahead.

With a sharp tug on her arm, Violet's eyes finally met Reaver's. His eyes narrowing, another sharp warning.

Violet took a deep breath and began her rehearsed speech that Reaver hand wrote for her.

"On this day, I Violet Heart, bind myself to you with these wedding vows, willing and wholeheartedly, free from any doubt or mental reservation. In riches and in poverty in jubilation and in despair in sickness and in health, despite our flaws I will share my life with you," Violet took a shallow breath, fighting back her tears as she continued, "All that is mine is yours, and I will love and cherish you, without cease and without pause all of the days of our lives, until death parts us." Violet shoved the ring on Reaver's finger unceremoniously and carelessly.

However, this did not faze Reaver as a dark smirk began to tug on his lips.

"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The auroran priest announced quietly. 

Without hesitation, Reaver grabbed Violet's arms putting them around his neck as he dipped down allowing his lips to meet hers. Violet didn't protest, she instead accepted her fate and allowed Reaver to control her as his own hands wandered further down her back.

The crowd began to applaud with little enthusiasm or excitement. They just went through the motions.

Violet was the first to break the kiss as she practically tore herself free from Reaver's grip. He looked down upon her, that same smug smirk on his face as he leaned down and pecked her softly on the lips one last time. Violet didn't react, instead, she looked past him, staring at the bland wall behind him. 

Reaver moved his lips to her ear, "Now now, not to fear my sweet, we can have plenty more fun tonight, for this will be a wedding night you shan't easily forget."

Violet finally let a tear fall.

XXXXX

Moonlight shone through the enormous windows of the throne room. Silence. Violet stood alone gazing out of the window and taking in the scenery. Watched as her Albion twinkled under the rays of silver that were gifted by the moon.

She had escaped the party that was commencing in the ballroom down the hall, not a hard task as Reaver became carelessly drunk and she was able to slip away from his side.

Goosebumps began to form on her skin and it was then when she realised that the room was beginning to become unusually cold. Abnormally cold. Slowly, she turned her back to the beautiful sight of Albion to stare at the creature one last time.

The black gooey substance crawled and slithered its way towards her, stopping where the moonlight reached before taking its true form as the hideous creature that haunted her nightmares. It looked down upon her.

"Submit"

Its whisper filled the room and surrounded her, making her shiver, "I just want it to end," Violet whispered.

"And it will, if you just submit, you have nothing left, your friends are dead, not a living soul cares for you, but we do."

On cue, small, child-like, shadowy figures rose from the floor filling the room as they began to approach her slowly.

"Join us, and your suffering will end."

Violet glanced back at Albion through the large window, and then back at the creature who hid in the shadows.

"Promise?" Violet whispered, eyes shining as innocent as a child's.

"Promise."

Slowly, Violet stepped from the moonlight and cast herself into the darkness. Within seconds, the thick, cold, black substance slid up her leg and consumed her body. Slipping into her mouth, then ears, then eyes and then,

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter for the second ending. I cannot tell you how happy I am to have finished this once and for all. But it's not quite over yet, now I am gonna go back through my work and edit it and tweak some things, after all, I started this when I was very young, so the early chapters may need some editing. Please let me know if you have read the entirety of the story and give me your comments! This is nearly 10 years of work no joke! And yet we still don't have a Fable 4... But anyways thank you so much for reading and I applaud anyone who has gotten through this entire story. 30+ chapters is a lot of dedication, I thank all of you that have been through this journey, your support has and forever will be appreciated.


End file.
